Harry Potter Ravenclaw
by Guibe
Summary: Quand une Rowena Ravenclaw s'ennuie et décide de faire un petit saut dans le futur en plus de s'occuper d'un futur élève ça donne cette fic. tu veux en savoir plus ! clic et lit.
1. Chapter 1

Il pleuvait ce soir-là. Comme si le ciel pleurait d'avance les morts qui allaient suivre ainsi que celles déjà passées.  
Il pleuvait, mais ça n'empêche pas les enfants de courir dans la rue faire du porte-à-porte en cette soirée d'halloween. Réclamant quelque friandise ou préparant leur farce pour ceux qui ose ne pas leur en donner.

Personne ne vit une silhouette apparaitre dans une sombre ruelle. Personne ne le vit se diriger vers une maison en particulier car personne ne voyait cette dite maison.

La silhouette poussa doucement de sa main la poignée du petit portail. Il s'arrêta un moment pour prendre le temps de savourer l'instant et d'admirer la bâtisse. Une jolie maison avec un étage et un magnifique jardin devant et un autre plus grand, derrière menant à la petite forêt proche de la ville.  
Une maison qui abrite certaines personnes qui s'opposent à lui. Cette nuit, il les éliminera tous. Et il commence par la petite famille Potter. Ça fait trop longtemps que le père lui barre la route. Trop de fois ou la mère la fait passer pour un abruti. Et le fils…. Leur fils est celui qui aura le pouvoir de le détruire lui, Lord Voldemort.

Alors non, il n'allait pas prendre de risque et éliminer la menace quand elle est encore qu'un bambin. Pas qu'il croit particulièrement à cette prophétie, mais quand on est un seigneur des ténèbres, grand mage, futur dictateur en puissance on ne prend pas de risque inutile.  
Il aurait pu choisir les Longdubat mais là encore ce n'est qu'une question de temps. La nuit ne fait que commencer.

Le mage noir avança, enveloppé dans sa cape aussi noire que son âme. Il voit Potter père près du feu et d'après la lumière à l'étage, la mère doit surement coucher leur enfant. Il s'installe calmement sur le petit banc de pierre installé dans le jardin. Il les observe. Jeune couple heureux. Insouciant. Ils pensent surement que leur ami garde le secret qui protège leur maison.

Il en sourit encore quand cette chose qui se fait passer pour un être humain, un sorcier au sang pur de surcroit, est venue supplier faire de lui un de ses nombreux serviteurs et quand bonne fois, il lui donnait l'accès à la position des Potter.  
Évidemment, il accepta le présent et donna à l'ex -ami, en plus d'une petite séance de torture, ce qu'il voulait.

Le voilà maintenant, tranquillement assit à regarder le couple près du feu. Potter mâle va pour fermer les volets. Le mage noir se lève et avance d'un pas serein vers ses cibles, baguette à la main.

Enfin l'homme le voit. Il hurle à sa femme de prendre leur fils et partir. C'est la dernière chose qu'il fit, car le seigneur des ténèbres vient de le tuer. Dans ses souvenirs l'auror Potter était plus fort. Il monte l'escalier. Les marches craquent sous ses pieds.  
Il va pour pousser la porte ou figure le nom du fils Potter : Harry. Quel nom pourri. Oh la femme Potter offre un peu de résistance. Bien, il aime ça. Il explose la porte d'un geste du poignet. La jolie mère rousse supplie pour que l'on laisse son gosse hors de ça. Il pensait là laisser en vie, mais sa voix lui donne un de ses maux de tête. Tant pis, elle mourra.

Il ne reste plus que le gosse. Le petit est réveillé. Surement les cris de sa mère qui la sortit des bras de Morphée. Il le regarde. L'enfant le regarde. Sans peur. Sans haine. Il le regarde de ses grands yeux verts pleins de vie qui pourtant lui rappelle la couleur du sort de la mort qu'il a utilisé sur les deux parents.  
Il tend sa baguette vers ce petit être humain et… et le gosse attrape le bout de sa baguette pour lui donner ensuite un grand sourire. Un sourire qui aurait surement fait craquer plus d'une personne normale, mais pour Lord Voldemort s'est plus une envie de lui effacer se petit sourire qu'il trouve trop narquois.  
C'est donc sans hésitation qu'il lança le sort de mort.

C'est donc ce petit sourire moqueur et deux grands yeux verts que le plus grand mage noir de cette époque disparue. Le sort ayant ricoché sur l'enfant et reparti direct à l'envoyeur. Ce phénomène explosa une partie de la maison Potter et laissa une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front du jeune garçon d'un an et demi.

* * *

Vernom Dursley a eu une journée vraiment bizarre. Et lui un homme normalement éduqué n'aime pas tout ce qui est bizarre. C'est pour ça qu'avec sa femme et son jeune fils, ils vivent dans un quartier calme ou vivent des gens normaux et ou tout le monde à un travail normal.

Alors quand ce matin, en partant pour son travail, il vit un chat lire le journal, il mit ça sur le compte de la fatigue. Le chat avait peut-être juste attrapé un vieux journal que quelqu'un avait jeté et il a cru que le chat lissait.

Quand il était dans la voiture, il crut encore voir des dizaines de chouettes et hiboux, mais là encore, il a dû confondre avec des pigeons ou autre volatile.  
Il rencontra bien des gens habillés bizarrement qui faisait la fête, mais là, il pensa que s'était une sorte de groupe qui se déguisait pour une occasion spéciale. Il travaillait près de Londres donc il avait, pour son malheur, l'habitude de voir des styles vestimentaires bizarre, hors normes.

Il ne vit ni entendit les multiples fit d'artifice dans le ciel, mais en entendu parler à la radio sur la route du retour à son domicile familiale ou vit sa petite femme au foyer normale qui finissait de nourrir son magnifique fils tout ce qui y a de normale.

Il dormit dans son lit (normal). Il se réveilla, se gratta avec classe, comme il le fait toujours, sa fesse droite et descendu chercher le journal avant d'aller prendre son café.

Quelle fu la surprise de trouver, en plus du journal, dans un panier d'osier un bébé de l'âge de son fils sur le palier de la porte avec une lettre à son nom et celui de sa femme.

Il n'aimait pas ça du tout. C'est trop bizarre. Et foi de Vernom Dursley, il n'y aura pas de bizarrerie dans sa maison qui respire la normalité.


	2. Chapter 2 voyage

Pfut ! Elle s'ennuie. Mais alors là, elle s'ennuie sec. Il lui faut une nouvelle occupation et vite sinon elle va commencer à faire les cent pas dans son salon et elle déteste ça !

Vite, une idée. Une idée. Son rouleau à idée en cas de problème qu'elle écrivait bien déjà à 11 ans. Alors voyons voir.

Se faire des amis : fait.  
Apprendre à maîtriser ses pouvoirs magiques : fait.  
Devenir une belle femme : (elle est jolie) fait.  
Mais pas une cruche : (être reconnue dans le monde pour son intelligence) fait.  
Construire une école pour les jeunes sorciers et sorcières : fait.

Et ne s'était pas de la tarte avec les disputes de deux de ses amis. Stupides garçons et leurs problèmes d'égo !

Avoir une famille : fait.

Par contre, sa fille unique a un grave problème du fait qu'elle soit super célèbre et qu'elle ne veut pas la décevoir. Dur de vivre dans l'ombre. Pourtant, elle a les capacités pour réussir. Mais bon.

Faire que tous ses amis restent en vie le plus longtemps : échec.

Faut dire qu'avec un idiot qui fonce sur des dragons avec une épée, alors qu'il peut sauver les paysans avec sa magie, ça n'aide pas beaucoup.  
Rajouter y un deuxième qui expérimente de multiples potions dangereuses en même temps. Heureusement que sa meilleure amie est douée en soin sinon ils seraient tous morts à l'âge de 14 ans, stupides hormones.

Trouver la bibliothèque disparue d'Alexandrie : fait.  
Lire tous ses livres : fait  
Apprendre à construire des baguettes : trop chiant.  
Apprendre à construire des balais volant : fait, mais préfère sa forme animagus.  
Apprendre à être une bonne mère : trop tard ?

Elle n'allait surement pas rechercher l'amour. Par contre trouver une sorte d'apprenti(e) pourrait être intéressant. Mais pas un élève de son école. Nan, faudrait qu'il soit plus jeune afin de pouvoir jouer le rôle d'une mère. Oh et faut que le gosse soit orphelin pour pas avoir de problème avec les parents.  
Voyons voir ce qui restait sur la liste avant.  
Voir ce qui se passera dans un ou deux siècles.  
Pourquoi ne pas faire les deux. Oui ! C'est une bonne idée. Elle, Rowena Ravenclaw va faire un saut dans le temps et élever un orphelin de l'époque où elle atterrira.

* * *

Nom d'un dragon ! S'était pas aussi facile que prévu, mais elle a fait tous les calculs pour tomber à un endroit plus ou moins précis. Par contre niveau date, elle devra laisser la Magie choisir. Trop compliquer puis elle a hâte de voir le futur.  
Allez trois ! Deux ! Un !  
Futur me voilà !

* * *

Sa première impression du futur ? Ça pue et s'est très bruyant.  
Disons qu'elle vient d'arriver en plein cœur d'une ville et que c'est les bouchons. Elle le sait, car elle a lu dans l'esprit d'un gentil clochard afin de connaitre très vite ou elle a atterrie. Londres a bien changé.  
Bon, première chose à faire quand vous changer d'époque ou de lieu se fondre dans la masse. Donc ça commence par changer de vêtements, car avec sa robe, elle ne va pas être très discrète malgré qu'elle soit jolie. Voyons voir comment les femmes de cette époque s'habillent.

Nan, trop vulgaire.  
Trop moche.  
Pratique, mais manque de style.  
Là, on dirait une catin.  
Celle-là n'a clairement aucun goût. Des canaris en boucle d'oreille, nan, mais sérieusement. Pourquoi pas des manticors ou des licornes.  
Ah voilà, ici, c'est mieux. Une tenue chic. Des chaussures jolies. Comment ça s'appelle ? Un tailleur. Merci Monsieur le sans abris.

Deux coups de baguettes et hop sa robe du Moyen-âge devient un magnifique tailleur bleu avec une chemise argenté, elle en profite aussi pour laisser ses cheveux décoiffés.

Maintenant que l'on passe pour n'importe qui, il est temps de vérifier si l'école est encore debout.  
Un rapide transplanage. Ouf ! le château est encore là. Par contre, les défenses sont affaiblies. Plus sont problème à elle.  
Un autre voyage pour vérifier que ses appartement privé son toujours intacts. D'un rapide geste de la main, elle enlève la poussière accumulée par les siècles. Sa fille n'a pas dû revenir de sa fugue. Un rapide coup d'œil à sa tapisserie familiale et elle apprend qu'elle est morte qu'elle que jours après son départ. Donc pas de descendance, dommage.  
Tiens si elle allait voir si ses amis en ont eu.

D'abord Sal. Ce gars était tordu, mais avait au moins de la discussion et s'avait se servir de sa tête. Ça va lui manquer leurs petits débats intellectuels. Bon, le meilleur moyen d'en connaitre le plus ce sont les livres alors retour à Londres pour en acheter un maximum.  
Au passage, elle en profitera pour savoir en quelle année elle est est. Oh 1985. Tiens il y a toujours le quartier magique dans cette ville. Pourquoi il est caché est une autre histoire. Ou elle trouvera la réponse dans un livre.

Un détour chez les gobelins. Pour prendre un peu d'or. Quoi ? Elle est morte ! Ah juste pour les sorciers. Eux, ils savaient qu'elle était en vie grâce à leur contrat magique. Et du coup, elle peut accéder à son coffre. Punaise ! Elle ne se souvenait pas avoir autant de galion. Comment ? Chaque fois que l'on utilise son nom dans un livre il y a des droits. Encore une combine des banquiers pour se faire de l'argent. Elle a dû penser tout haut, car le directeur en personne lui fait un grand sourire carnassier.

Ce n'est pas tout ça mais elle presque mille ans de lecture à rattraper. Une mise à jour de bibliothèque et un orphelin assez intéressant à trouver. Alors pas le temps pour de la parlote avec les banquiers du monde magique surtout qu'ils savent ce qui est bon pour leurs clients.

* * *

Après quatre bons mois de lecture, elle est déçue. Le monde magique n'a presque pas fait de grande avancé. Il est même resté bloquer sur certains sujets. Et sur d'autre, ils ont complètement faut.

Jamais Godric et Salazar ne se feraient la guerre. Bon, ils se chamaillaient comme des gosses, mais ils étaient avant tout meilleurs amis. C'est Salazar qui sauva l'autre idiot quand ce dernier à voulut chatouiller un dragon qui dormait. C'est Godric qui a offert à son ami son familier. C'est eux deux qui ont eu l'idée du Choixpeau magique pour la répartition.

Puis Sal n'a jamais était une personne qui détestait les sans baguettes ou moldu comme ils les appellent maintenant. Certes, il ne les appréciait pas tous, mais c'est, car il a failli mourir plusieurs fois brûlé ou noyer de leurs mains après qu'il les ait aidé. C'est même lui qui à créer un vaccin contre une maladie qui a failli ravager la moitié de l'Angleterre.

Mais non tous ne se souviennent que du courageux Gryffondor qui sauvait les gens avec son épée. Combien de fois ce stupide, idiot, frimeur, dragueur, beau gosse, leur a fait le coup de pourfendre un dragon ou autre bête qui terrorisait un village ? Combien de fois Helga a du le soigner avec les potions de Salazar car l'abruti avait foncé sans suivre le plan que elle lui avait créé pour sa sécurité ?

Abruti de Gryffondor ! Toujours à foncer vers le danger avec son épée. Bah, il est mort comme il a vécu. Bêtement. Sérieusement, ce n'est pas idiot de mourir en courant, trébuchant sur un caillou puis écraser par le poids de la créature que votre épée voltigeant à tuer ?

D'après ses recherches, Salazar n'a pas eu une mort glorieuse, car il est mort en se faisant dépouiller par des bandits sur le bord de la route. Un si grand sorcier mort pour quelque pièce. Car ce vil serpent ne prenait que le strict minimum quand il voyageait. Alors les bandits n'ont pas dû avoir grand-chose.

Helga s'en est bien tiré. À fonder sa grande famille, comme elle le souhaitait. Malheureusement pour elle, ils se sont disputé son héritage et la dernière de sa lignée est morte il y a 40 ans. C'est dommage, elle aurait bien aimée rencontrer les descendants de sa meilleure amie.

Mais elle a eu mieux à faire. Car si le monde magique n'a pas bougé, l'autre a bien évolué. Elle a adoré lire toutes les avancés scientifiques. Le plus grand choc fut quand elle lut que les hommes ont marché sur la lune. Par Merlin, la Lune ! Et maintenant, ils visent Mars voir encore plus loin.  
Certaines avancées, elle les avait déjà faites comme le principe de l'ADN ou trouver des énergies renouvelables. Mais ce que ses hommes et femmes ont réussi à faire, et sans magie, est époustouflant.

Le hic est que toutes les grandes avancées majeures se sont faites durant des guerres qui provoquaient des milliers de morts inutiles.  
Car oui, il y a des morts utiles. Quand un vieux donne volontairement un de ses organes vitaux pour sauver un jeune, c'est une mort utile. Mourir pour faire avancer la science est une mort utile selon elle.

Bon, elle a fait une liste de chose à faire avec l'orphelin et ceux jusqu'à sa majorité moldu. Elle n'a plus qu'à le trouver.  
En fouillant un peu, elle a déniché un vieux rituel de magie qu'utilisaient les sorciers égyptiens, mais elle n'est pas sur du résultat. Enfin si, mais elle n'aime pas le passage ou sa magie sera à moitié bloquer. Et pas moyen de passer outre. Alors tant pis, elle se lance. Advienne que pourra.

Attention petit(e) orphelin(e ) ta nouvelle tutrice Rowena arrive.


	3. Chapter 3 rencontre

Boom ! Boom ! fit les bruits de pas sur l'escalier.  
Boom ! Boom ! fit le cœur du petit garçon âgé de 5 ans qui dort dans le placard sous l'escalier.  
Boom ! Boom ! fit la tante du dis garçon sur la porte pour le réveiller.

Alors le garçonnet se leva et comme à son habitude fit ce que lui ordonna sa tante puis son oncle. C'est-à-dire faire le petit-déjeuner pour eux et leurs fils, soit son cousin. Ensuite les regarder manger un repas complet pendant que lui devait faire la vaisselle et seulement après il pourrait manger un morceau de pain.  
Généralement, il était sec ou presque rassit, mais le garçon s'enfiche bien, car c'est le seul repas qu'il aurait le droit avant le soir. Sauf, s'il arrive à prendre une pomme dans un des arbres qui longe le chemin de l'école. Il ne faut juste pas se faire prendre par le propriétaire de l'arbre ou son cousin qui risque de le dire à son oncle et donc risque de punition.

Oui. Le jeune garçon à la tignasse aussi noir que la nuit et aux yeux d'un vert incomparable a dû avoir un instinct de survie plus développé que la normale.  
Un peu obliger quand dès vos quatre ans votre famille vous oblige à faire les plus basses besognes d'une maison. Qu'en plus, on vous insulte, vous nourrit à peine ou encore être battu par son oncle juste pour exister.

Il aurait pensé que l'école allait être une sorte d'échappatoire à son enfer. Il a juste oublié qu'il rentrait dans la même classe que son cousin. Cousin qui fut élevé avec comme modèle son oncle qui le bat, le traite de monstre et lui donne tous plein de travail.

C'est donc normalement que son cousin Dudley copia son père et fit pareil à l'école. Dès que les maîtresses avaient le dos tourné, il le bat avec l'aide de ses copains. Dès qu'il ne veut pas faire ses devoirs, il les donne à son cousin le monstre.

Mais le plus grand problème du jeune garçon est qu'il est trop intelligent. Tellement que dès ses premières semaines de cours, il avait déjà lu toute la bibliothèque des petits. Oh ! Oui, il a dû prendre à lire très tôt pour aider sa tante à faire les courses. Il en va de même pour le calcul. C'est bien la seule chose que sa tante Pétunia a prise le temps de lui apprendre. Le reste, il l'a appris seul.

En commençant par son nom et son prénom. Harry Potter. Il ne l'a su que le jour de la rentrée des classes en lisant les feuilles que son oncle lui avait dit de remettre à la directrice. Nom qui ne lui servait jamais, car à l'école, on l'appelait toujours Harry et à la maison par des Garçon ou Monstre.  
Il était donc trop intelligent en plus d'un instinct de survie sur développer. Il avait remarqué très vite que l'oncle Vernom le frappait moins quand il ne se défendait pas. Ça fait plus mal sur le coup, mais après il avait la paix pendant un moment.

Pareil pour sa tante qui lui reprochait sa coiffure impossible à discipliner ou son horrible cicatrice. Il trouva du fond de teint pour camoufler la dernière et laissa pousser ses cheveux jusqu'aux épaules pour ensuite les attacher derrière sa nuque. Il reçut bien entendu une sacrée correction pour avoir touché au maquillage de sa tante sans autorisation, mais au final, cette dernière lui laissa le pot pour continuer à camoufler « cette horreur sur ton front ».

Car chose que son oncle et sa tante voulaient à tout prix, c'est la normalité. Les Dursley sont une famille normale. Un père de famille chef d'une petite entreprise de perceuse local. Une mère, femme au foyer qui n'a que des amies dans le quartier. Et un fils que tous les autres enfants aiment.  
Du haut de ses 5 ans et demi, Harry voyait ça différemment. En réalité, tout son quartier était pour lui qu'une gigantesque pièce de théâtre. Une sorte de jeu sociale ou les Dursley ont presque toute les bonnes cartes.

Vernom Dursley est le patron de l'une des plus grosses boites de la région et s'en sert pour que ses salariés respectent sa famille. Devant lui, tout le monde est tout sourire, mais derrière ils le traitent de morse à cause de sa forte corpulence et de sa ridicule moustache.  
Il en va de même pour Pétunia qui n'a aucune réelle amie. Après tout durant leur après-midi à boire du thé, elles ne passent que leur temps à critiquer celles qui ne sont pas là. Elle-même ne fait pas exception à cette règle.

Pour le cousin Dudley s'est différent. Il a bien un groupe d'ami. Une sorte de cercle dont il est le chef. Mais les autres ne sont pour ce cercle que des personnes à martyriser ou racketter. Et oui ! Il n'y a pas d'âge pour être un tyran. Car c'est ce qu'il est dans le quartier de Little Whinging.

Le plus grand problème pour le jeune Harry est que depuis le début de l'été le Cercle de Dudley La Brute a inventé un nouveau jeu : La chasse-au-Harry.  
Un jeu simple. Avec que deux règles. Courir après le garçon aux yeux verts semblable à des émeraudes Puis une fois attraper le roué de coups.  
Il espérait qu'il serait tranquille aujourd'hui et profitait tranquillement du calme du parc de leur quartier pour lire un livre sur une des balançoires quand il les entendit. Ses voix. Ses rires. Son corps est déjà en alerte, prêt à bondir.

Les voix approchent de plus en plus. Il les connaît que trop bien ses rires. Ceux du Cercle. Ils viennent de passer la barrière du parc. Il les regarde du coin de l'œil. Il sait que d'instinct, sa respiration s'est diminuer. D'instinct, il s'est approché de l'autre sortie du parc. Il l'a fait le plus discrètement possible.  
Le problème est que la vielle balançoire à légèrement grincer. Poussant le bras droit de son cousin à jeter un œil. Il ne lui fallut que dix petites secondes pour pousser le cri de chasse-au-Harry.

Pour ce dernier, ce fut comme le coup de feu pour le départ d'une course. Ses jambes ont pris l'habitude de partir au quart de tour. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, il était déjà à bonne distance de ses poursuivants.

Seul son cousin et son bras droit, un dénommé Pierce, arrivaient encore à le suivre. Harry a toujours été rapide malgré sa petite taille, mais ce qui l'aide vraiment à échapper à ses agresseurs est sa connaissance du quartier. Il sait ou est chaque petit passage qui lui donne deux trois mètres en plus. Puis cinq puis dix. Et enfin son refuge.

Le seul endroit où il est sûr d'être tranquille. Un refuge qui lui permet de souffler vraiment. Un endroit nommé Bibliothèque.  
Il ne peut pas y aller souvent, mais durant les vacances sa famille lui permet d'y aller tant qui ne dit pas qu'il vit avec eux. Truc étrange, mais il s'en fou car pour lui se fut la plus grande découverte de sa courte vie.

Un océan de mot qui n'attend que d'être lu. Des milliers de livres qui ne demandent qu'à être ouvert, être apprivoiser. Certains étant plus durs que les autres. Sois par les couvertures qui tenue trop longtemps vous abîme les paumes, sois par les pages qui vous coupent les doigts. Dans ce labyrinthe d'étagère les pas du jeune Harry trouvent facilement leur chemin.

En un mois, il a complètement lu presque tous les livres de son âge. Surprenant par la même occasion le vieux bibliothécaire qui s'occupe du lieu. Depuis, ce dernier le conseille avec des livres plus pour les adultes ou d'autres portants sur des connaissances plus poussés sur des domaines qui intéressent le jeune garçon.

Le vieil homme a bien vu que le garçon était plus qu'intelligent. Pour preuve, il lit et comprend parfaitement des livres sur des sujets scientifiques de niveau collège. Il aimerait faire plus qu'orienter l'enfant dans les allées de sa bibliothèque, mais comme tout le monde il connait la réputation des Dursley et il a des enfants qui travaillent pour le père de famille, alors il ne risquera rien hors des murs du sanctuaire qu'à trouver le garçon.

Il n'est pas le seul à faire de même. Il a bien vu que les gens sont plus que gentil avec le jeune aux cheveux couleur corbeau. Comme lui, ils sont plusieurs à avoir été comme hypnotisés par ce regard émeraude. Et comme lui, ils donnent des petits moments de répit à ce jeune.  
Harry en a conscience de l'aide que lui procurent certaines personnes aux alentours du quartier. Il les remercie toujours de façon polie et veille toujours à ce que son oncle ou sa tante ne soit jamais au courant de leur aide.

Malheureusement, il voit que l'heure de préparer le dîner approche et doit déjà rentrer. Il devra revenir pour finir de lire la suite d'Alice au Pays des merveilles. Lui aussi aimerait bien tomber dans un autre monde.

Il rangea le livre à sa place et prit la direction de la sortie. Il vit le Cercle l'attendre tel des prédateurs qui chassent une proie. Lui bloquant un maximum d'issue. L'obligeant à prendre le trajet le plus long. Enfin pour celui qui ne connaît pas les raccourcis comme lui. Il prit une grande inspiration et s'élança droit dans leur piège. Les autres gamins commencèrent directement leur chasse. Il les surprit en prenant une petite ruelle réputée pour être malfamé. Peu de gamins le suivent encore.

Seul le cousin et ses proches acolytes le poursuivent. Harry passe prêt d'une vielle maison. Les autres suivent toujours, ils n'ont pas fait attention à la barrière que leur proie à ouvert. Harry entend les cris derrière lui, mais ne prend pas la peine de se retourner. Il sait que derrière la barrière se trouvaient des gros chiens qui ne demandent cas courir après les gosses.

Finalement, il arrive de nouveau dans le parc, encore 300 mètres et il serait à la maison des Dursley. Il pensait souffler quand il entendit juste derrière lui son cousin. Il a bêtement tourné la tête ce qui a permis à son poursuivant de le plaquer au sol.  
Il s'attendait à recevoir les coups. À la place, il vit son cousin littéralement volé à une dizaine de mètres de lui. Sa brute de cousin regarde terrifier vers lui… Non derrière lui. Harry se lève et regarde à son tour ce qui fait si peur à la petite terreur du quartier.

En face de lui, il ne voit qu'une simple femme d'une quarantaine d'années aux cheveux aussi noirs que les siens. Elle est habillée dans un très classe tailleur bleu nuit avec un petit chemisier blanc/argenté.  
Elle se tenait là en face de lui. Droite dans sa posture. Fier dans son regard. Harry avait l'impression de voir une noble dame d'autrefois tel que les livres les décrivent.

« Bonsoir jeune homme. Je suis Rowena Ravenclaw. dit-elle en lui tendant la main.  
-Bonsoir, madame. Harry. Harry Potter » répondit-il en serrant la main.


	4. Chapter 4 mains dans la mains

Rowena prit le temps d'observer l'enfant qui répondait à son salut. Par un simple regard, elle fouilla l'esprit du garçon pour le connaitre.  
Elle pouvait dire qu'une chose : la Magie est vraiment formidable.  
Elle est aussi magnifique que dangereuse. Elle est aussi mortelle qu'elle prend soin de ses enfants.  
Tout ça est tellement vrai avec le garçon en face d'elle. Elle a permis sa naissance. Lui a donné un très grand potentiel magique, mais en contrepartie, il perdu ses parents. Elle a lu un truc sur leurs morts. Le gosse fut donc élevé par sa tante. Un début de vie bien difficile à tel point que la Magie a dû le protéger.  
Le garçon de 5 ans fait peut être la taille de celui de quatre, mais son esprit est au moins aussi développer que celui d'un de sept voir huit selon ses premières estimations.  
Oui. Elle allait le prendre sous son aile. Lui donner un maximum de son savoir pour le préparer à son futur.  
A bien regarder, le jeune Harry lui faisait penser à une version miniature de son propre père. Même coiffure, même teinte de couleur. Tous deux, un corps frêle, mais un grand pouvoir magique. La seule différence est dans les yeux. Le premier truc qu'elle devra faire pour le gosse, un bilan de santé et corriger les petites imperfections.  
Elle aime bien le boulot de mère nature. Une chose si complexe et pourtant si simple. Mais quand on peut améliorer quelque chose, il faut le faire. Après tout, ce n'est qu'une sorte d'évolution.  
Voilà qu'elle s'égare encore dans ses pensées. Et le jeune Potter qui l'observe avec ses deux émeraudes cachées derrière ses lunettes trop grandes pour lui. Qu'elles sont moches en plus ses lunettes !  
N'empêche qu'appart ça, le regard du gosse en est presque hypnotique. C'est la première fois qu'elle voit des yeux de cette couleur. On dirait des petits émeraudes illuminés par une lumière infinie. Elle aime regard ce vert.

Xx-HP-xX

Harry regardait plus en détail la femme qui lui tenait la main.  
Il l'aimait bien. Il ne s'est pas pourquoi, mais il arrive depuis toujours à savoir si les gens seront gentils avec lui ou pas du premier coup d'œil. Et cette dame sera bien avec lui.  
Elle le regardait droit dans les yeux comme si elle y cherchait quelque chose. Harry remarqua que ses yeux sont gris voir argenté. Il a l'impression de regarder deux petites étoiles. Il aime bien ça.  
Il aime bien aussi ses cheveux qui volent légèrement dans le vent d'été. Le souffle lui apporte aussi le parfum de la femme. Un mélange d'odeurs d'encre associé à celui des livres ainsi qu'une légère note de fleur. D'iris.  
Il sent aussi la chaleur de sa main qui sert la sienne. C'est la première fois qui ressent cette chaleur. Il a bien lu des livres qui parlent de ce sentiment, mais là, il n'en est pas sûr. Non ! Il n'est pas amoureux.  
Mais le garçon aimerait que ça dure encore un peu. Voir ces étoiles. Sentir le parfum et cette chaleur. Problème, il doit aller préparer le dîner.

Xx RR xX

Rowena sent l'odeur de livre sur le garçon. Elle sent la chaleur de cette petite main qui lui tend. Elle sent aussi que le garçon doit y aller. Alors quand il veut partir, elle l'accompagne. Toujours en lui tenant la main.  
Pour elle ne sait qu'elle raison, elle a peur que si elle la lâche, elle perd le garçon.  
Il doit penser pareil, car il sert un peu plus fort sa main. Un peu plus à chaque pas qu'ils approchent de la maison.  
Elle a bien vu dans l'esprit d'Harry qu'il ne veut pas y aller. Attend qu'elle dise un peu son mot et il n'y mettra plus jamais les pieds dans cette famille qui ne comprend pas le sens même du mot famille.  
Tien. Le garçon qu'elle a envoyé valdinguer dans les airs est en fait son cousin. Aucune ressemblance physique avec le garçon à ses côtés.  
Ah, mais beaucoup plus avec l'espèce de morse qui lui hurle dessus alors qu'elle est sur le palier de sa porte.

Xx HP xX

Harry a peur. Son oncle crie sur la femme qui lui tient la main. Cette dernière lui serre un peu la main pour le rassurer. Elle lui fait même un sourire timide avant de lui dire d'aller dans sa chambre pendant qu'elle va parler à son oncle et sa tante.  
Il obéit et va dans son placard. Il regarde par les trous d'aération la discussion des adultes.  
La femme en tailleur s'installe tranquille dans un des fauteuils du salon. Son oncle continue de crier sur la femme. Sa tante la regarde bizarrement quand elle sortit un morceau de bois d'une de ses manches.  
Tante Pétunia s'installa dans le canapé. Blanche. Livide. L'oncle Vernom a arrêté de crier. La femme en tailleur leur explique des choses qu'il n'entend pas bien à cause du bruit que fait son cousin qui n'arrête pas de monter ou descendre l'escalier.  
Il voit les adultes signer une sorte de tas de papier. Son oncle a l'air ravi. La femme aussi.  
D'ailleurs, elle s'avance vers son placard. Elle ouvre la porte de ce dernier.  
« Bien. Harry. À partir de maintenant, tu vas vivre avec moi. Prends ce sac et mets y tes affaires » lui dit-elle en lui tendant un sac en cuir qu'elle sortit de sa poche droite.  
Encore une fois, il obéit. Ce fut rapide, car il n'avait pas grand-chose. Deux, trois tenues trop grandes pour lui. Trois soldats de plomb et ses livres et cahiers.  
À la vue de ses derniers, la femme en bleu lui fit un grand sourire.  
Elle reprit le sac qu'elle mit sur son épaule. Elle lui prit la main et ils quittaient le 4 prive drive de Little Whinging sans se retourner.

* * *

Petit message de l'auteur qui remercie beaucoup tout le monde pour les messages.

Ce chapitre est un peu court mais je ne me voyais pas le rallonger inutilement. Il en aura dès fois des longs et d'autre du même type que celui-ci.

J'espère que vous l'avez apprécier quand même. Je ne sais pas quand je posterais le prochain, il se peut qu'il y est des semaines sans (comme l'inspiration quoi). Dans tous les cas je vous dis à mercredi, sur, pour cette fic, ou ce week-end pour la suite avec ma fic principale.

Bisous à tous.

Guibe


	5. Chapter 5

Xx HP xX

Tout est allé très vite après qu'Harry est mis sa main dans celle de la femme. Trop vite même. Si vite qu'il en a laissé son dernier repas sur le trottoir où ils sont apparu. Dans son esprit de garçon de 5 ans, s'était bizarre.  
Il a beau être intelligent pour son âge, il ne comprend pas comment l'adulte à fait pour les venir à cet endroit alors qu'ils étaient à un autre beaucoup plus loin. Ce n'est pas tout. D'un simple geste, elle nettoya l'endroit où il avait vomi.

Le garçon en lui aurait dû être effrayé par ces actions bizarres étranges, mais quelque chose en lui disait que s'était « normale ».  
Après un moment, il arrêta de réfléchir pour voir ou il avait atterri. Une grande rue commerçante très animée. D'ailleurs, il devait avoir une sorte de fête ou d'animation, car les gens sont habillés étrangement avec des sortes de robes de toutes les couleurs et avec des motifs différents.  
Les bâtiments ont des façades aussi colorées que les tenues des gens. La rue est animée, bruyante. Il n'aime pas ça. Harry préfère le calme d'une bibliothèque. Là, il est obligé de tenir fermement la main de la femme aux longs cheveux noirs pour ne pas se perdre.  
Pas qu'il n'aime la chaleur de cette main, mais il préfère marcher seul comme les grands.

Xx RR xX

Rowena avançait d'un pas rapide sur le Chemin de Traverse. Elle veut en finir vite avec ce qu'elle a prévu. C'est-à-dire l'adoption officielle du garçon.  
Et quel garçon. La Magie a vraiment un sens de l'humour spécial. Le garçon avait beau avoir caché sa cicatrice, elle l'avait distingué. Son futur protégé n'est autre qu'Harry Potter le Survivant. La seule personne qui à résister au sortilège de la mort.

Elle avait lu rapidement son esprit pour savoir qui il est, comment il est mentalement et comment il avait grandi. La première réponse à ses questions fut une agréable surprise. Ensuite, le gosse, non le jeune Harry, faut qu'elle s'y habitue, est plus intelligent que les autres. Elle devra lui faire faire des tests pour connaitre son véritable niveau scolaire. Elle verra ça avec des sans-magies ou moldu comme les autres les appellent.  
C'est la troisième réponse qui l'oblige à l'adopter. Elle avait prévu de le faire si son élève était orphelin. Mais là, il était élevé par sa famille. On aurait donc pensé qu'il soit aimé voir choyer. À la place, il était traité comme un esclave, pire même.

Une pensée inimaginable pour la femme qu'elle est. Ses instincts maternels hurlèrent de terreur. Jamais elle ne ferait subir ça à un enfant. Demander à un jeune d'aider dans les tâches de la maison est normal, mais pas au point qu'il fasse toutes les tâches, non les corvées.

Heureusement, elle était venue préparer avec des contrats pour avoir la garde l'égal de l'enfant. Elle avait préparé ses documents officiels avec des avocats moldu et gobelin. Elle n'avait plus que la signature des tuteurs à avoir. Chose qui fut très simple. Même pas besoin de les acheter ou autre chose. Ils signèrent directement pour se débarrasser littéralement de l'enfant.

Cette réaction amplifia la colère de Rowena. Elle ne veut pas que le jeune garçon la voie en colère ou énervé alors elle marche vite. Trop vite pour Harry. Elle sent qu'il tient fermement sa main pour pas se perdre.

Elle est désolée pour lui. Elle voit bien qu'il veut, comme elle à son âge, marcher seul comme les grands. Plus que dix mètres et ils seront devant la Gringotts. Elle lui sourit pour le rassurer.

Xx HP xX

Le garçon aux yeux verts trottine à côté de la femme. Il sent qu'elle est en colère contre qu'elle que chose. Pas lui, vu qu'elle lui sourit chaleureusement. Enfin, il s'enfiche un peu, car elle a l'air moins en colère quand ils approchent d'un immense bâtiment qui domine ceux aux alentours.  
Avec sa façade aussi blanche que la neige, on le repère même à l'autre bout de la rue. Harry lit le nom sur le mur : Gringotts Banque pour….  
Pas le temps de savoir la suite, car il doit monter rapidement les marches qui mènent à un gigantesque portail en bronze richement travailler. De chaque côté de l'accès de la porte en argent se trouvent deux gardes en armure médiévales.  
Harry se demande si ce sont des personnes de petite-taille qui sont là pour l'animation ?

« Ce sont des gobelins. » lui dit la femme qui lui tient la main.  
« C'est très intelligent, très fort physiquement aussi. Généralement, ils sont à la fois des guerriers et des banquiers. En plus d'autres choses.  
Et ne les compares jamais à des nains ou personnes de petites tailles. Ils détestent ça.  
Je te demanderais aussi de bien lire le poème à côté de la porte et de le retenir, d'accord Harry ? » lui demanda l'adulte.  
Il avait bien sur remarque la petite plaque avec un texte gravé dessus, mais il ne pouvait pas voir ce qui était inscrit dessus de peur de perdre la femme.  
Cette dernière lui lâcha la main pour qu'il aille voir. Il courut rapidement pour lire tout aussi vite le dit poème :

« Entre ici étranger si tel est ton désir  
Mais à l'appât du gain, renonce à obéir,  
Car celui qui veut prendre et ne veut pas gagner,  
De sa cupidité, le prix devra payer.  
Si tu veux t'emparer, en ce lieu souterrain,  
D'un trésor convoité qui jamais ne fut tien,  
Voleur, tu trouveras, en guise de richesse,  
Le juste châtiment de ta folle hardiesse. »

Ses quelques mots lui disaient clairement que les voleurs sont sévèrement punis si la banque les attrapes.

« Sache Harry, que cette banque n'a jamais subi de vol de toute son histoire. Les gobelins y veillent énormément. Et c'est ce qui fait la réputation de l'établissement. » Précisa la femme qui est venue derrière lui pour l'accompagner.  
Elle lui tendit une nouvelle fois sa main. Qu'il se précipita de prendre. Il aime ce contact, ça le rassure.

Xx RR xX

Mince. Pourquoi elle a dit à son futur élève de lire ce poème ?  
Question bête. Pour lui apprendre que les gobelins sont doués pour garder des choses. Elle commençait déjà ses petits cours. C'est normal pour elle. C'est même un peu ça marque de fabrique de faire une simple sortie un immense cours.  
Alors pourquoi quand le jeune garçon lui lâcha la main ça lui a fait mal au cœur ? Pourquoi elle se sentait obliger de le suivre ? De se mettre entre lui et d'autre adulte pour pas qu'il soit renversé ? Pourquoi quand il reprit sa main, elle était de nouveau calme ?  
Ses mois où elle passa à lire un maximum de livre lui a fait oublier les relations humaines. Être seul trop longtemps lui a toujours fait cet effet. Mais alors, c'est-elle déjà attaché au garçon comme elle l'avait fait à ses amis ?

Trop de questions qu'elle range dans un coin de sa tête. Il y a plus important à faire. Elle s'est dirigée automatiquement vers le bureau du directeur de la banque. Harry la suit. Les Gobelins observent et la laissent faire. Ils savent bien qui elle est.

Xx HP xX

Harry est complètement époustouflé par l'immense hall de la banque. Il n'a malheureusement pas le temps de tout voir, mais il remarque que ceux qui sont aux guichets ressembles au garde, mais à la place des armures, ils portent des costumes d'hommes d'affaires.  
En fait, il remarque que les gobelins sont des créatures humanoïdes de petite taille, au teint basané et avec des longs doigts et des longs pieds. Il croit avoir vu un sourire et ça fait un peu peur vu que les dents avaient l'air extrêmement pointu.  
Il se tient à côté de la femme, de Rowena. Avec tout ça, il en avait presque oublié son prénom. Depuis qu'il a lu le poème, elle marche moins vite. Ça lui permet de suivre plus facilement.

Ils ne font pas la queue comme les autres. Ils vont directement dans un couloir. Ils montent les escaliers tout aussi blancs que la façade. Il remarque des tableaux représentant des gobelins. En haut de l'escalier, il fait face à une statue en or représentant un gobelin. Sur la plaque, en or est gravé le nom du gobelin : GRINGOTTS, Fondateur de la banque.

Harry suivit Rowena qui se dirigea vers une porte avec les mots Directeur Ragnuk IV écrit dessus.


	6. Chapter 6

Ragnuk était tranquillement assis dans son bureau de directeur de la prestigieuse banque de Gringotts quand celle que ses ancêtres appelaient la tornade rentra calmement. Il ne comprendrait jamais les surnoms que donnent les vieux gobelins.  
La femme en face de lui est toujours calme, posé. Quand elle vient, c'est toujours pour un but clair et précis. Elle prépare toujours tous pour faciliter l'affaire dans les deux sens, pour eux et elle.

Cette fois, elle vient avec un jeune garçon. Elle veut surement finaliser l'adoption. Il le sait, car il a lui-même préparé les papiers pour cette dernière.  
En bon directeur, il invite sa cliente à s'installer et lui propose un thé. Elle lui en demanda une à la fleur d'oranger. Le gobelin le remarqua alors, cette tornade dans les yeux de la femme brune. Seuls ses yeux indiquaient son état psychologique. La tisane demandée est surement là pour qu'elle puisse garder son calme pour les affaires.

Ragnuk remarqua qu'elle regardait différemment le jeune garçon. Plus avec le soin de le protégé. Le directeur en profita pour le regarder un peu. A part les yeux, on aurait pu croire que c'est son fils. Mêmes cheveux noirs. Même façon de se tenir sur les fauteuils. Même calme apparent.

Oui seulement en apparence, car les deux ont l'air prêt à bondir de leur siège.  
Il voyait bien que le garçon, avec ses yeux émeraude avait à la fois peur et cet éclat de curiosité que l'on retrouve cher les enfants qui viennent pour leur première à la banque des sorciers. Le gobelin voyait qu'il restait silencieux, mais qu'il mourrait d'envie de poser mille et une question.

De l'autre côté, la femme avait surement envie qu'il les pose pour pouvoir y répondre. Les deux attendaient juste le bon moment.

Il avait remarqué tout ça dès leur entrer. Une vilaine habitude qu'il avait depuis qu'il était jeune et qui lui a permis de devenir rapidement ce qui est aujourd'hui : directeur de la banque de Gringotts donc un des trois rois du peuple gobelins. Celui avec le plus de pouvoir.  
Son assistant revient très vite avec la tisane et les servit tous. Le seul point qui change par rapport à avant, c'est qu'ils sont remplis. Il avait remarqué tout ça dès leur entrer.

Nom d'un dragon ! Sa cliente, Rowena Ravenclaw, fondatrice de Poudlard, vient d'adopter Harry Potter, le Survivant, le héros national.

Cela est surement le jour de la naissance de la prochaine tempête.

Xx RR xX

Rowena est content. Tout est en ordre. Elle peut enfin commencer son grand projet. Elle sortit de la banque avec Harry. Elle leur acheta des glaces. Comme à son habitude, elle prit le parfum à la pêche sanguine. Elle adore la pêche, son parfum, son goût et tout et tout.  
Comme à son habitude, elle prit le parfum à la pêche sanguine.

Ensuite, petit après-midi shopping. Attention pas comme celle que font les autres femmes. Dix minutes pour des vêtements pour le jeune garçon vu que le reste de ses affaires laissent vraiment à déplorer. Le reste du temps c'est librairie, magasin de potion, celui d'astronomie et pour finir remplissage du garde-manger avec le plein d'ingrédients.

Xx HP xX

Harry est content. Après être sorti du grand bâtiment, il a eu une glace. Rowena parla pendant vingt minutes sur le pourquoi du comment elle avait pris le parfum pêche sanguine. Ça la fait plus que sourire, car elle en oubliait de manger sa glace et cette dernière fondait petit à petit.  
Ensuite, elle a presque sauté de son siège ne criant un « Shopping. » bien énergique. Il a eu un peu peur au début que ça soit pareil qu'avec sa tante. Mais ce fut l'inverse. Rowena lui acheta des vêtements neufs. C'est premier vrai vêtement à lui. Pas un que son cousin a déjà porté.  
Après, ils allèrent dans une librairie. Il a eu le droit de prendre une bonne vingtaine de livre de son choix. Il a dû argumenter sur pourquoi il avait choisi tel ouvrage et pourquoi pas un autre. S'était super intéressant. Certain de ses choix furent rejetés. Rowena les a déjà chez elle et pas d'achats inutiles avec elle.  
Il a été dans une sorte de magasin d'apothicaire, à moins que ça soit un herboriste. Ça sentait bon en tout cas. Il eut droit à un télescope. La brune à sous-entendu qu'ils allaient observer les étoile tous les deux. Il a hâte.  
Elle a aussi fait des courses. Elle lui demandait ce qu'il aime comme nourriture. La brune à sous-entendu qu'ils allaient observer les étoile tous les deux. Non. Alors elle en fera une fois. Puis dans un quasi murmure, elle dit qu'elle testera les nouvelles recettes.  
À la fin de cette journée, il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre. Allait-il retourner chez les Dursley ? Il n'espérait pas. Puis d'après ce qu'il comprenait, il allait passer plus de temps avec Rowena. Mais comment ?  
Tous pleins de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Il commençait à avoir peur.

Xx RR xX

Rowena voyait bien que le garçon est heureux de passer la fin de journée avec elle. Il a de bon goût en vêtement et littérature. Il sait écouter. Reste sage. L'enfant parfait. Il lui rappelle un peu sa fille.  
Le soleil commençait à se coucher, il était temps de rentrer. C'est là qu'elle remarqua que le garçon avait peur. Elle le lut dans ses yeux. Dès fois, elle est vraiment une idiote. Elle a oublié de dire au garçon qu'elle l'avait adopté. Qu'ils allaient vivre ensemble. Mais comment le dire ?  
Godric l'aurait dit de but en blanc. Salazar l'aurait sous-entendu. Helga l'aurait fait en douceur.  
Bien, elle se souvient avoir fait des remarques comme quoi ils allaient voir les étoiles tous les deux. Donc la partie Sal est faite.  
En douceur…oh ! Oui. Elle prépare le petit pour le prochain transplanage. Le rassurer avec des mots simples. Ne pas parler d'accidents. Bien. Sa meilleure amie serait fière d'elle là. Ne pas oublier le sourire. Mais ne pas le forcer non plus.  
Comment voulez-vous forcer un sourire avec cette bougne ? Vous êtes obligé de lui faire un sourire. Alors en plus si vous le regardez droits dans les yeux, vous fondez complètement. Zut, elle devient complètement gaga de son protégé.  
Aller ! Hop ! On transplane. On vérifie que tout est là. Pareil sur Harry. Il n'a pas vomi s'est déjà bien.  
Bon maintenant la partie Gryffondor.  
« Harry. Bienvenue dans ton nouveau chez toi. »


	7. Chapter 7

Xx HP xX

La pluie tombe sur la vitre. Le vent d'hiver souffle dehors. Mais Harry Potter s'en fiche. Il est confortablement installé dans un fauteuil près d'un bon feu en train de lire un livre sur les sorciers en Egypte en ancienne.

En réalité, il relisait se livre ou profite de l'instant présent pour être avec sa tutrice : Rowena Ravenclaw.  
Ça fait maintenant deux ans qu'il vit avec elle. Et sa vie à un peu changé depuis.

En commençant pas sa santé physique et son bien-être. La femme bien qu'aillant l'air strict s'est très inquiété de son état. Faut dire qu'il était petit et très maigre pour son âge. Elle a tout fait pour qu'il devienne ce qu'il aurait toujours dû être, un garçon en pleine forme.  
Après, il y a eu le grand changement ou nom d'une bouse de dragon, je suis un sorcier. Car il n'est pas un monstre, mais un sorcier. Un humain capable de faire de la magie. Et par Merlin qu'il adore la magie.

C'est vrai quoi. Quel gosse n'a jamais rêvé d'avoir des pouvoirs, de voir des dragons, chevaucher des créatures que l'on pense de légende, mais que l'on nous cache ? Qui n'a jamais eu envie de faire des potions, de voler sur un balai, d'apprendre des formules magiques abracadabrante ? Bah pour Harry s'est un peu devenu son quotidien.

Comme tous les enfants de son âge, il va à l'école, ou le collège, car il a sauté des classes. Et oui ! 7 ans et demi et déjà en cinquième. Il est même plutôt fier de lui. Le hic, c'est qu'il n'a pas beaucoup d'amis du coup. Soit il est trop jeune, ou expose trop son intellect. Soit ceux de son âge sont trop bêtes.  
Il retrouve donc des amis que n'importe qui peut se faire : les livres.

Mais comme Rowena lui a dit : « Ce n'est pas bon de rester enfermer à lire. Du coup, on va…. »  
Là, elle trouve toujours une nouvelle pour chaque week-end. Genre, deux semaines avant que sa classe ait cour à la piscine, elle l'emmena à la mer pour qu'il apprenne à nager. Elle a su, il ne sait comment, qu'il avait peur de l'eau.

Mais attention ! Une sortie avec Mme Ravenclaw veut toujours dire deux choses. En premier, ils vont bien s'amuser et en deuxième, il y aura toujours quelque chose à apprendre. C'est comme ça qu'il rencontra des êtres de l'eau, des sirènes et triton. La semaine d'après s'était dauphin et baleine.  
Bref que de bon souvenir. Mais ce qui préfère le plus s'est quand elle lui donne des cours sur le monde magique. Elle répond à toutes ses questions. Maintenant qu'il y pense, elle a toujours réponse à tous Mme Ravenclaw.

Xx RR xX

La pluie tombe sur la vitre. Le vent d'hiver souffle dehors. Mais Rowena Ravenclaw s'en fiche. Elle est confortablement installée dans un fauteuil près d'un bon feu en train de lire un livre sur la médecine. Ou plutôt elle essaye de réviser pour son concours de médecin, mais elle préfère faire semblant et profité pour se perdre dans le vert des yeux de son fils adoptif.

Deux ans qu'il est à ses côtés. Dit comme ça, cela peut paraitre bizarre. Non s'est franchement bizarre. Mais elle ne trouve pas d'autres mots. N'empêche qu'en deux ans sa vie à bien changer. Elle ne s'ennuie plus du tout. Enfin si de temps à autre, mais elle trouve généralement une activité rapidement. Et là où c'est bizarre, c'est qu'elle y inclue toujours le garçon qui fait aussi semblant de relire un livre sur les sorciers de l'Egypte ancienne.

Elle se souvient que les premiers mois, elle a gavé le garçon de potion pour qu'il soit en forme ou retrouve une forme correcte. Potion nutritive, de correction de croissance et elle en passe. Mais avec ça le jeune sorcier voulut apprendre à en faire. Du coup, elle voulut améliorer certaine potion. Enfin surtout le goût car beaucoup son infecte.

C'est donc avec son jeune assistant qu'elle améliora la plupart des potions connues. Pas une grande avancée, mais passé d'un breuvage que les patients recrachaient à un au goût de noisette ou miel fut plus que bien accueil par la communauté magique.

Elle est plutôt fière d'Harry. Elle aimerait bien dire son fils, mais vu qu'elle lui interdit de l'appeler maman ou mère, elle s'interdit aussi de l'appeler son fils. Pourquoi ? Lui avait un jour demandé l'enfant. Et bien pour la bonne et simple bonne raison qu'il a un papa et une maman.  
Alors certes, ils sont morts. Mais il leur doit quand même le respect et elle ne veut pas qu'il oublie sa mère. Ça lui fait quand même un pincement au cœur quand il se rectifie avant de l'appeler Mme Ravenclaw ou simplement Rowena.

Mais elle oublie vite ce sentiment quand elle voit se sourire sur son visage ou sa soif de connaissance dans ses yeux. Elle retrouve les deux durant ses cours sur le monde magique où il pose énormément de questions. Pour Rowena, ça rappelle aussi les premiers cours qu'elle donnait avec ses amis. C'est en leurs hommages qu'elle s'efforce d'élever le jeune élève comme l'aurait voulu les quatre fondateurs de la célèbre école de magie qu'est Poudlard.

Harry est donc un peu, leur héritier à eux. Le mélange donne des situations qui, elle l'avoue l'amuse beaucoup. Du genre, ou un jeune homme de tout juste 7 ans arriva à mettre hors d'état de nuire des voyous qui agressaient une jeune fille juste parce qu'elle était d'origine indienne.

Le garçon face à cette intolérance et injustice

N'écouta que son courage et fonça tel un chevalier

Pour donner une bonne série de coup de poing et de pied

Qui certes n'avais pas de puissance destructrice

Mais les frappes d'une précision chirurgicale

Démarra un combat fort déloyal.

Avec son intelligence, il rusa.

Certains passant dire qu'il dansait

D'autre y virent y un chat

Il forçat les brutes au retrait

Après tant de gentillesse

Un bisou il eut de la princesse

Car l'indienne, elle est et sera

Mais reine elle le deviendra.

Oui, ça fait sourire de savoir qu'un enfant de 7 ans à de ce fait évité un incident diplomatique entre deux pays qui risquaient de rentrer en guerre pour une broutille. Bien sûr, il sait quand même fait gronder à l'école pour usage de la violence.  
Elle a dû le gronder aussi. Rien de bien méchant, juste un repas de choux fleur. Il déteste ça. Rowena aussi, mais ça passe tout seul avec sa sauce spéciale qui donne un autre goût aux aliments. Une de ses meilleures inventions.


	8. Chapter 8

Xx RR xX

Rowena s'allongea dans son lit exténué et prit le temps de penser à sa journée.  
Aujourd'hui s'était les 9 ans d'Harry. Elle avait donc prévu plein de surprises pour lui.  
Mais bien que ça soit un jour particulier et en plein milieu de l'été, elle resta ferme sur le fait qu'il doit continuer à suivre ses cours. Après tout, c'est lui qui a choisi d'apprendre le piano alors qu'elle aurait pu lui apprendre le violon. Lui encore qu'il choisit d'arpenter la voie du sabre en pratiquant le Kendo.  
Bon, c'est vrai que c'est elle qui l'a forcé à prendre des activités extra-scolaires pour qu'il rencontre d'autre enfant de son âge. Et ça a marché assez bien vu que son petit garçon s'est fait des amis.

Une jeune fille qui joue du violon et qu'il accompagne durant les différents concours. Et deux garçons à son dojo.  
Depuis qu'il les a rencontrés, Harry a l'air plus heureux. Donc Rowena est plus heureuse aussi.  
Pour son anniversaire, elle avait préparé dans la matinée ses repas préférés. Différentes affaires pour un petit voyage surpris, plus les achats de quelques ouvrages qu'il recherchait mais qu'elle n'avait pas.

Xx HP xX

Harry est allongé dans son lit, mais n'arrive pas à dormir.  
Faut dire qu'il a eu une superbe journée préparée avec son par Rowena. Il n'a pas arrêté de la remercier de la soirée.  
En même temps qui peut se vanter que pour ses 9 ans, il a reçu un meilleur vu grâce à une opération des gobelins. Donc qu'il ne porte plus d'affreuses lunettes. Qu'en plus, il est parti visiter une réserve d'animaux magique. Qu'il a pu avoir la chance de voler à dos d'hippogriffe, a aussi vu des espèces presque éteintes. Suivi par une session d'entraînement au kendo avec un grand-maître puis un repas dans un grand restaurant en France.  
Bref, une journée qui l'avait bien fatigué et rendu plus qu'heureux. Mais les meilleurs cadeaux, il les a eus de Rowena directement.  
Sa propre collections de livres enchantés, les cinq premiers volumes d'histoire du monde magique (corriger par sa tutrice). Et le plus beau cadeau…

Xx RR xX

Rowena avait craqué. Harry voulait l'appeler mère, maman. Elle lui refusait. Mettant l'excuse du respect de la mémoire à ses vrais parents.  
Le gosse est trop intelligent pour son propre bien. Il trouva le rituel pour parler à sa famille. Le demanda pour son 8ième anniversaire. Ou plutôt le soir d'Halloween de cette année-là.  
Elle le fit. Harry put voir ses parents, sous forme d'esprit. Rowena pu parler avec eux. Elle transmit les paroles d'amour au garçon. Garda pour elle le message de Lily Potter.

Xx HP xX

Il bâilla. Il se sentait partir dans les bras de Morphée. Il s'en fiche, car demain matin, il passera le reste de la journée avec sa tatie Wena.  
C'est avec cette pensée, qu'il s'endormit en souriant.

Xx RR xX

Tatie Wena. Pourquoi il a fallu qu'il choisît ce surnom ?  
Il aurait pu continuer à l'appeler Mme Ravenclaw ou simplement Rowena. Mais non, il avait choisi Tatie Wena.  
Pour se venger, elle l'avait directement appelé Ryry. Elle pensait qu'il n'aimerait pas. Et c'est vrai. Il adore quand elle l'appelle comme ça.  
Elle devrait être énervée, mais elle ne peut jamais véritablement le gronder quand elle le regarde dans les yeux. Surtout qu'elle lui a enlevé ses affreuses lunettes. Plus de barrières, elle plonge direct son regard dans un océan de verdure.  
Elle a bien essayé de supprimer la vilaine cicatrice en forme d'éclair qu'il a sur son front, mais étant une cicatrice magique, elle a peur du résultat. Puis Ryry la cache avec du fond de teint.

Rhaa. Elle n'arrive pas à dormir. Un lait chaud et au lit. Elle appelle son elfe de maison. Curieuse créature qu'il l'a suivi dans son voyage dans le temps, en se mettant dans un sommeil profond, se réveillant à son retour.

Elle retourne vers sa chambre par le grand couloir de sa maison. Elle s'arrête. Trois portes. À gauche, sa chambre. Mais elle n'a pas envie de dormir. En face, sa grande bibliothèque magique. Elle pourrait bien lire un livre ou deux avant de dormir ou… Ou elle va dans la troisième pièce.

Oui ! Elle fait ça. Elle ouvre discrètement la porte. Elle se trouve dans une pièce qui ressemble bien à son propriétaire, multifacette. Elle distingue le piano, les mannequins d'entraînements, le petit laboratoire de potion, un bureau, une armoire à vêtements, un tas de bric à braques ou elle croit voir un manche à balai. Et au milieu de ce capharnaüm un lit. Un lit qui est en train de léviter à un bon mètre du sol. Mais elle distingue son garçon endormit avec le sourire.

Elle quitte la pièce, contente d'elle et part suivre l'exemple d'Harry en rejoignant la douceur de ses draps.

* * *

Aujourd'hui deux chapitres exceptionnellement car le deuxième est un peu trop court. Puis zut c'est bientôt noël aussi.

Potterment votre

Guibe


	9. interlude spécial

« Harry ! Cria Rowena installé sur un confortable fauteuil dans sa bibliothèque.  
-pas la peine de crier Tatie. J'étais à côté. Répondit l'appeler qui arriva en courant.  
-désoler mon petit Ryry. J'ai besoin de ton aide aujourd'hui.  
-D'accord. C'est pourquoi ? Potion ? Artisanat divers ? Boutiques ? Jardinage ?  
-Non. Ce n'est pas pour une de nos activités régulières.  
-Donc une expérience. Rassure moi ce n'est pas de la cuisine ?  
-D'après ce que j'ai lu, il y en a, mais je serais ton assistante et toi le chef pour cette étape. Pas la peine de soupirer de soulagement très cher. Je sais reconnaitre que je suis une novice pour la cuisine.  
-Ce n'est pas pour critiquer Tatie, mais le dernier repas que tu as essayé de faire à plus que brûler.  
-J'étais trop absorbé par la lecture du livre de cuisine.  
-N'empêche qu'a ton âge tu ne sais toujours pas faire une omelette correcte sans en louper une quarantaine avant.  
-M'enfiche. Avec ma sauce spéciale, tout ce que je fais est très bon.  
-Bon et si tu me parlais de ton expérience. Je suppose qu'elle a un nom.  
-Oh oui ! C'est Noël !  
-Ah….donc tu veux préparer le prochain ou fêter celui passé avec du retard ?  
-Je vous signale jeune homme que l'on peut très bien organiser celui de cette année. Avec la magie rien n'est impossible.  
Et je compte sur toi mon garçon pour me guider. » Dit-elle en se levant tout en invoquant un bureau pour commencer à préparer son expérience.  
Rowena tournait le dos à son protégé donc elle ne vit pas de suite le problème.  
« Alors Harry par quoi on commence ?  
-euh…je sais pas  
-Comment ça, tu ne sais pas ? Tu n'as jamais fêté noël ?  
-Bah oui. Je sais qu'il faut un sapin pour le décorer, mais je n'avais pas le droit de le faire, car Tante Pétunia ne voulait pas que je casse les décorations.  
Je sais aussi que l'on accroche une chaussette avec son nom dessus pour avoir des cadeaux dedans en fonction de si on est sage, mais comme mon cousin se débrouillait pour que je sois punie à sa place, je n'ai jamais eu de cadeau.  
Pareil pour le repas du 24 et celui du 25. Généralement, j'aidais à les préparer, mais n'avait droit qu'aux restes le 27 ou 28. » Plus le garçon en parlant plus ses yeux émeraude se noyaient dans un océan de larmes.

Comment une fête décrite comme joyeuse dans ses livres pouvaient faire pleurer son protégé. Puis zut quoi. Elle déteste vraiment ses Dursley. Elle déteste voir pleurer son petit Harry.  
Alors elle fit ce que lui dit son instinct maternel. Elle se baissa à sa hauteur, tendit les bras vers lui pour le tenir et plongea son regard dans le sien pour lui dire :  
« Tu sais Harry, moi non plus je n'ai jamais fêté Noël.  
-c'est vrai, demanda le garçon entre deux pleurs.  
-oui. Déjà, car à mon époque, il n'y avait pas cette fête. Et ensuite ma famille ne fêtait pas Yule.  
-Yule ?  
-La fête du solstice d'hivers. Ça vient de la mythologie scandinave. Le gardien du passage entre les différents mondes  
\- Heimdall, le gardien du bigfrost  
-On dit du Bifröst mais sinon, c'est bien lui. Donc il part de chez lui pour récompenser les bons enfants en mettant des présents dans les chaussettes. Pour les méchants, il leur donne de la suie.  
-Pourquoi ta famille ne fêtait pas Yule ?  
-Car ils ne croyaient pas aux dieux. Puis on est des sorciers et on fête ça différemment.  
-Comment ?  
-Il y a un petit rituel que l'on peut faire car à cette période de l'année il y a un pic de magie.  
-Dit Tatie on peut le faire ?  
-J'aurais aimé faire un noël moldu cette année. Car oui, pas besoin de faire cette tête, j'ai fait le rituel les autres années. Tu étais trop jeune avant.  
-Allez Tatie ! S'il te plait.  
-Ah non commence pas à faire ton regard.  
-Quel regard ?  
-celui-là. Celui de chien battu. Rha. Faut vraiment que je m'entraîne à résister à ça.  
-Donc ça veut dire que l'on fait le rituel.  
-Oui, mais on fait la partie moldu en plus.  
-La partie moldu est ennuyeuse, on peut passer directement au rituel.  
-Toute manière avec toi dès que l'on parle magie tout le reste devient ennuyeux.  
-Pas ma faute si la Magie est si cool.  
-N'empêche que l'on fera quand même la moldu avant. Toute manière, le rituel se fait le soir. Alors je t'écoute. Que faut -il faire ?  
-On commence par le plus important : le sapin. On le met généralement prêt de la cheminé…euh…pour nous celle du salon.  
\- Alors allons-y. »

C'est donc ensemble qu'ils allaient dans le salon ou la dernière fondatrice de Poudlard joua de la baguette pour redécorer ce dernier selon les indications de son protégé. Les différents canapés ou fauteuils disparurent pour laisser la place à un magnifique sapin. Leurs elf de maison ayant entendu tout le début de la conversation revient à ce moment avec des décorations dorées et des boites de bougies.

Deux trois coups de baguette de Mme Ravenclaw et le tout s'envola pour prendre place sur le sapin, mais aussi un peu partout dans la maison. Elle apprécie beaucoup le choix d'Harry. Le vert du sapin et l'or des décorations vont parfaitement bien ensembles. Évidemment, elle aurait choisi bleu et bronze, mais c'est plus par mauvaise habitude.

Ensuite, ils partirent en direction de la cuisine pour préparer le repas. Harry démontra encore une fois à sa Tatie qu'il était un véritable cordon bleu doublé d'un grand pâtissier. Même l'elfe de Maison reconnaît le talent du jeune homme mais préfère garder le monopole de la cuisine les autres jours.  
Dans l'après-midi, chacun partit dans son coin pour préparer un ou des cadeaux pour les autres. Et oui les deux sorciers n'oublient pas leur elfe de maison.  
C'est pour ça que Rowena est en plein tricot et couture. Qu'Harry est au tour de l'établi à bois. Et que l'elfe est partie faire un petit transplanage pour acheter de nouveaux livres à ses gentils maîtres.

Arriva finalement très rapidement l'heure du dîner. Le repas fut grandement apprécié par ceux qu'ils l'ont préparé. Le succulent rôtie de gibier avec des petites châtaignes pour l'accompagner sans oublier le lit de pomme de terre grillés. Pour finir sur une note légère, ils mangèrent une salade de fruits.  
Vient le moment des échanges de cadeaux. L'elfe était sur de faire plaisir à ses sorciers en offrant des livres et Bande dessinés. Rowena a préféré créer un joli tablier pour son elfe. Mais attention, elle l'a brodé sur le côté pour le personnaliser à la personnalité de son elfe préféré. A son protégé, elle offrit un pull en laine bleu et argent avec trois lettres en or sur le devant : H, P, R.

Et Harry ? Comment les autres, il offrit quelque chose de pratique et que la personne aime. Des ustensiles de cuisine en bois ainsi que de quoi les ranger pour l'elfe. Pour sa Tatie Wena, il travaillait déjà dessus depuis un moment, il en a juste profité pour le fignoler un peu. Ou plutôt la fignolé. Car il offrit à sa Tatie une jolie boite finement décorée. Pas une simple boîte de rangement, mais une boîte à musique.  
Chacun remercia les deux autres. Chacun étant plus que ravie de fêter cette fête avec les deux autres. Les cadeaux sont futiles. Ils sont juste contents de partager ce moment ensemble.

Alors quand ils commençaient le rituel pour fêter le Solstice, ils le firent dans la joie. Rowena remarqua un petit changement par rapport aux autres fois. L'elfe aussi. Mais aucun ne s'en inquiéta.  
Rowena disait comment faire à Harry. Ce derniers n'avait qu'a copier les geste de l'adulte. Autour d'un grand feu, ils firent les gestes. Sortent de dance. En réalité vu du ciel, on remarque les traces de leur pas. Les lignes se forment. Le dessin prend forme et la Magie répond à l'appel.  
En porté dans l'élan du rituel, Harry avait fermé les yeux. Son corps avait bougé tout seul. L'adulte et l'elfe firent de même. Un simple regard entre eux et ils sourirent. C'est ce moment que choisit la Magie pour leur faire son cadeau.

Il descendit doucement. Il tourna un peu au tour du grand feu avant de se poser sur le bout du nez du jeune garçon aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux verts.  
Harry le regarda se poser. Rowena le vit aussi. Le premier flocon venait de se poser sur le bout du nez de son protéger. Il fit vite suivit par des milliers d'autres.  
Le jeune sorcier courait dans tous les sens pour les attraper. Rigolant comme tout enfant au contact de la neige. Quand il en eu assez au sol, il fit même une petite boule qu'il lança sur la femme aux cheveux aussi noir que les siens.

Rowena était ravi de voir le garçon s'amuser ainsi. Elle sourit un peu moins quand elle se prit la boule-de-neige en pleine figure. Le garçon eu peur un moment. Mais la vengeance est un plein qui se mange froid. Alors la sorcière profita de la neige et de sa magie pour courir après Harry tout en lui lançant une multitude de boules-de-neige.

Tous les deux rigolaient ainsi pendant de longue minute. Se chassant chacun, son tour. Après une bonne demi-heure, la femme attrapa l'enfant dans ses bras et elle se jeta sur un énorme tas de neige. Ils se sourirent en silence.  
Harry n'avait pas froid. Pas grâce à son nouveau pull, mais grâce a la chaleur des bras de sa Tatie qui le tiennent.

Mais toute bonne chose ont une fin alors la lady Ravenclaw le ramena très vite à l'intérieur puis à son lit car il était tard. Toute manière, la fatigue le gagna rapidement. Juste avant qu'il s'endorme, il entendit : « Joyeux Noël Harry. ». Il répondit de même à sa Tatie qui l'embrassa sur le front ce qui eut pour effet de l'endormir.

* * *

L'auteur vous souhaite un joyeux Noël !


	10. Chapter 9

Xx HP xX

Le célèbre garçon à la cicatrice en forme d'éclair était fatigué. Il a la respire difficile. Chacun de ses souffles créer un petit nuage blanc devant lui. Il a mal de partout. Mais il ne veut pas perdre ce combat.  
Il ne sait pas ce qui lui à prix de dire que les filles ne sont pas faites pour se battre. Car en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour dire Supercalifragilistic, il était dehors en train de prendre une sacrée leçon d'escrime.  
Lui se battait avec son shinai. Tandis que son adversaire préféra une simple épée en bois.  
Ça fait à peine trois quatre fois qu'il attaquait, feintait, parait. Mais à chaque passe d'armes, il finissait irrémédiablement sur les fesses avec en prime une petite tape sur le sommet de sa tête.  
Oui. Il s'en rappellera pour les prochaines fois. Ne jamais dire du mal des filles avec une Tatie Wena dans les parages.

Xx RR xX

Rowena n'a pas aimé frapper son petit Harry, mais il devait recevoir une bonne leçon. Puis deux bosses sur la tête et avoir un peu mal aux fesses est un faible prix pour apprendre l'égalité homme/femme.  
Non mais quoi aussi. Qu'est-ce qui lui à prix de sortir ces âneries sur les femmes plus faibles que les hommes ?

Xx HP xX

Et hop encore une fois, il tomba. Il avait l'impression que ses fesses connaissaient par cœur le chemin qui les mènera directement sur le sol froid.  
Ce petit détail qui trouvait donnait un style à leur duel commençait à refroidir son postérieur. Pourquoi Rowena a-t-elle voulu faire le duel dehors, sous la neige, alors qu'ils ont de la place dans la maison ?  
Oui, Harry a vu un peu trop de films avec des samouraïs combattant sous la neige. C'est beau. C'est classe. Et ce n'est vraiment pas pratique quand on est en pyjama et pantoufle.  
Mais quelle idée d'abrutie il a eu de dire cette ânerie.  
Aïe ! Encore un coup d'épée.

Xx RR xX

Leur petit duel s'était rapidement terminé quand Harry compris qu'elle était trop forte pour lui et donc qu'il avait tort de croire les filles faibles. Il s'était donc convenablement excusé.  
Elle était en train de la soigner quand le garçon lui posa une question :  
« Dit Tatie. Où as-tu appris à te battre aussi bien ? Tu avais l'air encore plus fort que mon prof de kendo.  
-Ah ça mon petit, c'est une des nombreuses choses que mon père m'a enseigner. Sauf que nous, s'était avec des vraies lames. Pas des en bois.  
-Mais c'est dangereux, non.  
-Oui, mais lui-même avait appris de cette manière avec son propre père. Puis tu apprends très vite justement qu'une lame est dangereuse, mais peu te sauver la vie si tu l'utilises bien.  
-Notre senseï, nous a dit pareil. Une lame est avant tout créée pour tuer, mais peut aussi bien protéger.  
-De sage parole. Oh, tu as vu l'heure Harry . Tu devrais déjà être au lit.  
-pas ma faute. Une gente dame m'a défié à l'épée. Et mon stupide honneur de Gryffondor m'a poussé à accepter.  
-Allez, au lit Harry. Lui dit Rowena avec un léger sourire pour son idiot de petit Gryffon aux yeux vert.  
-D'accord, mais tu me racontes une histoire. Hurla en courant vers sa chambre l'enfant.  
\- Tu n'es pas un peu grand pour t'endormir avec mes histoires ? lui demanda t'elle en le suivant tranquillement  
-Je n'ai que 10 ans. Puis c'est toi-même qui a dit qu'il n'y a pas d'âge pour apprendre une nouvelle histoire. Répondit le garçon en se mettant au lit.  
-C'est très serpentard de me ressortir mes propres mots. Bon, tu choisis le thème rapidement, car moi, je commence à être fatiguer.  
-Humm. Egypte, on a fait. Espace, aussi. Ah oui. Voilà. Est-ce que tu peux me raconter ton histoire, s'il te plaît ? »

Xx HP xX

Il voulait connaitre un peu mieux celle qu'il l'élevait. Il voulait savoir d'où elle vient. Ce qu'elle faisait avant de créer Poudlard. Avant qu'elle vienne à cette époque.  
« Euh… Non. Et puis zut ! Que vu, tu savoir Harry ?  
-Tout !  
-Alors si tu veux tout savoir, installe-toi bien et ne sois pas déçu si tu n'as pas tout dans la même soirée. Car voit tu pour mieux comprendre mon histoire, je me dois de parler de celle de mon père, de mon grand-père et de tous les hommes de la famille Ravenclaw.  
Notre famille est vielle. Tu as vu la tapisserie familiale ? Tu as dû voir que tu y était en tant que pupille ?  
-oui. Et a part ton nom et celui de ta fille les autres, je n'arrive pas à les lires.  
-C'est normal. Seul un ou une Ravenclaw peut voir les vrais noms sur la tapisserie. C'est pour nous protéger. Je vois bien que tu te demandes pourquoi. La raison est simple. Ma famille, notre famille, a été les yeux et les oreilles pour le compte d'un roi très puissant. Si puissant qu'il a réussi à inscrit son nom dans les légendes. Ces mêmes légendes que les moldus appellent mythe.  
Le roi que nous servions a eu bien des noms. Pour chacun, lui et sa famille revêtaient un autre visage. Lui était l'image du patriarche plein de connaissance. Sa femme, la reine, la Mère aimante. Son premier fils aimait être vu comme un héros par le peuple, une sorte de Godric Gryffondors avant l'heure. Son deuxième fils, préférait la ruse et la perfidie. Et ainsi de suite avec toute la famille. Chacun un ou plusieurs traits de l'Homme.  
-Un peu comme les dieux de la mythologie ?  
-Exactement comme eux car s'était eux. Et oui. Zeus et Odin sont une seule et unique personne. Oh et beaucoup de dieux étaient en fait des sorciers qui veillaient sur une région en échange d'offrande. Mais ça tu le savais déjà avec les histoires sur l'Egypte ancienne que je t'avais raconté.  
Donc ma famille servait Odin avec une autre famille. Nous étions ses conseillers et espions. L'autre famille avait en charge sa sécurité. Deux familles qui ont toutes les deux une particularités : nos animagus.  
Tu peux facilement deviner celui de ma famille car c'est notre emblème.  
-Donc tu peux te transformer en corbeau….cool de pouvoir voler.  
-C'est vrai. L'autre famille avait le don de se transformer en loup. Ce n'était pas des loups-garous mais des simples loups.  
-Mais tatie pourquoi vous étiez à son service ?  
-Car le roi avait sauver un de nos ancêtres et à utiliser la dette de vie pour nous avoir.  
-Il était comment Odin ?  
-je ne l'ai pas beaucoup connue. J'étais petite et lui était déjà très vieux et malade. À chaque fois que je le voyais, il était dans son lit. Par contre, je peux te dire qu'il était en plus du guerrier, du roi et du sorcier un homme de savoir. C'est un peu lui qui m'a poussé à apprendre plein de choses.  
-Attends tes ancêtres s'appelaient Hugin et Munin ?  
-Tu as mis du temps à comprendre. Ça veut dire qu'il étant pour toi de dormir.  
-hum. C'est vrai qu'il était borgne ?  
-Oui. Bonne nuit Harry » Lui dit-elle en l'embrassant avant de quitter la chambre.  
Il avait hâte à demain pour connaitre la suite. N'empêche, elle en a eu de la chance de connaitre les anciens dieux.

* * *

Je vous souhaite une bonne année si jamais je n'arrive pas à publier d'ici là ;)

et promis vous aurez bientôt la suite de l'histoire de Tatie Wena

Potterment votre

Guibe


	11. Chapter 10

Xx RR xX

Rowena était assise tranquillement pour prendre son petit-déjeuner comme à son habitude. C'est-à-dire en lisant les différents journaux, en mangeant les plats que son elfe de maison plaçait devant elle et en étant installé en face de son protégé.  
Bref une matinée presque normale. Presque, car elle sent le regard vert d'Harry la dévorée comme si elle était un livre rare.  
Il lui suffit de lever un peu les yeux et elle le voit trépigner d'impatience. Il veut connaitre la suite de son histoire. Il n'a surement pas beaucoup dormit vu sa petite mine. Mais néanmoins, il reste poli et attend qu'elle finisse son repas.

Xx HP xX

Harry en peu plus. Ce n'est pas possible. Rowena le fait exprès ou quoi de prendre son temps pour boire son thé.  
Il veut trop savoir la suite. Il s'est que ce n'est pas bien de questionner les gens sur leur vie, mais là, il a l'impression de lire un livre. Un ouvrage si intéressant que le simple premier chapitre le met dans cet état.  
Puis, il adore quand sa Tatie lui raconte l'Histoire. La vraie. Pas celle écrite par les vainqueurs.

Xx Frigg xX

Frigg adore sa vie. Ou ce n'est pas facile tous les jours d'être un elfe de maison, mais elle a la chance d'être au service de la famille Ravenclaw. Plus précisément à Rowena Ravenclaw.

Sa maîtresse est fort gentille, juste, souvent tête en l'air et a toujours besoin de s'occuper  
Alors oui ça l'a choqué qu'elle fasse un bond dans le temps, mais elle se devait de suivre sa maîtresse. Et maintenant, elle rigole discrètement, car elle voit sa maîtresse prendre un malin plaisir à faire patienter son jeune maître.

L'arrivé du jeune maître Harry fut plus que bien venue pour l'elfe de maison. Déjà, ça lui donne du travail en plus, mais surtout ça remplit la maison de joie et de bonheur. Elle n'avait plus entendu rire sa maîtresse depuis longtemps.

Mais là, elle voit bien que le jeune maître bouille d'impatience et que si maitresse Rowena ne lui parle pas rapidement, il risque de bouder. Alors d'un rapide claquement des doigts, l'elfe de maison fait disparaitre le petit-déjeuner.  
Sa maîtresse, lui lance un regard à moitié étonner et choquer.

Xx RR xX

Voilà que son elfe de maison se range du côté du garçon. Elle aimait bien pourtant le voir s'impatienter. Ça, lui rappel sa fille au même âge.  
« Alors Harry que va tu faire aujourd'hui ? »

Xx HP xX

Nan, mais elle doit forcément le faire exprès. Oui, c'est obliger ! Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle s'amuse comme ça à mes dépens.  
Et si je jouais aussi au même jeu ? Ça serait mieux que bouder.  
Alors déjà commencer par répondre à sa question.  
« Je pense que je vais essayer quelque recette que j'ai lu dernièrement. Ensuite, je jouerais un peu de piano et après je  
-Mais tu ne voulais pas connaitre la suite de mon histoire ? Demanda d'une voix complètement étonné la brune.  
-une prochaine fois, mentit Harry.  
-Tes yeux disent autre chose, dit avec un petit sourire sa tatie.  
-N'importe quoi….. Bon d'accord. J'ai trop envie de connaitre la suite, mais..  
-Mais j'ai été méchante en te faisant trop patienter. Pour m'excuser, je te laisse poser tes questions d'abord.  
-Merci Tatie. Alors, en premier, j'aimerais savoir si Odin est devenue borgne pour avoir toute la connaissance ou si c'est autre chose. »

Xx RR xX

Oui. Elle adore ce gosse. Il pose les mêmes questions que sa fille, qu'elle-même.  
« C'est la première question que j'avais posée à Odin et que ma fille m'avait demandée quand comme toi, elle s'intéressa à notre histoire.  
Et comme Odin me l'a dit, il y a une part de vérité dans chaque histoire ou légende. Oui, il a donné un de ses yeux pour avoir plus de connaissance. Il m'a dit qu'il a fait un pacte avec une entité magique pour avoir un peu plus de savoir. Mais, il rusa la créature en donnant son œil qui était devenu aveugle après un combat.  
-Hum. C'est malin.  
-Plutôt. Surtout que la créature voulait prendre son autre œil pour le rendre complètement aveugle et le tuer plus facilement. En interprétant les mots du contrat de sa façon, Odin pu survivre. La créature n'a pas aimé qu'on la dupe et lui a lancer une malédiction. Il ne pouvait plus quitter son chez lui.  
-Il ne pouvait donc plus voyager.  
-En réalité si. Il suffit que tu aies plein d'endroits où tu te sens chez toi pour que tu puisses les appeler maisons. Le vieil homme m'a dit que pour lui sa maison est partout et nulle part à la fois. Puis, avec le temps, il trouva le moyen de briser la malédiction.  
-Si tu as connus Odin, tu as du connaitre les autres dieux, enfin sorcier de sa famille.  
-Oui.  
-Lequel tu préférais ? Il suffit que tu aies plein d'endroits où tu te sens chez toi pour que tu puisses les appeler maisons.  
-Voyons voir… Freya fut pour moi comme une mère vu que la mienne mourut en donnant naissance à mon frère et moi  
-Pourquoi on en parle jamais de ton frère dans les livres ?  
-Car c'est son choix. Je t'expliquerais après. Oh J'adorais faire des blagues avec Loki. Thorfin était plus notre grand-oncle protecteur. Les autres, je ne les voyais pas temps que ça.

Oh si il y avait bien une de ses filles, mais elle venait de Grèce. Elle a toujours été la préféré d'Odin, ou plutôt Zeus dans le cas.  
-Tu parles d'Athéna ?  
-Oui, lui dit-elle en appuyant son index sur son bout du nez. Chose qu'elle fait souvent quand elle lui explique des choses.  
Pour moi, elle fut comme un modèle. Je veux dire par là que vu dans l'époque dans laquelle on vivait, on était des femmes très similaires.  
Toutes les deux ont étaient très nul pour toute les activités que faisait les autres filles ou femmes. Par contre, on était plus maligne, intelligente, avide de savoir.  
-Euh Tatie…. Par contre, on était plus maligne, intelligente, avide de savoir.  
-Non, je ne suis pas si vieille que ça. Nan, j'ai connu le vieil Odin avant sa mort, il était super vieux. J'avais quoi… 4-5ans et Athéna devait déjà en avoir dix fois plus.  
Pour te situer un peu mon époque, disons que s'était vers l'an 950-960. On n'avait pas de calendrier comme maintenant.  
Enfin bref Odin est mort un soir d'hiver. On a entendu les loups hurler pendant trois jours et trois nuits. Il légua pas mal de chose à ses préférés. Par exemple, son fils ainé son royaume du nord tandis qu'Athéna obtenait officiellement sa lance.  
-Attends ! la Lance d'Athéna est la même que celle d'Odin ?  
-Bah oui. Pourquoi ?  
-Whoua ! Trop cool de savoir ça.  
-Après les funérailles de notre roi, toute ma famille au grand complet s'est réunie pour prendre une décision : continuer ou pas à servir la famille d'Odin.  
Mon grand-père choisit de conseiller Thorfin. Beaucoup choisi d'autre de ses fils ou filles. Le vieil homme en avait beaucoup.  
Mon père choisit de prendre part, avec moi et mon frère, aux raids sur les nouvelles terres. En gros, il voulait se faire un nom. Du coup, il nous apprit tout ce qui sait à mon frère et à moi. Du maniement de l'épée, de la fabrication des potions, les charme, runes et autre spécificité de la magie. C'est durant l'un de ses raids contre les Anglais… À moins que ça soit les francs… Bref, c'est là qu'il nous apprit à devenir des animagus.  
-Tatie, tu as participé à des batailles ?  
-En tant que Ravenclaw je me dois de savoir me battre pour défendre ce que je choisis comme causes ou personnes. Donc oui, j'ai participé très jeune à des batailles et oui, j'ai tué pour vivre. Car les batailles de l'époque étaient très violentes. Mon père nous y avait emmené mon frère et moi pour que l'on comprenne vite que la vie peut être prise très facilement et de tous faire pour survivre.

Évidemment, on sait fait remarquer par nos prouesses. Faut dire qu'un homme et deux enfants qui prennent d'assaut un fort et reviennent victorieux ce n'est pas trop normal.

Mon père devient un conseiller militaire, mon frère, un artisan forgeron et moi, je profitais d'apprendre tous ce qui était possible avant mon mariage, car après je pensais ne plus avoir autant de liberté  
D'ailleurs, c'est durant une de mes escapades pour trouver une recette de potion qui était inscrite dans un vieux parchemin poussiéreux, lui-même en fermer dans un monastère tout aussi poussiéreux que j'ai rencontré les trois autres fondateurs.

-Laisse-moi deviné. Salazar venait pour la recette. Godric l'accompagnait en tant qu'ami et Helga…  
-Voulait la recette d'une soupe inscrite au dos de celle de potion. On sait… on va dire que notre première rencontre fut…Explosive.  
-Comment ça ?  
-Helga ne voulait pas partager tant qu'elle n'avait pas essayé la recette. Du coup, elle et Sal ont commencé à se lancer des sorts. Godric a essayé de me draguer. Il a juste gagné un de mes coups de genou dans son entre-jambes. Son honneur ayant été bafoué, il a voulu se venger avec des sorts, j'ai répliqué. Nos quatre sorts se sont percutés en un point et le monastère à exploser.  
-Ah ouais quand même, fut la seul réponse que put dire le garçon. Et c'est après que vous avez construit Poudlard.  
-Oulla non ! J'ai croisé Sal plusieurs autres fois vu que l'on recherchait souvent la même chose. Godric essaya de temps à autre, soit de m'attaquer soit de me faire la cour. Pour Helga, c'est durant un diner avec les grandes pontes de l'époque que je la revue. Elle était en charge de la soirée. Petit à petit, on en est venu à se recroiser et une amitié s'est créé.  
-Et avec les garçons ?  
-J'en ai eu marre que Godric m'en bête ou tente de me séduire et j'ai…, la femme prit une inspiration et dit très vite, j'aiembrassésonmeilleuramidevantlui.  
-Tu as quoi ?!  
-J'ai embrassé Sal. Un simple baiser sur les lèvres. Précisa-t-elle en rougissant légèrement  
-Alors pourquoi tu rougis ? Demanda avec un regard malicieux Harry.  
-Tu promets de ne pas le répéter ?  
-Tu n'es pas obligé de me le dire si c'est privé, précisa rapidement le garçon.  
-Moi je ne voulais que lui faire un chaste baiser mais Salazar en a profité pour véritablement m'embrasser. Il me prenait mon premier véritable baiser.  
-Je suppose que ton genoux à rencontrer son entre jambe.  
-Oui, en plus de ma main sur sa joue. Mais après cet après-midi-là, on passa souvent du temps tous les quatre, voir tous les sept.  
-Cinq, je peux comprendre avec ton frère mais sept..  
-La sœur de Godric nous rejoignait quand elle le pouvait. La pauvre était malade et ne pouvait pas faire d'activité trop intense sinon elle s'essoufflait.  
-Problème cardiaque ?  
-Je pense aussi. Et le dernier était le petit frère de Salazar qui est mort avant la création du château. Mais la suite est pour une prochaine fois, car je dois aller suivre mes cours.  
-Merci de m'avoir raconté tout ça Tatie.  
-De rien Ryry. Frigg tu peux t'occuper de lui ?  
-Bien sur maitresse, répondit l'elfe de maison. Tenez votre repas pour ce midi. Dit elle en faisant apparaitre une boite à repas jolie emballe que Rowena prit avant de transplaner à ses cours de médecines.

* * *

Salut à tous. merci de me suivre.

J'ai pas pu poster plutôt à cause des fêtes.

Vous apprendrez plus au fur et à mesure sur le passé des Ravenclaw ainsi qu'un peu sur chaque Fondateur. Enfin ma version.

Par contre j'aimerais votre avis. voilà j'ai déjà prévu un animal pour la scolarité de mon Ryry (pas d'Hedwige, piaf inutile car il aura mieux) mais avez vous des préférence pour les relations. Vous en faites pas ça arrivera pas avant un moment, j'aime juste connaitre l'avis de mes lecteurs.

Voilà. encore merci pour les messages.

potterment votre

Guibe


	12. Chapter 11 : lettres

Xx RR xX

La dernière fondatrice de Poudlard en vie est tranquillement assise derrière son bureau. Elle traduit un texte ancien pour les gobelins. C'est facile pour elle. Le texte est écrit dans sa langue natale, elle n'a qu'une sorte de mise à jour à effectuer. Mais ça l'occupe et change de ses cours de médecine. Plus qu'un an et elle pourra légalement exercer ce métier.

Pour l'heure, elle essaye de se concentrer sur son texte afin de donner la meilleure traduction possible. Sauf que ce n'est pas forcément facile avec un garçon qui crie dans toute la maison après vous juste pour vous dire qu'il a ramassé le courrier.

Pourquoi elle a créé sa nouvelle maison de cette façon ?

Xx HP xX

Le garçon que le monde sorcier appel le Survivant était dans le jardin à s'occuper des plantes devant l'entrée quand les hiboux, chouettes et corbeaux sont arrivés.  
Les derniers n'emmènent que rarement du courrier. Ils sont selon sa Tatie chez eux chez n'importe quel Ravenclaw. Puis ils aiment réclamer du miam-hiboux.  
Il y avait trois volatiles autrement. Une chouette harfang des neiges, blanche, qui n'est autre que Hedwige, leur chouette de maison. Rowena n'ayant plus de messager prit celle-là pour pouvoir garder une correspondance régulière avec le monde magique.  
Le deuxième est le grand-duc du directeur Ragnok. Il veut surement savoir l'avance de la traduction de l'ouvrage qu'il a envoyé la dernière fois à celle qu'il appelle la Tornade.

Reste plus que le dernier. Vu comment il vole, il doit être bien fatigué. Donc tout naturellement, le jeune garçon prépare de quoi prendre soins des volatiles.  
A peine posée qu'ils réclament tous leurs nourritures. Il leur apporte aussi de quoi boire car ils ont l'air tous bien fatiguer. Harry en profite pour récupérer le courrier tout en leur prodiguant quelque soin, surtout au grand-duc qui semble avoir évité de justesse une tempête.

Il regarde vite fait les sceaux sur les lettres destiné à sa tutrice avant de remarquer que celle de l'inconnue lui est destinée.  
Bizarre. C'est amis lui écrivent par voie moldu d'habitude. C'est alors qu'il vit le blason. Il le connait par cœur. Il touche les reliefs pour vérifier que ça soit un vrai. Quand son doigt passa sur le H, un immense sourire se dessina sur son visage.

Il abandonna les oiseaux pour partir en courant dans la maison en appelant de toute sa voix d'enfant de 11 ans sa tante. Il ouvrit la porte d'entrée d'un rapide coup de pied, pour ce trouvé dans le hall.  
Trois choix s'offrent a lui pour dire rapidement la nouvelle à sa Tatie Wena. A gauche, la cuisine/ salle à manger. Non elle n'y a pu accès depuis l'explosion du four avec son rôti et vu l'heure, elle a fini de manger depuis longtemps. A droite, la bibliothèque/ salon. Vérifie rapidement, mais non. Reste plus que la porte magique.

La particularité de cette maison qu'ils ont nommé Le Nid. Les pièces bougent selon les besoins des occupants. Sauf le Hall, la cuisine et la bibliothèque. Ce qui fait que la porte magique peut donner sur deux immenses couloirs. Un pour les invités. Ou les salles bougent moins, car c'est assez perturbant. L'autre est le leur. A lui et à Rowena.

Chacun sa chambre avec salle d'eau. Son laboratoire dernier cri. Sa salle d'expérience ou ne rentre que sur invitation. La salle de sport ou de torture si la lady Ravenclaw si met. De musique. Et bien entendu, l'observatoire.  
Quoi ! Ils adorent regarder les étoiles alors autant se payer les outils pour le faire. Bon okay. Harry le reconnait volontiers que là, elle a un peu abusé en créant un digne des professionnels. Il ne s'en plaindra pas par contre.  
Il l'a cherché dans toutes les pièces. Sauf une. La salle de musique ou dernièrement sa tante a installé son bureau.

Xx RR xX

Elle adore travailler dans cette pièce. Un petit enchantement sur le piano et le violon puis un air de jazz s'élève tranquillement. Elle adore le jazz. Mais là, elle n'entend plus sa musique préférée, car son stupide Ryry la cherche en criant à gorge déployée son prénom.  
La porte s'ouvre avec fracas, une tignasse brune arrive très vite vers elle. Oui, c'est clair. Elle ne pourra pas travailler aujourd'hui.  
« Tatie ! Tatie !  
-Harry, je ne suis pas encore sourde alors baise d'un ton, calme toi. Ensuite, tu me donnes mon courrier. Pendant ce temps, tu patientes calmement en lisant le tien. Après on en parle. D'accord ?  
-Mais tatie c'est..  
-Ta lettre de Poudlard, je suis au courant. Ensuite, tu me donnes mon courrier. Dit-elle en tendant son bras pour le recevoir.  
-Wena, comment tu savais que j'allais avoir une lettre de Poudlard alors que ça fait deux été que je vais à Salem ?  
-Simplement, car tes parents t'y ont inscrit à ta naissance. Qu'en plus tu as toujours la nationalité anglaise même si on vit au États-Unis. Et sache que tu poursuivras tes cours d'été en plus de ceux de Poudlard.  
Ah bien ! Gringotts me donne du délai supplémentaire.  
-L'autre, c'est qui ?  
-C'est mal poli de demander ça Harry. Et tu le sais en plus. Je suppose que tu penses que c'est un de mes fournisseurs.  
-Exact.  
-Alors tu as eu tout faux. C'est pour notre prochain voyage. Cette fois, on ira en Afrique.  
-Génial. On y va pourquoi ? Je demande, car j'ai remarqué que chaque un de nos voyages à généralement un but.  
-Tatouage magique. Répondit la femme en finissant sa page de traduction.  
-Mais encore ? Voulut savoir le jeune sorcier qui réfléchit déjà à toutes les possibilités que peuvent offrir un tel tatouage.  
-A ton avis. Pourquoi je te fais faire plein d'activité magique ou en lien avec elle ?  
-Pour cultivé mon savoir et l'élargir.  
-Oui et non. J'avoue que j'aime qu'il y ait toujours une partie apprentissage, mais il y a une autre raison. Te souviens-tu de nos premiers jours ensemble ? Questionna la fondatrice.

-Mouai. Potion. Potion. Soin. Potion. Soin. Potion. Marmonna le jeune garçon.  
-Je sais que tu n'aimes pas parler de cette période. Faut que tu sache que tu avais en plus du traitement subis chez les Dursley, des blocs sur ta magie.  
Je vois que tu ne sais pas ce que c'est. A mon époque s'était courant de le faire quand l'enfant avait une trop grande puissance magique. Sauf que maintenant, c'est interdit dans la plupart des pays magique. Hors je te les ai enlevé rapidement. Ta magie en fut….plus que contente et tu te retrouves avec un surplus constant de magie.

-C'est grave ? Voulut savoir le Survivant avec une petite voix inquiète.  
-Si on fait rien oui. Ta magie sortirait avec tes émotions. Même les plus petites. Alors imagine si tu es en colère durant un entrainement ou une compétition.  
-Et les activités que tu me fais faire, elles font quoi ?  
-Elles t'obligent à utiliser régulièrement ta magie. Après j'ai choisis celle adapté à ton âge. Potion, botanique, fabrication de balai, créature magique..  
-Soin aux créatures magique. Corrigea l'enfant.  
-non. J'ai correctement dit. Les créatures de notre monde ont toujours eu la particularité d'absorber la magie environnante. Alors avec ton surplus..  
-elles m'adorent. Sourit Harry.

-Je dois dire que tu as une sorte de don avec eux. Helga avait la même chose avec les humains. Ce n'est pas tout à fait pareil, mais en gros, tu arrives à les comprendre instinctivement. Mais revenons un peu au but de notre voyage.  
J'aimerais que l'on face tous les deux un tatouage qui nous lie. Il est arrivé une ou deux fois que tu ne libère pas assez de magie et du coup j'ai du te la prendre.

-Vu que l'on va être séparé, tu veux pouvoir surveiller mon état même à distance. Finis, le dernier des Potter.  
-Bon vu que tu as compris. Ce n'est pas tout à fait pareil, mais en gros, tu arrives à les comprendre instinctivement. On fera les achats de rentrée à notre retour.

* * *

et voilà. la prochaine fois on fera les achats de rentrée...ou pas.


	13. Chapter 12

Xx Frigg xX

Deux jours que ses maîtres sont rentrés de leur voyage en Afrique magique.  
Deux jours que les deux ne se parlent plus.  
Deux jours ou chacun de son côté, ils font le point sur leur vie.  
Et donc deux jours ou en bonne elfe de maison, elle s'efforce de les forcer à manger et dormir. Tout cela a cause d'un tatouage magique.

Xx RR xX

La fondatrice de Poudlard regardait la feuille posée sur le bureau en face d'elle. Sur cette dernière, elle avait tout listé les changements depuis l'arrivée d'Harry dans sa vie.  
Bientôt six ans qu'elle est sa tutrice. Elle ne regrette pas du tout de l'avoir enlever de cette monstrueuse famille moldu.  
Cinq qu'ils vivent maintenant aux Vinland. Le monde magique étant plus ouvert d'esprit sur ses terres que d'autre appelle Amérique.  
Quatre qu'elle est devenue Tatie Wena et que leur relation s'est améliorée. Certain les prend même pour une mère et son fils. Ce n'est pas pour lui déplaire.  
Trois qu'elle supervise son entraînement aux combats. Ça lui rappelle ses passes d'armes au même âge avec son père et son frère. Les bleus et cicatrices en moins.  
Deux ans qu'elle étudie la médecine. Deux ans qu'Harry va à L'Université de Sorcellerie de Salem. Deux laboratoire qu'elle a dû rembourser à L'USS car son protégé aime trop faire des expériences. Comme elle, quand ça rate ça explose.  
Un an qu'elle lui apprend les bases de la magie. Elle reste sur le plan théorique, mais prochainement, elle devra passer à la pratique.  
Ce gosse l'étonne toujours. Pour la prof qu'elle fut s'est génial. Il est comme une éponge qui absorbe tout le savoir qu'il peut.  
Six ans de bonheur. Bien sûr, ils ont eu des brises de bec, mais jamais rien de bien méchant. Elle sait que pour elle, il est comme un fils. C'est donc comme une mère qu'elle s'inquiète pour lui. Comme une mère, elle a peur qu'il lui arrive un accident quand il est loin d'elle.  
Alors, Rowena a réfléchi. Et quand on connaît la réputation que l'on donne à la Lady Ravenclaw, quand elle réfléchit, elle le fait à fond. Voilà pourquoi du bas de sa nuque jusqu'à la moitié supérieur du haut de son dos, la femme a un nouveau tatouage.  
Elle n'a pas choisi le motif. La Magie l'a fait à sa place. Mais elle l'aime. Un corbeau qui vole vers son épaule droite et dont les plumes de l'aile qui est la plus à gauche forment un arbre. Si l'arbre fleurit, c'est que son protégé va mal. L'arbre ayant ses racines dans le corbeau, il représente sa famille. Hors vu que sa fille est morte, l'arbre ne pousse que d'un côté.  
Elle aime cette protection et son motif, car il se mélange bien avec les autres qu'elle a sur son corps.

Xx HP xX

Le survivant sourit. Bêtement, mais il sourit. Il a senti la magie s'activer dans son tatouage. Ça ne veut dire qu'une chose : sa tante l'a aussi accepté.  
Leur dernier voyage avait un but. Chose atteinte avec le tatouage magique. Bêtement, mais il sourit. Ça avait fait mal sur le coup. Pourtant, le vieux sorcier les avait prévenus. Comme il avait prévenu qu'ils allaient avoir une sorte d'introspection interne avant que la magie s'active.  
Lui se fut rapide. Il aime et adore sa tatie. Il n'ose plus imagine ce que serait devenu sa vie s'il était resté chez les Dursley.  
Non pour lui, sa vraie vie a commencé avec Rowena. Avant s'était juste une sorte de didacticiel comme dans les jeux vidéo.  
Après tout, c'est elle qui lui à redonner une bonne santé. Selon les tests, en restant chez sa famille (Merlin qu'il n'aime pas les voir comme ça) il serait un petit maigrichon avec de grosse lunette toute moche.  
Alors que là il est un peu haut dessus des normales pour son âge, tant en poids qu'en taille. Puis surtout, il n'a pas de problème de vue. Merci les gobelins pour ça.  
Bon il a toujours cette affreuse cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front, mais il la camoufle avec du fond de teint et la cache en plus avec ses longs cheveux noir qu'il a laissé pousser. Frigg a bien tenté de les coiffer, voir, les discipliner, mais rien à faire, ils restent toujours en bataille. La seule solution que sa tante a trouvé est de les lui laissé une coupe mi long voir complètement long.  
Et lui, il aime. Car à cette longueur, on peut voir des reflets roux dans sa chevelure. Il aime avoir cet autre cadeau de sa mère, en plus de ses deux magnifiques yeux. Le hic c'est qu'il ressemble à une fille avec son visage fin. Pour ça qu'il les attache régulièrement.  
Harry aime aussi les histoires de la sorcière. Toujours en lien avec la magie. Toujours nouvelles. Toujours vraie.  
Il adore la magie. Pas pour rien que Rowena a dû l'inscrit au cours d'été de L'USS. Il n'avait plus assez avec la théorie. Il lui fallait de la pratique. Il a donc prit tous les cours où il n'y a pas besoin de baguette. Résultat, il a maintenant deux ans d'avance dans la plupart des matières.  
Mais ce qu'il aime le plus depuis qu'il est avec tatie Wena s'est joué du piano pour elle et les duels a l'épée contre elle. Dans les deux cas, elle ne fait pas de cadeau quand il fait une erreur. Mais surtout, il aime la voir sourire quand c'est bien.  
Un simple sourire qui lui fait chaud au cœur.  
C'est leur truc à eux ça. Ils arrivent à se comprendre sans avoir besoin de mots. C'est comme ça qu'il sait que le moment est venu d'aller la voir.

Xx RR xx

Rowena attendait Harry dans son bureau. Celui qu'elle utilise pour régler les affaires importantes ou pour comme maintenant, avoir une conversation importante avec lui.  
Elle sent la présence du garçon avant même qu'il ne frappe à la porte. Normal vu qu'elle est la maitresse de la maison.  
« Tu peux entrer Harry. »  
Elle regarda le jeune sorcier s'installer sur une des chaises en face d'elle. Il est tout sourire. Ce sourire malicieux digne du chat de Cheshire. Il attend en silence qu'elle finisse son travail. Un point qu'elle aime chez ce gosse. Il sait être patient et quand il faut savoir être silencieux.  
Elle vient juste de finir de signer son dernier contrat, de fermer le dossier que son protégé lui pose la question.  
« Tu l'as finalement accepté ?  
-Il faut être plus précis Harry quand tu poses une question. Je te l'ai déjà dit en plus. Donc de quoi tu parles ? Du tatouage ou de ton nouvel animal de compagnie ?  
-Je parlais du tatouage. Je pensais que pour DM s'était ok.  
-Il mange plus que toi et moi réunis, il a failli caser ma collection de vases anciens. Sans parler des dégâts dans la serre numéro 2. Puis franchement tu aurais pu trouver mieux comme nom.  
-Pour la nourriture, c'est le temps qu'il s'habitue à sa nouvelle la nourriture, c'est le temps qu'il s'habitue à sa nouvelle forme. J'ai passé le reste de la semaine à réparer la serre et enfin son nom est pour ses deux formes. L'une, il est Doux et Mignon.  
-E l'autre l'envoyer de la Mort, le DeathMessenger. Tu me l'as expliqué, mais je ne comprends pas ta passion pour les animaux magiques dangereux. Odin merci, tu n'as pas le droit d'avoir un dragon sinon je suis sure que tu en aurais élevé un.

-Ton manque de réponse est comme un aveu pour moi Harry. Mais bon passons à un autre sujet. »  
D'un coup de baguette magique, elle fit apparaitre une vielle malle avec posé dessus sa lettre pour Poudlard.  
« C'est quoi cette malle Tatie ? Demanda avec curiosité son jeune protégé.  
-La malle de ta mère Harry. »


	14. Chapter 13

Xx Frigg xX

Comme tous les matins, l'elfe de maison des Ravenclaw vérifiait que ses deux maîtres étaient toujours en vie. Pour ça, elle avait une méthode bien à elle. Déjà en les obligeant à dormir à partir d'une certaine heure et ensuite en fermant les portes menant aux laboratoires ou autre zone dangereuse comme la cuisine.

Le problème avec ses deux maîtres, c'est qu'ils sont presque obligé de faire quelque chose de leurs mains à fin d'occuper leurs esprits. C'est pourquoi ils ont ce qu'elle appelle leurs tas de choses dangereuse dans leurs chambres respectives.  
Ça peut être du petit laboratoire de chimie ou celui de potion. On y trouve aussi un atelier à bois avec plein de lames bien coupantes, sans compter leurs armes qui traînent partout dans la maison.

C'est bien la seule maison qu'elle connaît qui a une Morgenstern dans les toilettes en plus de deux pistolets.  
Mais bon, Frigg est une bonne elfe de maison alors va vérifier si ses maîtres sont en vie. Pour ça, elle a sa méthode. Pour ça, elle avait une méthode bien à elle.  
Elle entre dans la chambre de sa maîtresse qui dort paisiblement sur…pourquoi le matelas est collé au mur et sa maîtresse dans les bras d'un tapis volant ?  
Elle a encore du se tromper avec la couverture. Comment faire pour la réveiller quand elle est en train de volé dans toute la pièce ?

Simple, Frigg prend son fusil à eau et vise la tête de sa maîtresse. Et après plus de vingt ans de vie commune avec Rowena Ravenclaw vous apprenez à bien viser.

Le truc bien avec cette méthode mise au point par l'elfe en personne est qu'elle réveille parfaitement la sorcière en plus de lui laver le visage et en bonus ça réveille tout autre personne de la maison, car la dîtes sorcière déteste ce genre de réveil et donc pousse généralement un rugissement….Assez bestiale avec sa magie.

Bon la dernière fois, elle avait lancé un gâteau à la crème sur Harry qui l'avait poursuivi avec des potions assez explosive en plus de balancer son épée et peu dans tous les sans le tout en criant qu'il allait lui en faire manger du gâteau.

Bref, elle a une méthode que c'est maître trouvent un peu radical, mais Frigg adore s'amuser à trouver d'autre astuce pour veiller à leur bien-être.

Xx RR xX

Assis tranquillement à la table à manger, Rowena prenait un petit-déjeuner au calme. Pour une fois, ce n'est pas elle que Frigg est venue réveiller et elle en profite.  
En profitait serait plus juste, car un être tout vert entrait dans la salle à manger en criant des Taties à tout va.

« Bonjour Harry ! J'aime bien ta nouvelle coloration. Frigg ? Salua Rowena tout en beurrant une tartine.  
-Bonjour Tatie ! Et non, c'est une des protections du journal de Maman. Répondit en embrassant sa tante avant de s'installer à son tour.  
-Oh déjà à la fin de la première année.  
-Comment tu sais ? Non en fait, je ne veux même pas savoir. Merci de ne pas dire la fin.  
-Elle se marie à Potter et a un gentil fils qu'elle prénomme Harry.  
-Ah ah ! Très drôle. Mais il y a plus important. Quand je me suis fait réveiller par Frigg ce matin ça m'a fait tique direct. Ma baguette magique.  
-Quoi ta baguette ? Et non, c'est une des protections du journal de Maman.  
-Bah justement ! Je n'en ai pas. S'exclama le jeune sorcier  
-Ne sois pas vert. Dit la sorcière en souriant  
-T'as mangé un clown ou quoi ce matin ? Demanda avec sarcasme le jeune Potter  
-Ok tu n'en as pas, mais ça n'empêche que tu arrives à faire venir les livres vers toi en y pensant un peu, à allumer les bougies sans.  
-J'arrive aussi à les éteindre. Je sais que je suis génial et que je suis le triple S.  
-Et c'est quoi le triple S monsieur modeste ?  
-Le Super Sorcier Survivant. Les autres m'appellent juste le Survivant. Nan franchement, je viens d'inventer ce truc sur le coup. Tu penses que….  
-Hum faut que je fasse un truc à ce sujet.  
-oh Tatie tu m'écoutes ? Et quel sujet ? Fait attention, tu beurres ta main.  
-Merci. Dit Rowena avant de manger sa main beurré. Très bon. Fait attention, tu beurres ta main. Ils utilisent le nom Potter et parlent de ton histoire sans ton accord. Mais on parlera aussi de ta modestie.  
Après oui je t'écoute et non nos tatouages ne nous donnent pas de super pouvoir. S'était bien ça la suite de ta phrase ?  
-Oui. On va quand voir Ragnok pour les livres ?  
-Aujourd'hui. Après on s'occupe ta baguette car de je sens que tu ne vas pas arrêter de m'en parler jusqu'à la rentrée.  
-Pas ma faute. C'est dans la liste."

Xx HP xX

Il adore Gringotts. Déjà, car l'endroit est l'un des rares ou il se sent en sécurité. Faut dire aussi qu'a forcer de passer des après-midi dans la banque à jouer avec les jeunes gobelins ça donne un avantage que les autres sorciers non pas.

Ensuite, il aime le wagonnet. Ou plutôt la sensation de vitesse. Il a essayé les attractions moldu du même genre, mais rien de comparable.  
Dans le même temps qui peut dire qu'il a fait une attraction qui se termine avec de véritables dragons ?

Mais là, aujourd'hui, il a vraiment hâte de partir. Premièrement pour avoir enfin sa baguette et deuxièmement, car le gobelin avec qui avait rendez-vous sa tante vient de la mettre très en colère. Hors, c'est bien connu chez son peuple, on n'énerve pas la famille Ravenclaw.

Après cette erreur le pauvre gobelin risque de descendre dans la hiérarchie Gobeline. On ne rigole pas avec les affaires que gère la fondatrice de Poudlard car ça lui rapporte toujours un bénéfice, disons conséquent, donc un bénéfice à la banque.  
Et voilà que sa Tatie Wena marche rapidement vers lui. Oh oui ! Elle est très énervée. Elle lui tend la main pour s'en aller.  
Et….  
Il vous a déjà dit qu'elle était énervée ? Nan parce que d'habitude, elle prévient quand elle fait le transplanage d'escorte, mais là rien à part un broyage de main.

Xx RR xX

Rowena lâcha directement la main de son protégé dès que le transplanage fut fini. Elle s'écarta de lui et sortie une baguette de sa poche.

Xx HP xX

Quand il vu la célèbre sorcière s'éloigner de lui, Harry eu peur qu'elle parte. Quand il vu qu'elle sortit une baguette, il eut comme un soulagement mêlé à de la joie. Il allait voir sa tatie faire de la magie.  
Il la trouvait belle quand, dans le désert où il se trouvait, elle fit apparaitre sa magie et la laissa exploser librement. Il sentit le vent souffler et soulever le sable autour d'eux. Puis tout s'enchaîna très rapidement. Il crut voir une réplique de Poudlard en sable qu'elle détruisit pour créer autre chose avant de le détruire aussi.

Il la trouvait belle quand, dans le désert où il se trouvait, elle fit apparaitre sa magie et la laissa exploser librement. Des choses classent, souvent utiles, dangereuses, des choses qui représentent bien Rowena dans l'état où elle est actuellement.  
Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il voit une de ses « crises ». Cela reste toujours aussi…Impressionnant. Tant sur le plan émotionnel que magique.  
Après vingt bonnes minutes, elle est enfin un peu calmée. Puis tout s'enchaîna très rapidement. Savoir que les quatre fondateurs avaient cette puissance fait froid dans le dos.

Xx RR xX

Voilà ! Elle est enfin un peu calmée. Elle déteste montrer ce côté-là à son protégé. Elle sait qu'elle est effrayante quand elle s'énerve et libère sa magie.  
Merlin merci, il y a de nombreux endroits sur Terre où elle peut se déchaîner sans attirer l'attention ni blessé des innocents.  
La sorcière prend son temps avant de se retourner vers son protégé. Elle a peur de son regard. Peur de le perdre.  
Mais à sa surprise, les deux émeraudes pétillent de joie. Elle oublie toujours que son garçon adore la magie même si elle peut être dangereuse. Il aime juste voir la magie.

« Euh…Désolé, Harry…j'ai…Commença-t-elle ses excuses, tout en jouant avec le sable avec son pied droit.  
-S'était trop cool ! De la magie élémentaire. Puis tu as fait des répliques de monument en taille réel. Tu crois que j'arriverais à faire ça un jour Tatie ?  
Oui. Son pupille est bien différent des autres. Les derniers élèves de Poudlard de son époque qui l'on vu faire une de ses crises sont partis en courant. Lui, il n'arrête pas de lui poser des questions sur les répliques, le type de sort, la quantité de magie.  
« Stop Harry ! je répondrais à tes questions ce soir promis. Pour l'instant, on va transplaner pour aller chercher ta baguette.  
-On va chez qui ? Ollivanders ? Gregorovitch ? Pas Kiddell, il est moins bon que les deux autres. Alors qui ?  
-Aucun de ceux que tu as nommé. Les deux premiers son bon mais regarde ce que ça donne une de leur baguette avec moi. Dit-elle en montrant le morceau de bois qu'elle a utilisé précédemment. Morceau de bois complétement exploser ou calciné selon l'endroit.  
-elle est inutilisable après un moment. Pour ça que tu changes en souvent ?  
-Oui. A mon époque on utilisait surtout des bâtons de mage. Hors du mien il ne restait que la pierre qui servait d'amplificateur. Je l'ai fait sertir en bague que tu vois sur ma main droite.  
-Tu tends sert comme baguette. Enfin amplificateur de magie.  
-Oui et non encore une fois. Depuis mon voyage dans le temps, ma magie est….plus ou moins instable. La Magie n'aime pas trop que je bouleverse le Destin et la Mort n'aime surement pas que je la défie comme ça.  
Mais je peux en effet me servir de ma bague comme d'une baguette. Maintenant fini les questions et plus d'action. Ta main. Encore désoler pour tout à l'heure. Promis je ne te l'écraserais pas.  
-M'enfiche. Répondit le garçon en lui souriant tout en mettant sa petite main dans la sienne.

Xx HP xX

Harry arrêta rapidement de sourire pour se concentrer sur son estomac. Il adore la magie mais déteste royalement les moyens de transports magiques. A chaque fois ça lui donne envie de vomir. A force de volonté et de beaucoup d'entrainement il arriva à se contrôler mais il lui reste cette mauvaise impression à chaque fois.

Sauf que cette fois, il doit en plus faire face à l'endroit où ils sont apparus. Une ruelle sombre, humide, puante.

Cet endroit est mal famé. Il le sent. Pourtant il est noir de monde. Mais pas le temps d'observer plus en détail les personnes ou ce qui semble être des boutiques car Rowena commence à marcher d'un pas rapide en direction d'une enseigne bien précise.

Elle pousse la porte et le presse de rentré à l'intérieur. Elle ferme rapidement la porte et les volets d'un rapide geste de sa main droite avant de saluer une forme endormirent sur une table.

« Salutation maitre nain. »

* * *

Nan vous n'aurez pas de baguette cette fois. comme Harry, il faudra attendre.

Je sais que c'est sadique mais le chapitre est normalement plus long (sachant que je l'ai réécrit 5 fois pour avoir le résultat voulut).

Pour DM (l'animal d'Harry vous allez sois faire des recherches sur les animaux de l'univers d'une certaine J. (parait que tous est d'elle), sois vous attendez un peu... disons beaucoup, que la première année passe. Mais il sera important dans l'histoire. Une de ses formes sera dite directement dans le prochain chapitre.

Le tatouage...c'est vrai que j'ai parlé de celui de ma Rowena, enfin d'un de ses tatouages. oui elle a d'autre mais je ne vais pas la mettre à nu pour vous. attendez que Harry fasse un mois ou deux à Poudlard et on en reparle d'accord? non. bah si car s'est ma fic.

Désoler, sincèrement, pour ceux qui saignent des yeux à la lecture de mes chapitres. **Je suis toujours en recherche de Bêta.** Mais je fais un effort de relecture en plus de la correction avec mon site.

J'ai prévu plein de petit chose en rapport avec ma Rowena. j'insiste sur le Ma car j'ai imaginé toute une histoire autour de chaque fondateurs qui se relient entre elles. La suite n'est pas encore écrite mais elle est bien en place dans ma tête.

Normalement, (je ne promets rien), je publierais le mercredi, aujourd'hui un peu plus tard car je reviens du ciné (Voir deadpool c'est...bandant, un super film).

J'espère que ça vous plait toujours. un petit com fera plaisir. a la prochaine.

Potterment votre

Guibe


	15. Chapter 14

Harry arrêta rapidement de sourire pour se concentrer sur son estomac. Il adorait la magie mais détestait royalement les moyens de transport magiques. A chaque fois, cela lui donnait envie de vomir. À force de volonté et de beaucoup d'entrainement, il arrivait à se contrôler mais il lui restait cette mauvaise impression à chaque fois.

Rowena poussa la porte et le pressa de rentrer à l'intérieur. Elle ferma rapidement la porte et ainsi que les volets d'un rapide geste de sa main droite avant de saluer une forme endormie sur une table.

« Salutation maitre nain. »

Xx HP xX

Le jeune garçon essaya de voir à qui parlait sa tante, mais n'y voyait pas grand-chose dans la pénombre de la boutique dans laquelle il venait de pénétrer. Petit à petit, ses yeux s'habituaient à la quasi obscurité régnant dans la pièce.  
En réalité, la seule véritable source de lumière venait d'une autre pièce qui elle semblait être bien éclairée.  
Néanmoins, il arrivait à voir l'environnement qui l'entourait. La pièce était petite, sombre, avec pleins de bouteilles vides au sol. Un vieux lit en bois avec un matelas sûrement aussi vieux était dans un coin de la pièce tandis qu'une table trônait au centre. Celle-ci était remplie d'une grande quantité de bouteilles diverses.  
Harry n'en avait jamais vu avec ces formes il y en avait des carrés, en formes de fruits ou de bateau, ou ressemblant à des amphores antiques.  
Mais ce qui l'étonna surtout, c'est la forme avachie sur sa chaise cachée derrière toutes ses bouteilles. Plus grande qu'une personne atteint de nanisme, ou personne de petite taille mais plus petite qu'un homme moyen. Une grande barbe blanche, joliment tressée par endroit et avec des décorations en or et argent, recouvrant le torse nu et musclé de l'humanoïde.  
Il pouvait clairement voir que sur les bras, aussi gros que le torse, étaient marqués par une multitude de tatouages et de runes qu'il ne connaissait pas encore.

Un nain. Comme ceux des légendes que lui racontait Rowena le soir.  
« Euh Tatie…c'est un vrai nain ? Je veux dire comme dans les histoires de légendes ?  
-Bien sûr que c'est un vrai nain. Rien à voir avec les petits hommes. Lui, il appartient à la noble race magique.  
-Hum…bordel de merde ! Vous ne pouvez pas laisser les gens décuver tranquillement de leur soirée ? Puis par la barbe de Merlin, on ne parle pas d'une personne alors qu'elle est dans la pièce. C'est mal poli, Dit le nain d'un ton bourru et mal réveillé.  
\- Tout comme dire des gros mots en présence d'une lady et d'un enfant. Tatie, c'est quoi décuver ?  
-Il a trop bu d'alcool alors il a besoin de temps pour reprendre ses esprits. Les hommes ont tendance à boire pour oublier. Les nains le font aussi sauf qu'il leur faut de plus grandes quantités, et connaissant un peu le spécimen, il doit avoir largement dépassé les limites de son corps avec des alcools préparés pas sa race, au vu des bouteilles et…. Vous avez sifflé deux bouteilles entières de vin d'elfe !  
-Oh ça !, fit le nain en s'asseyant correctement sur son siège qui n'était en réalité qu'un sceau retourné. J'ai dû commencer avec la semaine dernière.  
-Vous buvez depuis la semaine dernière ?, demanda naïvement le jeune garçon.  
-Oui, et alors en quoi ça te concerne petit Potter ? Ou encore vous Lady Ravenclaw ?  
-Tatie, tu ne m'as pas mis de glamour pour sortir ?  
-Oh si elle les a mis, répondit le nain en allumant une pipe qu'il préparait depuis qu'il s'était réveillé. C'est tes yeux qui te trahissent. Je n'ai connu qu'une seule autre personne avec des yeux de cette couleur. Or cette femme était ta mère. Un sacré bout femme celle-là… Dommage qu'elle soit morte… Oui, franchement dommage…  
-Vous avez connu ma mère ?  
-Connaître est un bien grand mot. Disons que je l'ai rencontré plusieurs fois. D'abord pour son travail. Comme toi elle a remarqué les runes sur mes tatouages. Les mêmes runes qu'un texte qu'elle cherchait à traduire. Un vieux texte qu'elle a détruit directement après l'avoir complété. Tout le monde se souvient d'elle comme une jolie femme, mais les gens oublient qu'elle était aussi très proche de devenir la directrice des langues de plomb du Ministère anglais. Enfin bref, les autres fois s'étaient par rapport à la guerre. Elle a sauvé beaucoup de vies en agissant comme elle l'a fait. Oui, beaucoup…

Mais bon, petit, je ne t'en parle seulement car j'ai apprécié cette femme et que tu ne dois pas savoir grand-chose d'elle vu qu'elle restait dans l'ombre de l'autre idiot qu'elle appelait son mari. Et oui, gamin, ton père était idiot et fonçait tête baissée dans les emmerdes. Ce n'est pas que mon avis même ta mère le disait.  
Maintenant si vous me racontiez ce que font une Ravenclaw et un Potter ensemble dans ma boutique ? »

Xx RR xX

La sorcière laissa l'artisan raconté certaines choses au gosse ça lui donnait le temps de décuver et à elle celui de faire un peu de rangement, car elle détestait être dans un capharnaüm autre que le sien.  
Puis le nain posa sa question. Elle se retourna et lui fit son plus grand sourire.

« Ah non ! Non ! Non ! Non ! Pas ce sourire. Je le connais trop bien. Vous allez encore me demander un truc complètement taré. Déjà que votre télescope était chiant à faire.  
-C'est vous qui l'avez fait ? Questionna son protégé. Il est trop génial. On a pu voir les anneaux de Saturne et s'était fantastique.  
-C'est bon Harry, du calme. Oui, c'est lui qu'il l'a construit ainsi que ma bague et le perchoir pour les corbeaux. Mais maître artisan, on vient aujourd'hui pour autre chose.  
-Attends Tatie ! Tous ses objets sont en métal, or on est venu pour ma baguette aujourd'hui.  
-Une baguette, hein ? Marmonna le demi-homme en jouant avec une tresse de sa barbe. Ma foi, c'est possible. Approche gamin.  
-Eh ! j'ai eue 11 ans je n'suis plus…  
-Et moi, j'ai 453 ans et pourtant, je ne suis pas arrière-grand-père alors quand je dis d'approcher, tu approches gamin. Tends les bras. »  
Étrangement, Rowena s'amusait à voir son garçon obéir au nain alors que ce dernier examinait sous toutes les coutures le corps de l'enfant.  
Tu pratiques un sport ?  
-Kendo.  
-Tes mains. Pianiste.  
-Oui.  
-Tu pratiques un sport ? Vous l'avez élevé comme un Ravenclaw ? demanda le petit homme en tournant un peu la tête vers elle.  
-Non, plutôt comme un mélange des quatre fondateurs. Précisa la brune.  
-Hum, intéressant à voir dans le futur. C'est possible de lui faire une baguette. Mais pas en bois. Non pour lui, il faut autre chose.  
-Une chevalière comme tatie, proposa le garçon avec enthousiasme.  
-Non. Je ne fais que des pièces uniques. Jamais deux fois la même chose sauf pour des sets ou autre chose allant par groupe. Suivez-moi, on va voir ça dans l'atelier.

Xx HP xX

Ils le suivirent dans la pièce d'où provenait la lumière. La première chose que remarqua Harry fut la chaleur étouffante qui régnait dans cette pièce. Et pour cause, un immense four à forge trônait au centre de la pièce. Divers outils étaient minutieusement rangés ce qui contrastait (fortement ?) avec la salle d'où ils venaient.

Harry remarqua qu'il y avait des créations de l'artisan un peu partout dans cet atelier. Des armes médiévales pendaient du plafond tandis que cinq-six armures s'entassaient dans un coin à côté d'une porte de jardin finement décoré d'arabesques.  
Tous étaient de bels ouvrages pour ses yeux. Sa tante avait encore une fois raison en lui disant que les nains étaient et sont toujours habiles de leurs mains.

« Tiens gamin, enfile ça, lui ordonna le maître artisan en lui lançant un tablier de cuir.

-Quoi ?

-Tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'allais faire moi-même ta baguette. Non c'est beaucoup trop personnel comme objet. Je vais juste te guider. Avant toute chose dit moi ce qu'est une baguette ? Comment elle fonctionne ?  
-Une baguette est un canalisateur et un amplificateur de notre magie.  
-Et avec tes mots. Un truc simple.  
-Le sorcier concentre sa magie en un point. La main tenant sa baguette. C'est la partie canalisé. Ensuite, elle permet d'amplifier la magie comparée au sort sans baguette. C'est donc plus facile de lancer un sort avec une baguette.  
-Oui et non. C'est juste les sorciers qui sont devenu fainéant. Je suis sûr que ta tante t'autorise à faire de la magie sans baguettes. Au moins, tu connais la théorie sur son utilisation. Maintenant de quoi est-elle composée ?  
-Deux parties. Le corps, en bois et le cœur qui provient d'un animal ou créature magique.

-Pourquoi ?  
-Pourquoi quoi ?  
-Pourquoi le bois ? Pourquoi un élément magique ? Pourquoi pas une bague comme lady Ravenclaw ? Pourquoi pas des bâtons de mage comme autre fois ?  
-Les bâtons sont longs à créer. Hors les jeunes ont souvent du mal à catalyser leur énergie, leur magie. -Bien pour l'histoire et la suite.  
-Le bois, car facile d'accès et le cœur pour garder un lien avec la magie.  
-Faux et faux. À ton avis pourquoi les bâtons d'autrefois avaient tous une pierre précieuse à leur bout ? Pierre que la Lady présente ici à fait monté ensuite en bague. Alors ?  
Tu ne sais pas je le vois bien. Sache, jeune gamin stupide mais pas trop ignorant, que le bois est pour garder un contact avec la Terre. Car la magie est dans toutes choses qui est sûr, dans ou au-dessus d'elle. Avant on utilisait une pierre pour rajouter cet aspect et surtout, car les pierres gardent mieux la magie.  
Alors qu'un un élément d'une créature magique c'est tout bête à trouver pour n'importe quel sorcier moyen.

Après beaucoup de fabricants disent que c'est la baguette qui choisit le sorcier. Mais le mieux à faire est de faire la baguette sur-mesure pour le sorcier. C'est ce que l'on va faire.  
-Comment ?  
-Pareil que le font les autres artisans. Je vais te présenter des échantillons de matériaux. Tu passes ta ou tes mains au-dessus. Quand tu sens une sensation de bien-être, c'est que sera un élément pour le corps de ta baguette. Pour le cœur…disons que tu verras le moment venu.  
C'est ainsi qu'ils passèrent toute la journée à chauffer du métal, tailler du bois et forger le tout.

Une journée bien remplie en somme.

* * *

Coucou,

Déjà un grand merci à tatianaflo pour la correction de ce chapitre. J'espère que vous appréciez vous aussi. Un petit com pour elle serait bien.

Et oui je garde encore la surprise pour la baguette. Je préviens directement la prochaine fois on parlera d'école et de train.

Je vous souhaite un bon week-end et bonne lecture.

Potterment votre Guibe


	16. Chapter 15

Xx RR xX

Rowena quitta sa chambre où elle s'était préparée pour traverser le couloir et frapper à la porte en face de sa chambre.  
Par Merlin et Morgane réunis ! Qu'elle avait peur pour la journée qui s'annonçait. Mais elle était une adulte alors elle devait montrer l'exemple. Pour ça qu'elle frappa poliment à la porte avant d'entrer.

Si elle avait peur de cette journée c'était surtout à cause de la réaction de son petit protégé, Harry Potter. Cela faisait des années qu'elle lui parlait de Poudlard, à tel point qu'il devait déjà connaître le plan de château ainsi que certains passages secrets, le nom des différents tableaux et leurs histoires.  
Elle n'aurait jamais dû lui parler autant de l'école de sorcelleries. Le jeune sorcier fut intenable durant tout l'été. Une véritable boule d'énergie.  
Alors pourquoi elle le retrouve actuellement sur son lit, qui comme à son habitude flotte dans les airs, avec un air triste ou boudeur, difficile de dire.

Xx HP xX

Harry avait bien entendu sa tatie frapper à la porte, mais il n'avait pas envie de parler. Il sait qu'il doit avoir une sale tête, car la femme semble inquiète. Et comme à chaque fois qu'ils sont dans cette situation, elle vient sur son lit pour qu'il parle. Sauf qu'il ne veut pas parler alors il l'enlace dans ses bras et la serre très fort.

« Veux pas. Souffla-t-il dans la robe de sorcière de sa tante.  
-Une phrase complète est obligatoire jeune homme, sinon je ne peux pas te comprendre, le réprimanda doucement l'adulte.  
-Je ne veux pas aller à Poudlard.  
-D'accord, tu ne vas pas à Poudlard. Maintenant, tu me dis le pourquoi du comment. Car je te rappelle que tu n'as pas arrêté d'en parler tout l'été avec toutes les personnes qui te connaissent un tant soit peu.  
-Je ne veux pas….veux pas être loin de toi.  
-C'est très gentil Harry, répondit la femme en enlaça un peu plus le garçon. Moi non plus, je ne veux pas être trop séparé de toi. C'est pour ça que je viens avec toi. »  
Harry leva la tête complètement surprit.  
J'ai beaucoup réfléchi à la question ses derniers jours. Le plus longtemps que l'on a été séparé c'est une journée et demi.  
Je me suis toujours arrangée pour être là pour toi. Du coup, c'est normal que l'on ait peur tous les deux de ne pas se voir avant les vacances de Yule.  
-De noël. Et c'est la futur doctoresse Ravenclaw qui parle ou la tatie Wena ?  
-Un peu des deux. Puis on sait très bien que tu étais quand même prêt à y aller non ? fit la brune en montrant la malle du garçon prête.

-Tu m'as appris à toujours être prêt. Mais comment tu vas faire pour aller à Poudlard ? Tu deviens une Prof ?  
-Non ! Surtout pas. Je sais que je n'arriverais pas être assez patiente pour les idiots de ta génération, or les lois ont changées.  
-Pour les punitions ?  
-Oui. Je dois dire que Godric et moi avions au moins ça en commun. Je veux dire l'inventivité en matière de punition. Mais bon. Je prendrais ma forme animale et resterais un peu avec toi. Petit à petit je partirais. Juste le temps de vérifier que les profs sont capables.  
-Euh tatie…j'emmenais déjà DM.  
\- Évidemment que tu emmènes ta bestiole. Rien n'empêche les élèves de mon école à avoir plusieurs animales de compagnie. Un de ceux de Godric avait toute une meute de chien-loup et il en prenait soin quand même. Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas tes câlins, mais on peut descendre prendre le petit-déjeuner ?  
Oui, car on a eu des cas comme un des petits favoris de Sal qui est arrivé avec serpent géant et un cerbère. Deux créatures qui sont extrêmement dangereuses. Tu devines bien-sûr ce que j'ai…

-Donner le serpent à ton ami Salazar et le cerbère…. Je ne veux pas savoir ce que tu as fait à ce pauvre chien  
-C'est Helga qui en a pris soin. Elle en a fait un véritable petit toutou à sa mémère. Un petit collier comme celui que DM à son cou et le tour était joué.  
-Mais Ragnok nous a dit que ce genre de collier était rare.  
-Je te rappelle juste que tous les fondateurs ont créé leurs richesses, mon amie ne fait pas exception à la règle.  
Bon, on a réglé le problème Poudlard.  
-Tu vas dormir où ?  
-Dans mes appartements cachés dans le château. Frigg viendra bien entendu avec nous. Elle veillera sur toi quand j'irais à mes cours. Tu n'en abuseras pas. Notre elfe s'occupera du Nid, de mes appartements et de nous. Je pense que c'est déjà beaucoup.  
-Hum d'accord avec toi. Euh Tatie ?  
-oui, mon petit Ryry  
-Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas tes câlins, mais on peut descendre prendre le petit-déjeuner ?  
-Nan. Tu sais que mes câlins sont rares donc profites. Puis de toute manière, on prendra notre repas à Londres, car le train part de là-bas. »

Xx HG xX

La petite fille de 11 ans se tenait en face de la barrière magique menant à la voie 9 ¾ . Immobile. Avec un chariot pour ses valises. Seule. Ses parents étant obligés de rester à leur cabinet du fait du grand nombre de patients. Elle avait peur.  
En même temps, quel enfant ayant un tant soit peu de jugeote irait se jeter sur un mur de briques pour prendre une voie que les gens normaux, ou moldu, ne voient pas.  
Pourtant, elle l'a vu. Beaucoup de famille ont traversé le passage Mais là, elle bloque. Ce n'est pas logique. Pas du tout logique.

Pour ça qu'elle est là, dans son coin, une boule au ventre, entrain de calmer sa respiration.

Voilà, elle commence à stresser. Hors quand cela arrive, la petite fille perd tous ses moyens.  
Elle aurait aimé que sa famille la pousse à y aller. Bizarrement et malgré le fait qu'on lui ai toujours appris à se méfier des inconnus, une belle femme brune d'une quarantaine d'année prit le temps de la calmer durant sa crise de panique. La jeune sorcière remarqua que la brune qui la rassurait parlait avec des termes comme moldus, fichu sortilège ou directeur de Poudlard de mes deux.

En additionnant le tout, elle comprit qu'elle avait affaire à une sorcière. L'adulte lui proposa de l'accompagner à traverser, comme on propose à un enfant de traverser un passage clouté.

Elle suivit la femme à travers le passage. Elle fut immédiatement émerveillée, en tant que jeune sorcière qu'elle est, par la locomotive rouge qui lui apparue.  
En se retournant pour remercier la femme, elle remarqua que cette dernière avait déjà disparu. Pourtant, elle était sûre de l'avoir entendu lui souhaité une bonne rentrée juste à l'instant. Encore un truc magique qu'elle ne comprend pas sûrement, mais dont elle découvrira le secret. Tout de manière, elle s'est promis d'en apprendre le plus possible sur ce nouveau monde qui s'offre à elle.

Elle poussa son chariot le long du train. Quand elle voulut y monter ses valises, elle fut bousculée par un groupe de garçon qui courait dans tous les sens. Cela lui fit perdre son équilibre et elle tomba en arrière.  
Elle s'attendit au choc du sol de la gare et que l'une de ses valises lui tombe, en plus dessus.  
À la place, une personne lui prit le bras et la tira vers elle. Sa valise tomba lourdement sur le sol, attirant l'attention sur elle et sa ou son sauveu(se)r.

Difficile à dire. La personne ayant de longs cheveux couleur ébène avec des reflets roux, un visage fin d'où ressortent deux yeux d'un vert intense. Portant une chemise blanche et un pantalon noir, elle aurait pu passer inaperçu. Rester commune. Sauf qu'avec un corbeau sur l'épaule gauche, une housse en cuir tenue par la droite et surtout les sacs qui flottent juste derrière, ça donne un mélange…bizarre.

Mais bon, ce dit la née-moldu qu'elle est, bizarre est commun pour les anglais. Alors cela doit presque être normal pour les sorciers anglais.

Sans un mot, la personne l'aida à monter ses valises, leur trouva un compartiment et installa leurs affaires dans les filets prévus à cet effet. Puis elle tira le store de la fenêtre et s'endormit dans le coin de l'une des banquettes.

Le voyage allait être long pour la petite Hermione Granger.


	17. Chapter 16

Salut mes chers lecteurs. Petit message en début pour vous dire plein de choses.

Premièrement : un énorme merci. Pour me suivre. Vos messages et tout et tout.

Deuxièmement : encore un grand merci à ma bêta, **tatianaflo** , qui corrige mes fautes et donc vous fait surement moins saignez les yeux. Si vous en trouvez encore, cela est de ma faute et uniquement de la mienne. Elle fait un super travail et je l'en remercie énormément.

Troisièmement : un grand désolé, mais je viens de voir que j'ai un chapitre que je n'ai pas du tout publier, le 13. Donc vous ne savez pas ce qu'il y a dans la malle de Lily Evans. Vous n'avez pas dû comprendre un début de chapitre. Bref désolé. on vera tout ça dans un flash back dans le chap 19 ou 20.

Dernière petite chose. Je n'ai pas choisi de Maison pour notre sorcier préféré. **Vous avez le choix !** Bleu, Rouge ou Jaune. Je ne suis pas trop fan du Vert même si ça irait bien avec ses yeux.

 **Alors quel Maison pour Ryry** **? À vous de choisir.**

* * *

Xx HP xX

Bercer par le roulement du train, Harry se laissa aller dans les bras de Morphée.

Il était trop fatigué pour faire la conversation avec la jeune fille qu'il venait d'aider.

Sa tatie lui aurait sûrement dit que c'était mal polit mais justement elle ne pouvait pas lui dire. D'un autre côté, elle lui aurait dit que ce n'est pas malin et dangereux de dormir dans un endroit sans l'avoir sécurisé à l'avance.

Oui, un peu parano mais pas idiot. Surtout quand on connait le passé guerrier de la femme. Mais lui a l'avantage d'avoir son animal, son DM, qui veille sur lui en plus du corbeau. Puis en cas de problème il avait confiance en ses propres capacités.

Alors pourquoi par Salazar, il n'avait pas entendu arriver ni s'installer dans le compartiment un garçon tout joufflu et son stupide crapaud de compagnie ?

Xx HG xX

Mon dieu merci quelqu'un d'autre est venue dans le compartiment. C'est ma chance.

De sortir de ce silence pesant qui règne dans la pièce depuis le départ de la gare.

De faire bonne impression à un potentiel ami.

Voir même avoir un ami tout court.

Oh allez, je me lance.

« Euh bonjour, je m'appelle Hermione Granger.

-Neville Longbottom et lui c'est Trevor, répondit le garçon de façon un peu timide en se présentant lui et son crapaud.

-Ton crapaud est magique ? demanda la jeune fille.

-Oh par Merlin ! Non ! À part si avoir la capacité de s'échapper tout le temps est un super pouvoir. Non les crapauds n'ont rien de spécial. Mon grand-oncle Algie m'a offert Trevor quand j'ai fait mon premier acte magique. Il pensait me faire plaisir.

-Je vois.

-…..

-….

-….

-Euh…tu…tu n'as pas d'animal de compagnie ? demanda avec hésitation le jeune sorcier.

-Non, mais parents voulaient m'en offrir un quand on a visité la première fois Diagon Alley mais je veux d'abord me familiarisé avec l'école et les cours avant. J'ai lu dans l'Histoire de Poudlard qu'il était facile de se perdre au début. Alors j'étais un peu inquiète. Puis ça me laisse le temps de bien choisir le bon animal.

-Personnellement, j'aurais préféré avoir une chouette ou un hibou pour pouvoir écrire à ma famille. Mais grand-mère m'a dit que je peux très bien utiliser ceux de l'école pour ça. Reste donc plus que serpent, rat ou chat.

-Brr, fit la jeune fille en frissonnant, il y a vraiment des gens qui ont des serpents de compagnies ?

-C'est…disons spécial mais oui. Les rats sont aussi démodé que les crapauds.

-Reste plus que les chats, alors.

-Tu as aussi les Boursouf. Des petites boules de poils qui adorent les câlins et qui peuvent manger de tout. Après tu peux aussi avoir un cheval de race. Un de ceux magique je veux dire.

-Il y en a plusieurs ?

-Trois à ma connaissance. Désolé mais je ne suis pas très calé sur le sujet. Je sais juste qu'ils ont des ailes.

-C'est pas grave Neville, je ferais des recherches sur le sujet car ça à l'air fascinant. Enfin comme tout ce qui touche la magie. Depuis que je sais que je suis une sorcière je lis un maximum de chose sur tout le sujet.

-tu es…tu es une née de moldu. Je veux dire que tes parents sont sans magie.

-oui pourquoi ?

-Oh pour moi ça ne change rien. J'ai beau être un sang pur je me rapproche plus du cracmol qu'autre chose. Mais fais attention, certain sorcier sont disons pas gentil envers les nés de moldus.

-Je te remercie du conseil Neville.

-De rien. Sinon c'est qui lui ? demanda le joufflu en désignant l'autre occupant du compartiment.

-euh…je ne sais pas. En montant dans le train j'ai failli tomber, il m'a sauvé de ma chute puis aidé à monter, nous a installé ici et depuis il dort.

-C'est bizarre d'avoir un corbeau comme animal.

-Je pensais que s'était normal pour certain sorcier.

-Non trop difficile à dresser pour ça que l'on choisit les hiboux ou chouettes. »

Xx ? xX

Le corbeau regardait tranquillement les deux enfants en face de lui parler de tout et de rien.

L'un racontait le monde sorcier à l'autre en échange de sa vision du monde moldu. Les deux étant différents dans leur caractère, cela se voyait même pour un animal mais le besoin de se faire des amis était grand pour ces deux petits sorciers.

Confortablement installé, l'oiseau, écoutait et observait. Il ne quitta l'épaule de son jeune sorcier que pour donner un galion à la marchande en échange de confiserie qu'il partagea avec les autres occupants du compartiment et surtout pour arrêter le crapaud dans sa tentative de fuite quand un blondinet accompagné de deux gorilles ouvrit la porte prétextant être à la recherche d'un dénommer Harry Potter.

Le temps passa et déjà le corbeau pouvait voir par la fenêtre que la nuit allait tomber. Cela ne signifie qu'une chose.

Ils approchent du but.

Alors il est temps de…

Xx HP xX

« Aie ! Cria de douleur l'enfant endormit.

Wena, ce n'était pas la peine de me réveiller en me picorant le crâne. »

Pour seul réponse l'oiseau tourna sa tête vers la fenêtre.

« Oh ! Je vois. Merci Wena. Mr Longbottom, nous devrions sortir pour laisser miss Granger mettre sa robe de sorcière. On ne va pas tarder à arriver.

-Comment tu connais nos noms ? demanda la jeune fille

-Difficile de dormir quand il y a trop de bruit. J'en oublie mes manières. Moi, je suis Harry. »

Sur ses mots il entraina l'autre garçon dans le couloir pour que la jeune fille se change puis ils inversent pour se changer à leur tour.

Harry les surprit en jouant avec son DM. Son animale dormait en même temps que lui. Sauf que maintenant il voulait jouer.

« Euh Harry.

-Oui, miss Granger.

\- Appelle-moi Hermione, s'il te plait, tu as le droit d'avoir deux animaux à Poudlard ?

-Bien sûr. Pourquoi cela serait interdit ?

-Dans la lettre, il était écrit que les élèves pouvaient emmener un hibou ou rat ou crapaud ou chat. Hors tu as un corbeau que l'on peut sûrement mettre comme un oiseau. Mais là tu as en plus un chat.

-Désolé mais je n'ai pas de chat.

-Harry l'animale que tu tiens dans tes bras ressemble fortement à un chat noir.

-ça ressemble mais ce n'est aucunement un chat. Mon DM a la frimousse d'un chat. Leurs agilités et d'autre caractéristiques mais ce n'est pas un chat.

-C'est une espèce de chat magique ? posa comme question la née moldu.

-Oui, DM est magique mais ce n'est pas un chat. Et pour les chevaux ailés de tout à l'heure vous avez quatre races :

-Abraxans, les plus grands et les plus robustes.

-Ethonan, la race la plus apprécié dans les régions des Royaumes Unis ainsi que l'Irlande.

-Gronian, ceux qui ressemblent le plus aux pégases des légendes moldu, sont réputé pour leur rapidité.

-Les derniers ne peuvent être vu que si vous-même avez vu la mort de quelqu'un. Ce sont les Sombral. Ils ont mauvaise réputation car peu de gens peuvent les voir en temps normal. Et surtout que comparé aux autres ils n'ont pas de poils ni plume mais des ailes comme les chauves-souris et un corps très squelettique. »

Pendant qu'il faisait sa petite explication le chat qui n'en est pas un s'amusait à grimper sur la banquette puis sur la tête de son maitre avant de s'allonger de tous son long dessus pur finalement pousser un petit rugissement qui ressemble à un miaulement.

« Waouh ! fit Longbottom, je n'avais pas remarqué au début mais ton chat…euh ton animale à les mêmes yeux que toi Harry.

-Et si je me coupe les cheveux, son pelage aura la même couleur que ses derniers. Tien, le train commence à ralentir. On ne va pas tarder à arriver. »

Harry avait raison car même pas dix minutes plus tard, on leurs demanda de quitté le train en laissant leur affaires car des personnes s'en chargeraient.

Neville garda quand même avec lui Trevor tandis qu'Harry mis le petit DM dans une des poche qu'il a fait créer spécialement pour y mettre son étrange animale. Le corbeau Wena retourna sur son épaule libre car le jeune homme ne voulait pas se séparer de sa housse en cuir.

Les trois jeunes sorciers suivirent les autres enfants de leur âge directement après être descendu du train dans les derniers pour éviter la cohue général, un conseil que la Lady Longbottom avait donné à son petit-fils


	18. Chapter 17

Xx HP xX

Les trois jeunes sorciers suivaient l'immense homme à la barbe bien fournit qui avait appelé tous les premiers années.

« Bonsoir monsieur, murmura Harry, excusez-moi du manque de politesse de ma question mais est-ce que vous êtes un demi-géant ?

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? demanda un peu inquiet le grand homme.

-C'est juste que s'est plutôt rare et je trouve ça cool d'avoir un héritage magique.

-Demi-géant du côté de ma mère. Répondit l'adulte d'un ton un peu brusque mais où l'on sentait une once de fierté

-Harry, pourquoi tu lui as demandé tout bas ? Questionna Hermione avec une voix basse

-Les hybrides, mélangent entre humain et race ou créatures magiques sont mal vu en Angleterre et d'autre pays d'Europe. En fait le seul pays dit de la lumière qui les voit d'un bon œil est la France. Les autres endroits sont dit noir car on y trouve plus de pratiquant de magie noir. En même temps s'est légal chez eux.

-Tu veux dire qu'il y a de la discrimination dans le monde magique ?

-Malheureusement, oui. Le pire je pense c'est que ce pays est le pire de tous pour ça. Mais bon, on reste des enfants, on ne peut pas y faire grand-chose pour l'instant.

-Très bien les nouveaux ! cria le demi-géant. On est arrivé. En face de vous le lac de l'école. Magnifique n'est-ce pas ? Vous avez des barques. Pas plus de quatre dedans.

-Monsieur ! Il y a un problème. Dit un des enfants qui venaient de s'installé dans l'une des embarcations.

-Quoi ?

-Il n'y a pas de rames.

-Normal, il n'y en a pas besoins. Bienvenue dans le monde de la magie, »dit le barbu avec un grand sourire.

Sur ses mots, l'homme prit une barque uniquement pour lui et cette dernière glissa toute seule sur la surface du lac. Petit à petit les autres barques suivirent celle du demi-géant. Les lampes s'allumèrent quand ils arrivèrent au milieu du lac.

Beaucoup d'élève eurent peur quand une forme gigantesque passa sous leurs moyens de locomotions.

« Pas d'inquiétude à avoir les enfants ! C'est le calmar géant. Il n'est pas méchant juste un peu joueur de temps à autre, voulut les rassurer de sa grosse voix l'adulte. »

Un tentacule sortit de l'eau et fit comme une sorte de coucou aux élèves avant de retourner dans les profondeurs du lac. La file des barques arriva ensuite dans un étroit chemin.

« Ok les enfants, attention au prochain virage, ouvrez bien grand vos yeux. Dit la grosse voix ».

Et Harry dû le reconnaitre que c'était magnifique. Ils venaient de déboucher sur la rive opposé du grand lac noir. De l'autre côté, perché au sommet d'une montagne un immense château hérissé de tours pointues étincelait de toutes ses fenêtres dans le ciel étoilé.

La vue était tout simplement magique. Dans son for intérieur, il pensa qu'il avait de la chance qu'il ne pleuve pas car ça aurait gâché le spectacle.

Et zut il a encore du penser tout haut. Et vu les regards que lui portent le garçon et la fille qui le suivent depuis le train, il vient de le refaire.

Après avoir débarqué au pied du château, le groupe d'enfant suivit leur guide dans un ensemble d'escaliers qui les mena à l'entrée de l'école. Là ils profitèrent de la chaleur des murs car un léger vent frais venait de se lever dans la nuit.

Le demi-géant qui les guidait jusque-là les laissa avec une femme d'un certain âge habillée avec une robe sorcière assez sombre, portant un chignon serré et ses lunettes carré sur le bout du nez. L'ensemble de l'enseignante donnait un style autoritaire à la femme. Pourtant Harry sent qu'il l'apprécie. D'un certain côté, il y retrouve des traits de sa tatie.

Le professeur McGonagall, comme elle se présenta elle-même, les fit entrés dans une classe vide pour leur présenta les différentes règles de l'école, le système de Maisons ainsi que de points. Puis elle leur demanda d'attendre dans le calme le temps qu'elle vérifie que la grande salle soit prête pour la répartition.

Il s'amusa à entendre les différentes idées de répartition émise par les autres enfants de premières années. Lui, il le sait donc préfère attendre calmement sur une chaise qui trainait. Il sort DM de sa poche et s'amuse avec lui.

Tout se passait bien quand un roux sortit la plus grosse ânerie qu'il n'ait jamais entendu. D'après lui, ils allaient devoir affronter un troll pour savoir quelle Maisons leur conviendrait. Le corbeau sur son épaule dû trouver ça complètement stupide car il poussa un :

« Idiot ! Stupide idiot !

-Tu ferais mieux de faire taire ton piaf sinon. Fit le roux dont le visage virait au rouge.

-ce corbeau ne fait que dire la vérité. C'est idiot d'affronter un troll. Tu imagines le nombre de troll qui faudrait capturer chaque année. Parce que d'après ton résonnement si on l'attaque on est à Gryffondors.

Hors vu le nombre grandissant d'idiot, beaucoup foncerait dessus. Le reste prendrait leur jambes à leur cou et vivraient. Donc toujours avec ton raisonnement, ils iraient chez les Slytherings.

Donc vu que les Gryffons sont soit mort soit dans l'incapacité d'apprendre après leur rencontre avec un troll car on ne connait pas encore le moyen de nous défendre face à ce genre de créature, il ne resterait plus qu'une seule Maison celle des serpents. Car toujours d'après toi, les Poufsouffles doivent travailler en équipe sauf que la répartition est individuelle. Les Ravenclaw doivent utiliser leurs connaissances donc s'ils en ont un peu ils fuiraient aussi.

On en revient donc à ce que dit Wena, le corbeau, idiot.

-Euh comment on est répartit alors ? demanda Neville qui était à côté de lui.

\- Ouais dit-nous vu que tu es si malin, fit le roux.

-C'est simple, on nous met le chapeau de Godric Gryffondor sur la tête. Ce dernier a été modiier par une potion de Salazar Slythering, un sortilège de dame Helga Poufsouffles sans oublié un ensemble complexe de rune et de légimancie de Rowena Ravenclaw. Le tout pour crée le très célèbre Choixpeau, le chapeau qui choisit. Vos parents ne vous ont jamais raconté ses histoires ?

-Ta version est encore moins plausible que celle de la belette Weasley mais au moins elle a l'effort de reprendre les quatre fondateurs, dit un garçon blond entouré de deux autres qui jouent au gorille. Je suis Malfoy, Drago Malfoy.

-Intéressant Malfoy. Est-ce que par ton entrée en scène et ta présentation tu me traite de menteur ?

-Euh…oui fit le blond après avoir fait semblant de réfléchir.

\- Bien alors que dis-tu d'un pari ? Un truc simple. Si c'est un vieux chapeau qui nous répartit je te donne un gage. Si c'est un autre moyen tu m'en donne un.

-Je préfère parier de l'argent ou des objets plutôt que des faveurs.

-Soit. Que dit tu de …disons 10 galions et 5 mornilles ? Dit Harry en sortant l'argent de sa poche. On prend à témoins les gens présent ici.

-Ҫa me va. Répondit le blond en tendant sa main qu'Harry serra après avoir rangé son argent. »

A ce moment précis un groupe de fantômes fit éruption dans la classe. Ils s'excusèrent de la frayeur qu'ils venaient de donner. Certain étaient surpris de trouver des élèves ici mais cela leur rappela que c'était la rentrée.

De toute manière, ils ne firent que passer, seul quelques-uns jetaient un étrange regard dans la direction du blond et du brun qui se serraient la main.

Le professeur McGonagall les invita à la suivre peu de temps après la disparition des esprits.

Ils rentraient dans la fameuse Grande Salle de Poudlard et son célèbre plafond magique qui reflète le temps l'extérieur. Des bougies volantes éclairent la salle.

Harry lui s'en fiche un peu et préfère jouer avec son animal tout en suivant bon gré mal gré le reste des premières années.

Il s'approcha quand même de Drago Malfoy quand la répartition commença pour toucher ses gains. Le blond fut déçu d'avoir perdu (surtout de l'argent et devant tout le monde) mais Harry en bon joueur lui proposa d'être au moins des bonnes connaissances à défaut d'amis. Après tout l'amitié se crée sur des dizaines d'année d'après sa Tatie.

Finalement le groupe de nouveau commença à être amoindri car plus de la moitié venaient déjà d'être appelé.

Quand un silence ce fit suite à l'appel d'un enfant.

« Harry Potter », répéta le professeur McGonagall pour la troisième fois.

Tout le monde entendit un petit cri de douleur venant d'un garçon qui se faisait attaquer par un corbeau.

« C'est bon Wena, j'y vais. Pas la peine de me picoré comme ça.

-Idiot ! idiot !.

-Je comptais mais gains depuis le début de la journée. D'ailleurs tu diras à tatie qu'elle me doit 15 mornilles pour t'avoir fait entrer dans la grande salle.

-Mr Potter ?

-Oui, professeur.

-Nous avons d'autre personne à répartir. Veuillez-vous dépêcher.

-Oh, veuillez m'excuser. Voilà, dit le garçon en s'asseyant sur le tabouret.

Harry déposa au sol une espèce de chat noir avec une cravate grise, le calla à ses pieds et se coiffa du choixpeau tandis que le corbeau s'envola pour se poser sur un des étendards d'une des maisons qui décorent la pièce.

« Bon. Ou vais-je te mettre toi ? »


	19. Chapter 18

« Bon. Ou vais-je te mettre toi ? »

Xx HP xX

La voix résonna dans la tête d'Harry. Ce dernier comprenant rapidement qu'elle venait du Choixpeau.  
« Là où j'ai le plus ma place, proposa le jeune sorcier en pensant très fort.  
-Ah ah, très drôle petit. Je vois que tu arrives déjà à faire de la légimancie et à occlumenter. Rare pour un enfant aussi jeune.  
-C'est tatie qui m'a appris ça cet été. L'occlumencie pas très compliqué légimenter est largement plus difficile. Obliger de se concentrer. Précisa le garçon.  
-Oh, je vois ça. Tu as du mal à former de simples phrases. Mais bon ne perdons pas plus de temps. Pourrais-tu abaisser tes défenses pour que je te répartisse ? C'est que j'ai d'autres enfants à répartir et le reste de l'école attend la fin de ma mission pour manger.  
-Bien sûr. Voilà.  
-Merci. Alors voyons ça…. Par les petites culottes de Godric et Salazar réunis ! Rowena est vivant !  
-Chut ! Secret ! Observe-toi ! Perchée bannière Ravenclaw.  
-Oh ! Je vois. T'en fais pas petit, je garde le secret. Je suis juste extrêmement choqué qu'elle ne soit pas venue me voir pour faire la causette.  
Évidemment. Je vois qu'elle a réussi.  
-Quoi ?  
-À t'élever comme un parfait digne héritier des valeurs de ses amis et d'elle-même. C'est d'ailleurs la seule qui aurait pu le faire.  
Godric étant tellement fier qu'il aurait obligatoirement favorisé sans le voir sa propre Maison

Salazar aurait rusé pour influencer l'enfant vers la sienne. Je ne parle même pas d'Helga qui est aurait pu peut-être réussir, mais la connaissant, elle aurait trop gâté, chouchouté donc même résultat que les deux autres.  
Nan la seule qui pouvait le faire, s'était Rowena. Elle l'avait déjà un peu fait avec sa propre fille, mais cette dernière voulait la rendre fière en suivant les pas de sa mère.  
-Et moi ?  
-Toi ? Tu peux aller là où tu veux. Toutes t'accueilleront parfaitement. Je pense même que tu élèveras à un certain niveau la Maison ou tu seras. Oh et tu peux me parler normalement. Tu te fatigues pour rien avec la légimancie.  
-Merci, mais je vais où du coup ?  
-Je te l'ai dit : là où tu veux. Serpentard t'apprendra à être un excellent dirigeant ou leader.  
-Je ne suis pas intéressé par le pouvoir en général.  
-Donc pas Serpentard ?  
\- Oh et tu peux me parler normalement. Je suppose que les blaireaux ne m'apporteront rien en termes de valeur.  
-C'est vrai. Ils te soutiendront plus si tu prends leurs couleurs. Et on sait tous les deux que tu risques de faire de grandes choses.  
-Comme je peux devenir ami avec eux en dehors des heures des cours. Je ne pense pas aller chez les corbeaux.  
-Oh oh et pourquoi ? Demanda étonné et amusé le vieux chapeau.  
-Tatie me pousse déjà à être curieux et créatif, on dit même de moi que je suis dès fois un peu excentrique voir un original.  
-Donc je suis presque obligé de te mettre chez les lions….Eh attend petit sacripant ! Tu essayes depuis le début de m'orienter dans cette direction ! C'est très serpentard.  
T'es vraiment sûr de ne vouloir aller chez les serpents ? Ils ont plus à t'apporter que les autres. Non ? Sûr ? Je te le demande qu'une fois, car comparé aux autres, je ne te donnerais pas de deuxième répartition, trop chiant.  
-Oui, oui sûr pas chez les serpents, merci bien.  
-Je sens que je vais passer un mauvais quart d'heure avec ta tatie mais bon….je crois que tu dois être le plus fou de mes petits chapeauflou ….Gryffondor !

Xx RR xX

Rowena n'en revenait pas.  
Dix minutes.  
Son petit protégé est resté sous ce stupide chapeau pendant dix minutes.  
À peine un pied à Poudlard et il rentre déjà dans sa longue histoire comme le plus flou des chapeauflou.  
Mais ce n'est pas ça qui la gêne. Elle se doutait qu'il prenne plus de temps vu qu'elle a élevé comme l'héritier de Poudlard. Non, elle n'en revient pas que son petit est choisi la Maison de Godric.  
Non mais il va voir.

Xx HP xX

Le jeune sorcier enleva rapidement le Choixpeau de sa tête pour le redonner au professeur McGonagall. Il prit son animal dans ses bras et alla tranquillement s'asseoir à la table de sa Maison.

L'arrivée d'Harry chez les rouge et or fut plus que bien accueillit. En même temps, ils avaient le garçon qui a survécu dans leurs rangs.  
Harry s'assit aux côtés de Neville et d'un certain Perceval Weasley. Ce dernier répondit gentiment à toutes les questions qu'Hermione, assise en face d'eux, lui posait.  
La répartition se termina avec un garçon noir du nom de Blaise Zabini qui alla à Serpentard. Le Directeur fit un discours très Dumbledoresque en sortant seulement quatre mots : « Nigaud ! Gras-double ! Bizarre ! Pinçon ! »  
Le Survivant fut bien le seul à applaudir ces paroles profondes et inspirées. Il ne récolta que des regards étranges de la part des autres élèves et grands sourires du directeur. Le repas pu enfin commencer dans le plus grand brouhaha qu'Harry n'est jamais entendu.  
Il fut vite arrêté quand un corbeau se posa juste sur la tête Harry en poussant des  
« Idiot de Gryffondor ! Stupide Lion ! Stupide Gryffondor !  
-C'est bon Wena ? Tu as fini ? Aïe ! Pas la peine de me picorer la tête. »  
L'oiseau se posa sur la table en croassant un dernier stupide Gryffondor avant de se retourner comme s'il boudait.  
« Ah non ! Tu ne vas pas commencer à bouder Wena.  
-Foutu abruti rouge et or », fit pour seule réponse l'animal.  
Tous la tablée regardait l'étrange échange entre le volatile et le sorcier.  
« Allez Wena. Ça ne sert à rien de bouder pour un rien. De toute manière, tu vas sûrement devoir rentrer à la maison pour annoncer la nouvelle à Tatie. Bizarrement, je sens qu'elle va être d'accord avec toi. Or Tatie va me tuer si tu ne rentres sans avoir rien manger. Alors, même si tu boudes, tu me feras le plaisir de mangé un peu.  
\- Gryffondor ! Idiot ! Idiot !  
-Oui, Wena mais ton idiot ainsi que celui de Tatie, répondit le garçon en piquant une saucisse et se servant en purée.  
Un peu de Bacon ? Non, tu n'apprécies pas la charcuterie. S'en feras plus pour DM. Tiens DM », fit Harry en donnant une tranche à son animale qui s'était tranquillement installé sur les cuisses de son maître.  
« Harry, je n'ai jamais vu de corbeau de ce type, commença Perceval.  
-Normal, c'est celui de ma tante. Elle trouve ça plus pratique que les chouettes ou hiboux. Vous risquez de comprendre demain matin.  
-Par contre en tant que préfet, je vais devoir te demander de manger sans ton chat.  
-Tu parles de DM ? Questionna Harry en montrant l'animal qui ronronnait tranquillement.  
-Oui.  
-Alors d'un ce n'est pas un chat et de deux pourquoi il ne pourrait pas manger avec moi ?  
-C'est interdit dans le règlement.  
-C'est complètement débile.  
-C'est le règlement, dit le préfet.  
-Non, tu ne comprends pas Perceval. Fit Harry en balayant de sa main la phase de son ainé. Ce qui est débile, c'est d'avoir changé le règlement. Avant on avait très bien le droit d'être tout le temps avec son animale de compagnie. Qui est l'idiot qui a rajouté cette règle ?  
-Stupide Gryffondor ! fit le corbeau  
-Je veux bien te croire sur ce coup-là Wena. Puis c'est franchement débile quand on y pense. Après tout quand on choisit un animal, ce dernier et le sorcier ou sorcière doivent être compatible. Donc si on est compatible, on passe énormément de temps ensemble.  
-Whoua Potter ! Ça se voit que tu n'as jamais été dans la ménagerie magique du Chemin de Traverse. Sorti, un élève de sixième année dont le Survivant ne connaissait pas le nom.  
-Si sauf que les animaux, là-bas, sont élevé de façon à être compatible avec un immense panel de prospect, de futur client si tu préfères. Mon petit DM est plus qu'un simple animale de compagnie.  
-Ouais, on a compris. Tu aimes ton chat, cracha le roux que Wena avait traité d'idiot.

-Oh je vais le dire une fois, je vous laisse le dire aux autres après, mais ce n'est ni un chat, ni un fléreur. »  
Le reste du repas fut très joyeux même si beaucoup de gens regardaient dans la direction du plus célèbre enfant dans le monde magique. Faut peut-être préciser qu'il passe la plupart du repas à parler avec un corbeau ou jouer avec son animale, le tout en étant assis en tailleur sur le banc.  
« Harry puis je te poser une question ? Demanda Hermione.  
-Tu viens juste de le faire. « Harry puis je te poser une question ?  
-Dans les livres qui parlent de toi, ils disent que tu as une cicatrice en forme d'éclair.  
-Et comme beaucoup, tu t'étonnes de ne pas l'avoir. Je ne l'aime pas donc je la cache. Oh et tu risques d'avoir une surprise demain par rapport à ses livres.  
Wena, je pense qu'il va y avoir beaucoup de surprises demain matin. Il faudra conseiller à Tatie de se calmer sur ce sujet même si c'est un qui lui tient à cœur. »  
Après le dessert, l'ensemble de l'école chanta l'hymne de l'école. Sauf les Serpentard et Harry, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons.  
Les premières années suivirent Perceval Weasley qui est l'un de leur préfet afin d'atteindre leur dortoir.  
Harry n'écouta qu'à moitié. Préférant se rappeler le chemin pour demain matin. Une fois réparti dans les différentes chambrées, il découvrit les noms et prénoms de ceux avec qui il va partager sa vie pendant sept ans.  
Et ça commence mal, car Ronald Weasley qui est certes le frère de Perceval est le roux complètement idiot qui pensait qu'il allait affronter un troll. Or il a l'air d'être très rancunier. Il y a aussi Neville qui est super méga timide.  
Les deux autres, Seamus Finnigan et Dean Thomas, il se fera une idée plus tard. Disons qu'il leur donne une chance. Pour l'instant, Harry est juste trop content de retrouver sa malle, celle ayant appartenu à sa mère.  
Il se rappelle encore que sa tatie lui avait donné le jour où il avait eu sa lettre.

 _ **Flash-back**_

« C'est quoi cette malle Tatie ? Demanda avec curiosité son jeune protégé.  
-La malle de ta mère Harry. »

Ces quelques mots résonnaient encore dans sa tête avant d'être balayer par une multitude de question qu'il posa directement à sa Tatie Wena.

« Comment tu la eue ?

-Chez ta Tante. Et ne fait pas cette tête mi colérique mi boudeuse. J'étais allé là-bas pour effacer certaine chose de leur mémoire pour les protéger et donc nous protéger.

-Tu leur as lancé un oubliette sur le monde de la magie ? C'est pas un peu interdit ?

-Oh si illégal selon les lois de la communauté magique. Sauf que moi je suis hors catégorie car venant d'une autre époque.

Sinon la sœur de ta mère avait gardé cette malle comme dernier souvenir d'elle. En plus d'une demande d'entrer à Poudlard qui lui fut rejeté car elle est moldu.

-Elle voulait aller à Poudlard ?

-Elle voulait surtout ne pas perdre sa sœur. Au final, elle l'a jalousé pour sa magie, pour son mari, son mariage. Bref elle l'a détesté voir haït mais aimait toujours sa petite sœur.

-Hum. Je peux la comprendre un peu….et tu as regardé ce qu'il y a dedans ? »

Xx RR xX

Rowena lui fit un petit sourire.

« Je dois dire que ta mère m'a donné un peu de fil à retordre rien que pour l'ouverture du premier compartiment.

-Malle magique. Pensa tout haut le garçon.

-Oui et non. A l'origine ce n'est qu'une simple malle ordinaire. Mais au fil de ses années à l'école ta mère l'a agrandit, aménagé. Regarde par toi-même. Personnellement, je trouve que c'est un travail bien fait pour une personne qui ne s'est pas spécialisé dans ce domaine. »

Xx HP xX

Le jeune sorcier n'écoutait plus. Enfin s'il écoutait mais sa curiosité, son désir de savoir était plus fort.

Il ouvrit la malle d'un coup. Il fut obligé de reculer pour laisser la place aux trois compartiments qui composent la malle de sortir.

A sa gauche, il voyait facilement que c'était celui réservé pour les vêtements. Encore parfaitement rangé se trouvait les vêtements de sa mère. Sur la penderie se tenaient les hauts et chemisiers d'une jeune femme. Sur une étagère juste en dessous, des pantalons. Suivi directement par une partie pour les chaussures. Tandis que sur le côté, posés sur des étagères plus petites, se trouvaient des tee-shirts, chaussettes, gants, bonnet, écharpe et autres accessoires vestimentaires. Chaque chose ayant sa place précise.

Harry fut plus qu'étonné en ouvrant la porte de ce petit dressing de sentir l'odeur du linge fraichement lavé. Encore plus en voyant que les vêtements était encore en parfaite état. Il ne s'attarda pas plus dessus car cela restaient quand même des vêtements de femme, hors il reste un petit garçon.

Xx RR xX

La sorcière brune s'était déplacée pour mieux voir la réaction de son protégé. Elle avait tout vérifié pour qu'il n'y ait aucun danger pour lui.

Elle le regarda admirer le travail fait sur la partie dressing, sur l'efficacité du rangement. Elle remarqua qu'il fut très gêné quand il regarda dans une des boîtes sur une étagère. En même temps quel garçon de cet âge ne serait pas gêner en trouvant les sous-vêtements d'une jeune fille/femme. Encore plus quand c'était ceux de sa mère.

Elle fut surprise quand le garçon lui offrit une des écharpes appartement à sa mère. Elle reçut très vite les gants et le bonnet qui vont avec. Rowena le remercia, toujours un peu sous l'effet de la surprise. Elle aimait bien cette écharpe. Elle a toujours aimé le bleu nuit. La fondatrice ne sait pas qui a fabriqué cet assortiment mais les petites étoiles qui ont été cousu sont d'un plus bel effet dessus.

Xx HP xX

Les deux yeux émeraude pétillaient. Et il y avait de quoi. Certes le compartiment du milieu n'était que du bric à broc comme des chaudrons, un télescope ou plein d'autre truc qui pouvait être intéressant mais rien comparé au dernier compartiment.

Une bibliothèque.

Remplie de livre de cours sur la magie. Sur presque tous les sujets. Organiser par matière et niveau d'apprentissage.

Mais ses yeux pétillaient car ils venaient de lire la tranche de huit ouvrages en cuir : Journal Intime de Lily Evans. Défense de lire !

Xx RR xX

En fait la fondatrice n'avait pas enlevé toutes les dangerosités.

« Euh Harry… je ferais attention à ta place en lissant les journaux de ta mère. C'est comme leur nom l'indique intime et… on va dire que ta mère n'a pas mis une préface prévenant des dangers de la lecture de ses ouvrages pour rien.

-Tu les as lut Tatie ?

-Feuilleté rapidement. Juste pour…

-Voir qui était Lily Evans.

-Exactement. Et je vois à ton regard que tu vas quand même les lires. Alors sache que plus tu avances dans la lecture plus les protections et maléfices que ta mère a mis pour protéger ses secrets seront puissants.

-Cool. Genre pustule, en premier année et …

-Et tu verras bien. Juste fais attention. C'était une véritable petite sorcière. Très maline. Je la suspecte d'avoir amélioré les défenses de ses petits secrets quand elle est arrivée en septième année.

-Ҫa me donne encore plus envie de les lire.

-Maintenant prend ta lettre de Poudlard et vérifie les ouvrages. Tu pourras prendre ceux de ta mère si…

-Pourquoi pas toute la malle. Je veux dire elle est trop génial.

-Hum…d'accord mais je t'enlève tous les livres au-dessus de la deuxième année ainsi que les vêtements de ta mère.

-J'aurais pu garder les capes et robe sorcière. Du moins celle que l'on met par-dessus les vêtements.

-Ҫa marche. Oh ! Je suppose que tu pourras garder aussi certain objets du compartiment du milieu.

Frigg ! Je sais que tu es là.

Xx Frigg xX

L'elfe de maison sortie de son sort de désillusion pour faire face à sa maitresse.

« Que puis-je faire maitresse Rowena.

-Tu vois le dressing là. Tu prends les vêtements féminins et tu les emmène dans ma chambre. Je verrais ce que je peux garder. Quoi Harry ? Tu ne vas pas les mettre que je sache ? Puis ta mère à l'air de faire ne la même taille que moi pour certaines choses.

-Dit surtout que vous allez les ajusté magiquement.

-Frigg !.

-Bah quoi maitresse. C'est la stricte vérité. Vous ne rentrerez jamais dans ses chemisier vous avez trop de poitrine. Sans parler des pantalons qui sont trois tailles en dessous. »

Xx HP xX

Harry n'en pouvais plus. Il explosa de rire. Il essaya de se contenir quand il vit que sa tatie était rouge de honte mais rien à faire.

Puis Frigg qui continuait avec les chaussettes ou autre vêtement. Il n'y a pas à dire il adorait cet elfe et son franc parler.

Xx RR xX

Voilà que sa propre elfe de maison se moque d'elle. Oui, il n'y a pas à dire c'est bien un elfe des Ravenclaw.

En même temps c'est aussi de sa faute vu qu'elle lui a donné l'ordre de toujours dire la vérité même si ça faisait mal.

Elle alla dans sa chambre pour laisser un peu d'intimité à son pupille qui, elle se doute, allait sauter sur les livres à la première occasion.

Xx HP xX

Harry attendit que la belle brune qui lui sert de tante s'en aille avec classe en faisant virevolter ses longs cheveux d'ébène.

Il l'a toujours trouvé classe sa tatie Wena. En même temps, elle ne s'habille qu'avec des tenues qui ont du style. Pour lui elle est la plus belle femme. Il sait que c'est cliché de trouver celle qui pourrait être sa mère être la plus belle.

Mais la sorcière a une façon de marcher et un port de tête très aristocratique qui est naturelle chez elle. De plus il adore son sourire qui reste très énigmatique pour les autres mais pas pour lui. Harry a la chance de voir le vrai sourire de la fondatrice.

Il l'a même vu rire de temps à autre. La première fois s'était quand ils ont mangé des chocogrenouilles et qu'ils ont tous les deux eu celle à l'effigie de la fondatrice de Poudlard.

Le garçon attendit encore un peu que Frigg parte avec les derniers vêtements de sa mère, qui iront, après quelque retouche magique, parfaitement à sa protectrice. Puis il commença la lecture du premier journal de Lily Evans.

 _ **Fin du Flash-back**_

Harry prit rapidement un bas de pyjama et se mit rapidement au lit après avoir souhaité une bonne nuit aux autres garçons. DM le rejoignit rapidement. Il sombra facilement dans les bras de Morphée sous l'œil de Wena qui veilla un moment avant de sortir discrètement du dortoir.

* * *

Note de la bêta lectrice : GRIFFONDOR ! Non mais je rêve ! Harry, un lion ! Non mais je rêve.

Pour les fautes qui restent : Il l'y a les vicieuses qui échappent à mon radar (Je fais ce que je peux, moi, la scientifique non littéraire). Et il y a celles que je ne peux pas voir car sur ma version il manque des morceaux de texte qui sont écrits qu'après mon passage et qui ne sont donc pas corrigés.


	20. Chapter 19

**Coucou de l'auteur** :

Et oui presque un mois sans chapitre. Je sais que c'est dur. imaginez pour moi ça fait un mois sans vos reviews... je suis en manque.

Plus sérieusement, j'ai du mettre de côté l'écriture pour des raisons personnel (recherche de boulot, ami qui me kidnappent pour des soirées, syndrome de la page blanche pour une autre fic, bref un mois qui est passé très vite).

Normalement, je reprendrais une publication normale (1 par semaine)

Sinon beaucoup d'entre vous voyaient Ryry à Ravenclaw bah non. Mais vous en faite pas il gardera les spécificité des quatre Maisons.

Je vous dis bonne lecture est à la prochaine

* * *

Xx HP xX

Harry venait tout juste de se lever. Un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre posée sur la table de nuit, lui indiqua qu'il est comme à son habitude six heures et cinq minutes. Comme à la maison avec sa tatie.

Une habitude qu'elle lui a donnée. Le réveil avec le soleil. Et que Frigg adore mettre en pratique de bien des façons.

C'est pour ça que ce matin, comme tous les autres matins, il venait de se lever baguette en main prêt à répondre aux blagues de l'elfe de maison. Sauf que là, il n'y a rien. En allant dans la salle de bain, il put vérifier qu'il n'avait subi aucune transformation physique.

C'était….bizarre pour lui. Pas désagréable, mais néanmoins étrange. C'est donc à ça que ressemblait un réveil normal.

Le jeune sorcier profita d'être le premier dans la salle de bains pour prendre un peu son temps sous la douche. Avec ses longs cheveux, il avait souvent des nœuds, or pour lui cela était assez énervant, car même les sorts pour coiffer sont inefficaces face à son héritage capillaire. En un mot comme en cent, il déteste ses cheveux.

Après une douloureuse bataille qui entraîna un fou rire du miroir magique, il fut prêt pour aller prendre le petit-déjeuner. Il était à la porte pour descendre dans la salle commune quand Neville Longbottom lui demanda si cela ne le dérangeait pas de l'attendre. Il accepta et attendit que le garçon joufflu se prépare à son tour.

DM profita de ce moment pour réclamer mille et une caresses à son maître qui les lui accorda avec plaisir.  
« Euh…Harry, je suis prêt. On peut descendre, murmura Neville.  
-Hum. Lui répondit Harry. Allez DM dans la poche. Voilà. Gentil DM. Il a été sage alors il aura le droit à plus de bacon.  
-Miaou, fit l'animal pendant que les garçons prenaient leurs sacs respectifs.  
-Encore merci de m'avoir attendu, car j'avais peur de me perdre en cherchant la Grande Salle », avoua le jeune Longbottom une fois descendu dans la salle commune.  
Harry se tourna vers son camarade et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Ce dernier se détourna très rapidement des deux yeux verts.

« Hum. Regarde bien le trajet. On passe le portrait qui garde notre tour. Salutation à vous dame.  
-….Bonjour, suivi timidement Neville  
-Bonjour à vous aussi jeunes hommes. C'est rare de nos jours un élève bien éduqué, encore plus quand c'est un Potter. J'espère que vous serez moins turbulent que vos ancêtres.  
-On ne promet rien. On vous souhaite une agréable journée. » Se tournant vers son camarade de chambrée « Maintenant, rappel toi. Nous sommes au septième étage. Delà, c'est simple, tu vas toujours vers le milieu pour trouver les escaliers.

-Harry est-ce que c'est normal qui bougent comme ça ?  
-Hum. Oh ça oui. Une idée de notre fondateur. C'est pour faire croire qu'il y a plus d'escaliers que la réalité. C'est une des multiples protections du château.  
Ma tante m'a dit qu'il ne faut pas en avoir peur sinon ils vont s'amuser à t'envoyer là où tu ne veux pas.  
Nous, on descend au rez-de-chaussée. Ensuite, c'est facile.  
-On prend la grande porte pour la Grande Salle.  
-Oui et non. Fait attention dans le nom que tu donnes.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Les Grandes Portes sont vraiment grandes, c'est normalement l'entré officiel depuis Pré-au-Lard. Nous, on va rentrer par les portes de la Grandes Salle. C'est différent, mais faut savoir qu'elles n'ont déjà pas la même fonction ni les mêmes protections posées dessus.  
-Ah.  
-C'est un peu compliqué, mais viens allons à notre table. » Finit par dire Harry en entrainant Neville vers la table la plus à droite.

Ils mangeaient tranquillement, profitant d'être dans les premiers pour avoir le choix dans les multiples préparations faites par les cuisiniers.

Petit à petit, la salle se remplit. Le bruit arrivant avec. Neville en profita pour parler un peu plus avec Dean et Seamus. Les deux autres garçons, venus avec l'aide d'élèves plus grands, avaient tout aussi hâte de découvrir le château et la magie.

Harry resta quand à lui plus dans son coin de la table avec son animal. S'amusant à le faire attraper des morceaux de bacon dans les airs.

Puis le silence se fit brusquement. Comme le calme avant la tempête. Une tempête de serres, becs et plumes. Le courrier venait d'arriver. Des cris de joie émergeaient des quatre coins de la salle à chaque fois qu'un élève voyait la lettre de leurs parents.

Neville vit Harry se lever calmement et poser un disque en or sur le sol quand deuxième silence se fit.

Faut dire que voir des corbeaux porter du courrier est très rare. Les gens leurs préféraient les chouettes et les hiboux. C'est encore plus étrange quand les dits corbeaux volent dans la grande salle dans une sorte de balai aérien que seuls eux comprennent. Rajoutez-y le fait qu'ils donnent l'impression de rire plutôt que croasser et vous vous dites que le propriétaire devait être encore une personne bien spéciale.

Bizarrement, le show fut arrêté par un rapide sifflement venant d'Harry qui se trouvait à côté d'une sorte de perchoir en or pour plusieurs oiseaux. Les volatiles noirs se jetaient directement dessus. Enfin tous sauf quatre.

Un alla directement sur l'épaule du jeune Gryffondor, un autre préféra aller sous la table des rouges et or, et les deux autres en train de se battaient pour une saucisse.  
Toute la grande salle regardait le spectacle qu'offraient les deux oiseaux se battant pour un bout de viande. Duel qui fut arrêté quand Harry Potter se posa devant eux les mains sur les hanches et avec un regard noir.

«Bien maintenant que j'ai votre attention, vous allez me faire le plaisir d'aller sur le perchoir et plus vite que ça ! Non mais sérieux qui c'est qui m'a pondu deux nigauds comme ça. Et nom d'un basilic ! Loki ! Salazar ! Perchoir, directement et vous allez laisser cette saucisse tranquille sinon je vous donne à manger à DM. Ça vaut aussi pour toi aussi Godric !

-Gryffondor ! fit le corbeau sous la table.  
-Je m'en fiche Godric. Perchoir et arrête de regarder les dessous des filles. Stupide pervers !  
-Stupide !  
-Huginn, silence. » Dit d'une voix énervé le garçon en se tournant vers le perchoir. « Vous me faites honte et donc faite honte à tatie. Non pas toi ma petit Raven mais faut bien le dire que tes frères sont vraiment indisciplinés. Tu me donnes mon courrier ? Merci ma grande. Tu me montres des ailes. Hum bien. Charcuterie ou miam-hiboux ? Tiens voilà.  
-Ton tour Munin. Je trouve que tu es trop silencieux. Merci pour le courrier. Ah, rien sur les ailes. Les Serres sont correctes. Un coup de fatigue ? On ne va pas prendre de risque, donc tu restes une semaine à la volière de l'école.  
Hugin. Merci. Ailes. Pourquoi tu me montres tes serres ? Oh inquiet pour ton frère. D'accord, tu peux rester, mais seulement si tu restes sage.  
-Merci, croassa le corbeau.  
-Normal. Tien ton miam-hiboux et un morceau de charcuterie. Ton tour Godric…commença le garçon avant de se retourner à cause du bruit fait par un corbeau qui attaquait son voisin de perchoir.  
« Loki ! En bas ! Direct ! » Ordonna le garçon en montrant le sol. Le corbeau y alla et paru triste d'être puni. « Tatie ne va pas être contente quand elle va savoir comment tu t'es comporté. Salazar arrête de rire car tu n'es pas mieux. Bon Godric, merci. Ailes, ok. Pas la peine de parader comme ça pour Raven mon grand.  
Alors mon petit Sal, courrier, même pas. Tu es juste venu pour faire l'andouille ? Non ? Ne me dit pas que c'est un coup de tatie ? Si. Méchant. Aïe ! Wena, attends ton tour. Fit Harry après un coup de bec du corbeau sur son épaule. Raven et Sal vous changez de place. Merci. Loki monte. Courrier. Ailes. Bien. Oui, tu as moins que les autres Loki mais je te rappel que tu as déjà mangé des bouts de deux saucisses alors chut. Puis ton comportement n'est vraiment pas exemplaire. Je te signale que tu es l'ainé.  
-Mr Potter, fit une voix féminine mais sévère derrière lui.  
-Bonjour professeur McGonagall. Désoler pour le désagrément qu'on causer l'arrivée de mon courrier. Ce sont encore des jeunes corbeaux et ils ont juste un peu excité après leur long voyage. Puis la traverser n'a pas dû être facile vu le temps.  
-Je peux comprendre, mais que cela ne se reproduise pas tous les jours.  
-Je ne peux rien promettre professeur. Surtout qu'au vu de mon courrier, je peux dire que j'ai au moins trois beuglantes dont une de ma tante alors ça risque de faire encore un peu de bruit.

Xx MM xX

Pour du bruit, ça en a fait du bruit. La pauvre Minerva a cru avoir à faire au cri d'une Banshee. Mais non. C'est juste une amie de Mr Potter qui a une sacrée voix.  
Là, elle ne sait pas si elle doit remercier la tante du garçon pour avoir fait une beuglante commune pour tous les amis du garçon ou le dit garçon pour avoir eu l'amabilité de sortir de la grande salle pour entendre son courrier.

Bien entendu, les commères du château l'avaient suivi pour savoir ce que disaient ses beuglantes. Faut dire que généralement cela donnait des potins assez intéressants.

Oh bien sûr ; elle-même fait partie du groupe. Pas pour faire la commère, mais par curiosité. Surement son côté animagus trop curieux. Car non, en tant que professeur, elle n'avouera jamais qu'elle adorait les petits potins.

Puis de toute manière, elle doit encore donner son emploi du temps à son élève. Donc elle en profita pour écouter discrètement, cacher derrière une arche de la cour de l'entrée. Mr Potter avait choisi d'écouter ses lettres sur un banc de cette dernière, les corbeaux l'ont suivi et se sont posés autour de lui sauf un qui n'a pas quitté son épaule.

« Harry James Potter ! Espèce de sombre véracrasse puant ! Comment tu peux te comporter comme une saleté d'épouvantard et partir sans me dire en revoir ? fit la voix d'une fillette qui avait l'air très énervé. Oh et pas la peine de me dire que tu m'avais prévenu en début d'été. Tu as plutôt intérêt à travailler tes gammes, car pour te faire pardonner, tu devras m'aider pour mon récital en décembre.  
Bien entendu, tu devras aussi m'offrir des cannelés comme d'habitude. Gare à toi si tu oublies sinon je te fais mon regard de basilic et je peux te dire qu'en plus, tu entendras parler de moi.  
Sinon, moi ça va mieux depuis juillet. J'ai pu aller à la plage avec les autres pendant que monsieur était en Afrique. J'attends toujours mon cadeau. Et par pitié n'utilise pas Loki ou Salazar, car sinon je les donne au chat. Je veux bien Raven ou alors fait comme les autres utilise ta chouette.

Comment ça, je dois laisser un peu les autres ? Ils ne peuvent pas avoir une autre lettre magique ? Je sais stupide pitiponk que ça fou la honte pas pour rien que je l'utilise à chaque fois quand vous êtes à l'école.

-Salut Harry, fit une voix de garçon, la grosse vient de dire trop de choses donc on fait cours. Tu vas nous manquer à tous. N'oublie pas de t'entraîner sinon on va te mettre une raclée cet été. Surpris que je ne crie pas. Normal, je laisse ça à la grosse et maître Ivan. Oui, oui tu as bien entendu, on l'a prévenue. Tu risques une autre beuglante. Prend soin de toi et à bientôt avec des cookies.  
-'Lut Ryry, oui, je profite que tu sois loin pour utiliser le surnom que tu détestes, mais je pensais que l'on ferait notre rentrée ensemble donc VENGEANGE ! Ne fais pas trop d'explosion dans cette école et je prendrais bien une charlotte aux fraises en début d'été. »

Sur ses derniers mots, la lettre magique se reposa tranquillement sur ses genoux. Elle vit que le garçon en sortit plusieurs feuilles qu'elle reconnut comme des partitions de musique. Il les feuilleta pendant que la deuxième beuglante s'activa :

« POTTER ! Espèce d'élève ingrat ! Vous me casez les couilles pour que je transmette mon savoir et vous vous barrez faire vos études dans cette vielle école au fin fond de l'Ecosse. Vous feriez mieux de revenir avec les ingrédients de la liste. Je sais de source sûre que vous les trouverez sur le domaine de l'école.  
Dans ma grande bonté d'âme, j'ai joint ce que vous m'aviez demandé. Vous avez intérêt à faire chier votre nouveau prof comme vous m'aviez fait chiez. Et venez cet été pour que je vous remette à niveau, car votre cerveau risque de ramollir comme strangulots au soleil. Puis parait que vous êtes chez les lions, pff. Sérieusement, vous auriez au moins pu prendre une maison avec un symbole qui claque un peu plus. Un lion s'est d'un banal. Chez nous, vous auriez largement votre place chez les Cerbère et franchement, ça a plus de gueule qu'un stupide lion qui fonce dans le tas. Au revoir stupide apprenti. »

Minerva se posait énormément de question sur ce soit disant professeur qui jurait comme un charrier. Il va falloir qu'elle en parle à son mentor et directeur, mais surtout garder un œil sur le jeune Potter. Mais pour l'instant il restait une lettre d'un rouge bien vif

«Gryffondor ! Tu as choisi Gryffondor ! De toutes les maisons où cet abruti de chapeau te propose d'aller, tu les choisis ! Hurla une voix de femme.  
On sait très bien tous les deux que tu pouvais choisir n'importe laquelle. Fait attention à toi jeune homme ! À la moindre attitude s'écartant de mes principes et je t'envoie Frigg. Et ce n'est pas une menace en l'air.

Par contre désolée, mais Salazar est parti avec les autres. Tu me le renvoi avec ceux qui ne sont pas trop en mauvais état. J'ai su trop tard qu'il y avait du mauvais temps près des côtes. Tu gardes Wena avec toi. Elle me fera un rapport sur le niveau des profs. Normalement, elle est déjà passée dans ta chambrée pour déposer le tome quatre de ta série. Fait attention ça devient plus méchant à ce niveau.

Vu que tu as choisi la maison de ce stupide abruti doublé d'andouille de macho, j'attends de toi que tu es des meilleurs résultats que d'habitude. Ça t'apprendra à me faire des frayeurs comme ça. Non mais tu ne te rends pas compte, Gryffondor. Il a choisi Gryffondor.

Coucou Harry, c'est Frigg, on reconnaîtra peux être pas ma voix à cause d'une potion qui a mal tourné, rien de grave. Il ne faut pas écouter cette vielle râleuse qu'est ta tante. Fait plein de bêtises comme ça je viendrais te voir et je pourrais te punir à la Frigg. J'ai déjà plein d'idée. Oh et même si Wena fera un rapport à la fin du mois, tu peux quand même nous écrire. Normale, je devais envoyer des biscuits, mais je crains que les corbeaux les aient mangés durant le trajet. »

A la fin de ce petit espionnage, Minerva n'avait plus de temps pour donner son emploi du temps à Mr Potter. Il fallait qu'elle aille préparer son cours. Elle donna donc au jeune Longbottom le parchemin de Potter pour qu'il fasse la commission.  
Avec cette dernière enveloppe, Minerva commença à s'inquiéter un peu. Elle eu même le mauvais pressentiment que les sept prochaines années allaient être plus dures que les autres.

Oui, un héritier de maraudeur était bien à Poudlard.


	21. Chapter 20

Salut, c'est l'auteur. Je m'excuse de ne plus publier régulièrement mais comme vous j'ai une vie et elle a été un peu mouvementé. Je n'ai donc plus trouvé assez de temps pour l'écriture. Mais vous inquiétez pas cette fic je vais la finir même si elle sera plus courte que ce que je pensais au début (10 chapitres par année, a peu près)

* * *

Harry venait de terminer de lire les lettres. Ses amis sont vraiment…eux. Intelligents, excentriques, loufoques, égoïstes, de vrais gosses. Enfin on dit qui se ressemble s'assemble. Ça le fait sourire. Il leurs écrira une réponse rapidement.

Celle de son maître d'apprentissage, l'a par contre bien surpris. Le garçon ne pensait pas que son professeur l'appréciait autant.

Et celle de sa tatie….bref elle est énervé pour l'instant car elle aurait surement aimé qu'il aille dans une des trois autres maisons mais il l'a rassurera dès qui pourra lui parler seul à seul.

« Idiot. Stupide. Crétin. » Fit Wena sur son épaule en picorant d'abord ses cheveux puis le poignet auquel il portait sa montre. Il comprend rapidement le message de l'animale.

En se levant du banc, il remarqua enfin qu'il était observé par beaucoup d'autres élèves. C'est vrai que les beuglantes faisaient souvent de bons potins. Il s'en fichait comme de son deuxième vol en balai. Et oui toutes les premières fois sont trop importantes pour lui.

Bon ce n'est pas tout ça mais il devait allez en cours. Sauf qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait comme cours. Oh gentil, Neville lui donne son emploi du temps en plus de son sac.

« Merci. Hum. Métamorphose. Va falloir y aller sinon on va être en retard.

-D'accord, dit timidement le jeune Longdubat. Tu sais où est la salle ?

-Surement mais je préfère demander confirmation. Hum. Alors voyons voir cette armure. Ah ah. Salutation à vous…Chevalier de …Gulis. Auriez-vous l'amabilité de nous indiquer le chemin pour accéder à la salle de classe du professeur McGonagall ?

-Harry s'est une armure elle ne va… »

Le garçon au visage rond cessa de parler quand l'armure quitta son socle pour les escorter directement jusqu'à la dîte salle. Durand tout le chemin Harry parla à l'armure qui lui répondait en faisant des gestes avec ses mains ou juste en hochant de temps à autre la tête. Neville pu entendre son camarade posé une multitude de question auxquelles l'armure répondaient. Le petit garçon se sentait mit un peu à l'écart. Mais ce qui trouvait le plus étrange c'est que son camarade de Maison s'emblait plus que ravi de parler à une armure.

Les deux garçons arrivèrent bien rapidement en avance par rapport aux autres élèves de leurs Maison. Ils en profitèrent pour choisir leurs places et faire un tour de la salle.

Salle, qui bien que n'ayant aucune fenêtre, se trouvait très bien éclairer. Il n'y avait qu'une porte. Le long des murs on peut trouver une multitude de grandes cages avec divers animaux à l'intérieur. Harry leur présenta à tous sa boule de poil ainsi que le corbeau qui s'installa très vite sur une cage en hauteur.

Le reste de la pièce était remplie par des bureaux d'écolier double avec réserve d'encre. Au fond de la salle, de façon surélevée, se trouvait le bureau massif du professeur en plus de deux grands tableaux noir.

Neville remarqua qu'à la fin de leur petit tour qu'un chat se trouvait sur le bureau, droit comme une statue. Bon si on lui demande le garçon avouera facilement qu'il ne le remarqua que quand DM essaya de quitté la poche de la robe de son maître pour jouer avec un animal qui lui ressemble.

« DM revient ici tout de suite. Laisse donc notre professeur tranquille. Et je te rappelle DM que tu peux rester avec moi seulement si tu restes sage dans la poche spécial. »

Le chat sur le bureau regarda l'échange entre les deux êtres prêt du bureau. Les deux se regardant droit dans les yeux. Le maître comme l'animal ayant la même couleur d'iris. Un vert unique en son genre.

« Pas la peine de me faire ce regard et range tes griffes sinon je te les retire. Oui je suis sérieux. Maintenant sois gentil ou je ne jouerais pas à chasse souris avec toi. »

Neville qui, comme le chat, regardait ce drôle d'échange se posait quelque question sur la santé mentale de son camarade. Jusqu'à qu'il se souvienne que lui-même fait la même chose avec son crapaud sauf que le chat noir obéissait beaucoup plus à son maître que son stupide batracien.

Après cela les garçons s'installèrent aux places choisis plutôt. Heureusement qu'ils étaient arrivés en avance car tout le reste de la classe s'installa dans un brouhaha que le chat sur le bureau stoppa en miaulant et montrant le tableau à sa droite qui demandait de lire en silence la préface de leur livre pour cette matière en attendant que tous les élèves soit présent.

Et le professeur eu bien raison de laisser cette consigne car il eut quelques retards. Le plus remarque fut celui de Ronald Weasley qui arriva en courant, ouvrit la porte sans frapper, arriva en respirant comme un bœuf et surtout sortie un gros :

« Ouf ! La vielle Mcgo n'est pas encore là. »

C'est ce moment précis que choisit le chat pour faire un bond et ….et laisser la place au professeur de métamorphose.

« Waouh ! C'est cool ça ! Vraiment très classe ! Dit Weasley.

-Vous êtes en retard Mr Weasley. On vous attendait avant de pouvoir commencer. Vos camarades ont déjà pu lire au moins la préface de leur manuel. Vous devrez le faire pour le prochain cours. Maintenant ne nous faites pas perdre plus de temps et installez-vous.

Comme mes collègues, je n'enlèverais pas de points cette semaine pour de petit retard. A partir de la semaine prochaine, des retards comme celui de Mr Weasley couteront cinq points à votre Maison. Prenez en note. Je sais qu'il est facile de se perdre dans le château, n'hésitez pas à demander votre chemin à vos ainés.

Maintenant, commençons le cours.

La métamorphose est une des formes de magie les plus dangereuses et les plus complexes que vous aurez à étudier. Quiconque fera du chahut pendant mes cours sera immédiatement renvoyé avec interdiction de revenir. Vous êtes prévenus. »

C'est ainsi que la sorcière commença en leur expliquant des règles de sécurité :

-Ne jamais tester une formule qu'ils n'ont pas vue en cours.

-Ne jamais s'essayer à une métamorphose seules.

-Ne jamais tenter une métamorphose sur un de ses camarades sans l'accord du professeur de métamorphose.

-ne jamais transformer quelque chose à l'état liquide, gazeux ou en aliments sous peine de finir ses jours à Azkaban la prison sorcière.

Bref on ne rigolait pas avec cette matière et encore moins avec cette prof qui leur fit répéter et écrire ces phrases pendant dix minutes. Seulement après ça elle leur parla de la partie théorique puis leur appris une formule pour changer une allumette en aiguille. Elle leur donna les dit morceaux de bois pour qu'ils s'exercent jusqu'à la fin de l'heure.

Afin de les motiver, elle promit de donner vingt points à la Maison de celui ou celle qui y arrivera en premier.

C'est donc des élèves armés de baguettes et pleins d'enthousiasme qui s'égosillaient à dire la formule tout en faisant des moulinets avec leurs baguettes pour tenter de réussir à ramener ces fameux à leur Maison.

Harry lui s'amusait à regarder ses camarades, essayer et bien entendu louper à chaque essai. Au final, il se décida à aider son voisin qui soupirait de façon très défaitiste.

« N'abandonne pas, lui dit-il. C'est normal que personne n'y arrive du premier coup. Au mieux vous arrivez à transformer une partie de l'allumette en métal.

-Comment tu le sais ? Neville tourna son visage rond vers son voisin

-J'ai déjà appris ça cet été. Bon dit-moi comment tu fais et je vais essayer de t'aider lui répondit Harry avec un petit sourire timide.

-Je dis la formule en faisant le geste le tout en pointant mon allumette.

-Hum. Je vois alors ça ne fonctionnera jamais.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tout simplement car tu n'imagines pas ton bout de bois se transformer en morceau de métal. La métamorphose est dîtes complexe tout simplement car les adultes perdent leur imagination.

En réalité cette allumette, on peut la transfigurer en n'importe quoi. Enfin en principe. Faut juste respecter la taille et un peu la forme.

J'imagine que quand tu étais plus petit tu as déjà joué au chevalier avec un bout de bois ? » Neville hocha la tête. « Bien. Pour toi à ce moment ton épée était en métal, du moins dans ta tête. Bah là c'est pareil. Faut déjà se dire que l'allumette est une aiguille avant de lancer le sort. Tu comprends ?

-Je…je pense

-Ok. Alors regarde ton allumette attentivement. Ferme les yeux. »

Le jeune Longbottom était sceptique mais le fit quand même.

« Maintenant, imagine l'allumette dans ta tête. Vois chaque rainure du bois. Vois sa tête rouge. Petit à petit remplace les parties de l'allumette par celles d'une aiguille. Change la tête rouge en morceau de métal avec un trou dedans. Redescend lentement pour changer doucement le bois en métal C'est ton aiguille. Alors fait en ce que tu veux. Grave sur le bord ton nom, fait un dessin ou décore là comme tu veux

Une fois en bas imagine la pointe, fine, brillante. Tu sais que si tu la touches avec le bout de ton doigt, elle te piquera facilement. Tu prends doucement du recul et tu la vois dans son entièreté. Belle mais pourtant si sobre que n'importe qu'elle couturière pourrait l'utiliser.

Alors doucement, tout en gardant les yeux clos, fait le geste que l'on a vu. » Neville s'exécuta. « Plus souple le geste. Bien. Maintenant une nouvelle fois mais cette fois ci avec la formule. »

Xx NL xX

Neville suivi les instructions de son voisin. Il n'avait rien à perdre à l'écouter. Après tout, il savait très bien que le quasi cracmol qu'il est aurait toujours du mal à réussir ses sorts. Alors pourquoi ne pas écouter les conseils d'une personne qui lui dit qu'elle l'a déjà fait durant l'été, et qui donc a plus d'expérience.

Il était un peu septique au début mais plus Harry lui donnait des conseils plus il voyait son allumette devenir l'image qui se faisait d'une aiguille.

Quand, son voisin de table lui demanda de s'imaginer avec son nom dessus, il pensa directement à le mettre sur le long de l'aiguille dans une belle calligraphie. Il rajouta même une feuille de chêne, symbole de sa famille.

Enfin, il fit le geste comme le professeur leurs avait montré plutôt. Harry lui dit de le faire plus souple alors il le refit.

Il sentit comme un petit picotement dans sa main mais cela parti rapidement. Son camarade lui dit de rajouter la formule donc il le fit en même temps que le geste. Et là il le ressentit une nouvelle fois, ce picotement au bout des doigts qui tenaient sa baguette.

Il entendit d'un coup des exclamations tout autour de lui. Le jeune Gryffondor comprit que quelqu'un avait réussi. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux pour voir qui c'était.

Bizarrement tout le monde regardait dans sa direction. Le professeur McGonagall était à côté de sa table, le regardant avec de grands yeux ronds. Il tourna encore un peu sa tête pour voir son voisin.

Il vit Harry, avec un grand sourire et ses yeux verts qui brillaient d'une étrange lueur.

« Félicitation, Neville. Tu viens de faire gagner 20 points à notre maison. Dit le garçon toujours en le regardant avec ce drôle de regard. Oh et au passage, ta baguette s'était celle d'un autre avant ?

-…Euh oui. Celle de mon père.

-Bah bravo. Tu viens de la faire tienne. Maintenant regarde ton bureau au lieu de me regarder comme un poisson rouge. »

Par ce message, Neville comprit qu'il avait la bouche ouverte et la referma bien vite tout en se retournant vers le bureau.

Et là il comprit pourquoi les autres le regardaient comme ça. En face de lui se trouvait une longue aiguille. Exactement comme il l'avait imaginé. Sur une partie légèrement plate on distinguait très clairement son nom calligraphié se finissant en une branche avec trois feuilles de chêne.

Après il ne sut plus trop ce qui se passa car tout alla très vite. La prof lui demanda de refaire la même chose avec une allumette. Puis une autre. Ensuite elle lui demanda de rajouté des détails plus poussé comme avoir une aiguille en cuivre et non en acier. Puis en verre pour finir à refaire revenir chaque aiguille en allumette.

Xx MM xX

Minerva n'en revenait pas. Le jeune Longbottom venait de réussir au bout de la troisième tentative grâce aux conseils du jeune Potter.

Au début, elle souriait discrètement car elle savait que la méthode décrite par le jeune première est celle qui est souvent employée par les maîtres de cette matière. Il faut un grand contrôle de soi pour la réussir. Donc elle laissa les deux garçons faire pensant qu'ils allaient échoués.

Elle préféra donc se concentrer sur les autres élèves qui eux ne demandaient qu'à être légèrement encouragé. La preuve en ai que Miss Granger arrivait déjà à changer la tête de on allumette en celle d'une aiguille. Celle de Mr Malfoy avait un semblant de forme mais elle restait tout de même en bois. Mr Nott arrivait au même stade que son homologue de Maison.

C'est pourquoi quand Mr Longbottom fit le premier geste, elle savait qu'elle devait s'approcher. Voir ça de ses propres yeux. Elle observa Potter donner les conseils sur la fluidité du mouvement de baguette. Et là elle le senti. Ce léger courant de magie puis la métamorphose parfaite de l'aiguille avec gravure.

Elle n'y croyait pas.

Il fallait qu'elle teste Mr Longbottom.

Et une fois fait, elle eut confirmation.

Xx HP xX

Harry regardait tranquillement son camarade effectuer les différentes transformations demandées par la vielle sorcière.

Un rapide coup d'œil à Wena et il put presque voir un sourire du corbeau.

Enfin jusqu'à que l'enseignante lui demande de sortir sa baguette pour montrer qu'il savait aussi le faire.

« Mr Potter. Je vous ai demandé de me transformer cette allumette.

-Bon à nous deux petite allumette. »

Harry ferma les yeux et murmura tous bas la procédure qu'il avait dite juste avant à son voisin.

« Voir le bois se transformer en métal. Changer le bout en pointe. L'opposé en tête.

-Vous pouvez la personnaliser ? demanda McGonagall.

-Vous voulez quoi ? Pas un truc trop compliqué s'il vous plait.

-Changer la tête en animal. Celui qui vous plaît.

-Hum. Geste fluide. Et tada ! »

En face de lui se trouvait une aiguille stylisé en forme de dragon. La queue de la créature formait la pointe tandis que la gueule ouverte permettait de passé le fil.

« Oh zut ! J'ai oublié les ailes. Je peux recommencer professeur ? Professeur ça va ?

-Mr Potter, vous savez que vous venez de faire un informulé ?

-Pardon ?

-Harry….euh comment dire, commença Neville, tu n'as pas dit la formule. Tu as fait le geste et tout le reste mais pas dit la formule.

-Ho ! Oups. Tatie va me tuer. »

Et pour concrétiser sa dernière phrase, Wena fonça en piqué sur lui et lui picora le crâne tout en lui criant dessus.

« Idiot ! Idiot ! Stupide Gryffondor ! Triple idiot ! Stupide véracrasse !

-Aie ! Wena, s'il te plait, aie, stop ! Je suis... Aïe ! Mais laisse-moi au moins me défendre. »

Cette phrase fit s'arrêter l'oiseau qui de posa sur le bureau, en le regardant sévèrement tout en tapant une de ses pattes comme certains parents tape du pied quand ils attendent des explications

« Désoler Wena, sauf que ce n'est pas que de ma faute.

-La mienne peut être, croassa le corbeau.

-Bien sûr que non mais tu sais bien qu'à Salem on apprend…différemment.

-Mr Potter vous resterez à la fin du cours. Les autre vous avez tous entendu les conseils de Mr Potter alors vous pouvez les essayer.

Xx MM xX

Minerva n'en revenait toujours pas. Toute la classe avait réussi la métamorphose. Mr Longbottom et Mr Potter aidant leurs camarades qui une fois qui y arrivaient aidaient à leur tour les autres.

Le mieux qu'elle ait vu c'est que peu importe la maison, les élèves s'aidaient. Bien entendu, tous ne firent pas des aiguilles aussi complexes que les deux garçons mais tous réussir quand même. Et pour ça elle leurs donna à tous cinq points. Après tout, normalement il fallait au moins trois cours entier pour que tous y arrivent.

Elle était plus qu'heureuse. Elle avait une promotion qui avait du talent. Mieux que ça elle avait au moins un élève naturellement doué en métamorphose en la personne de Mr. Longbottom. Après tout c'était bien le petit-fils d'Augusta. Hors tout la communauté sorcière s'avait que la vielle sorcière est excellente dans cette matière….en plus des duels.

Oui elle va vite écrire à son amie pour lui en parler. D'un autre côté, elle doit parler à Albus du cas du jeune Mr Potter.


	22. Annonce

Salut à tous !  
Non ce n'est pas un chapitre, mais promit la suite arrivera bientôt.  
Je voulais déjà vous prévenir de ce premier fait et par la suite m'excuser de ne pas avoir donné de nouvelles plutôt.

J'ai eu une grosse panne d'inspiration pendant deux mois. Mais alors le blanc de chez blanc. Même cru un moment arrêter mes fics. Et quand enfin, je commence à reprendre mes brouillons, je perds bêtement mon calepin de notes.

J'étais en recherche d'emploi du coût s'était un peu plus prioritaire que l'écriture. Les rares moments de libre que j'avais, je les passais à lire des fics (c'est fou comme j'adore ce site ainsi que le nombre de bonnes fics)

S'en suivit divers déménagements (le mien et celui de mes parents) me suis donc retrouver sans internet pendant deux autres mois (oui Mesdames, Messieurs, j'ai survécu).

Et là, je profite d'un petit moment pour vous prévenir que **Lee Chaos va revenir ainsi que Harry** **Potter** **Ravenclaw** **.**

Voili voilou.  
Je vous fais plein de bisous !  
À plus mes petits botrucs.


	23. Chapter 21

Et voilà enfin la suite. bonne année à tous. Pleins de poutou.

* * *

Une ombre passa dans un vieux château d'Ecosse. Elle filait dans les couloirs en faisant tournoyer sa cape sombre à chaque croisement. Elle ne s'arrêta que devant un tableau représentant une dryade caché dans un bois pour lui murmurer deux mots.

Deux petits mots qui permit à l'ombre d'accéder à un long escalier qu'elle monta les marches trois par trois. Ses enjambées la menaient en haut d'une tour ou se trouvait une sorte de petite terrasse en balcon.

Sans aucun doute, elle referma la porte et se dirigea vers un pot de fleur en pierre contenant des lys blanc et violet. Déplaçant le pot pour découvrir une petite cavité en dessous. Elle prit les deux objets se trouvant dedans : un vieux paquet de cigarette bon marché et un vieux briquet Zippo.

Elle s'assied à même la pierre froide. Prenant le briquet pour allumer une cigarette qu'elle ne porta pas à ses lèvres. Le tenant juste entre ses doigts. Cela semblait suffire à faire le même effet que la fumée.

L'ombre resta longtemps dans le froid. Cigarette dans une main et briquet dans l'autre. Son pouce jouant avec une gravure sur l'un des côtés de ce dernier. Le tout en fixant le pot de fleur en face.

L'ombre.

C'est comme ça que se voyait Severus Snape. Il n'était plus qu'une ombre. Une coquille vide depuis qu'elle était partie. Depuis cette phrase dite par un crétin de quinze ans.

La seule chose qu'il avait d'elle c'était ses cigarettes et un vieux briquet. Avant, il avait bien des photos d'elle mais son ivrogne de père les avait utilisé, ainsi que presque toute ses affaires de première année, pour allumer le vieux poêle à bois de l'Impasse du tisseur.

Il avait encore les souvenirs, lui avait dit le seul psy qu'il avait été voir. Il avait oubliété directement l'idiot surpayé.

Des souvenirs sont de biens maigres choses auquelles se rattacher quand on sait que l'on a perdu son seul amour. Celle sans qui notre cœur cesse de battre. Celle qui met de la couleur dans sa vie teintée de nuances de gris. A ses côtés la vie avait un parfum de lilas et de jasmin. Maintenant Severus n'avait que ce goût âpre pour la vie.

Il avait pourtant essayé de passer à autre chose sur les conseils de son ami Lucius.

Essayer.

C'est le mot clé.

Qu'importe ce que l'homme tentait, ses pas le ramenait vers elle et lui rappelait ses erreurs.

Il avait tenté de rencontrer d'autre femmes, même des hommes. Il se retrouvait toujours et inlassablement avec une rousse.

Mais jamais "Sa" rousse.

Jamais sa Lily.

Elles n'avaient ni la même couleur, ni la même douceur de cheveux de Lily et ceux-ci n'avaient pas cette même façon de danser lorsqu'elles tournaient la tête.

Elles n'avaient pas ses deux grands yeux de biche verts dans lesquels il aimait se perdre. Jamais il ne retrouverait cette voix qui accélérait son rythme cardiaque aux moindres mots prononcés à son attention.

Plus jamais il n'entendrait son doux rire. Ni la verrait danser quand les premiers flocons de l'hiver tomberont.

Severus l'avait perdu. Potter en avait profité. Lily était partie avec le Maraudeur.

Pourtant, il avait tout essayé pour s'excuser. De l'attente devant sa salle commune de son dortoir, quitte à se faire coller et ceux à plusieurs reprises, aux longue lettre d'excuse. Il avait même essayé de changer. Pour Lily, Severus était prêt à tout. Pour elle, il avait arrêté ses recherches de magie noire. Il aidait même certains élèves qui se faisaient brutaliser par les autres.

C'est à la fin de leur septième année qu'elle lui avait enfin reparlé. A cet endroit précis. Leur endroit. Ils l'avaient trouvé en quatrième année quand ils cherchaient un coin pour tester la cigarette. Une idée de Lily quand elle l'avait vu faire les courses pour son père. Course qui se résumait en trois articles : cigarette, alcool et liste des paris sportifs.

L'homme se souvient comment ils s'étaient débrouillés pour gagner assez d'argent pour acheter un paquet chacun et un Zippo. La rousse avait insisté pour acheter cette marque de briquet. Le gamin qu'il était avait râlé un peu sur ce sujet mais avait vite stoppé quand la jeune fille avait fait graver sur les plus grandes faces leurs noms. L'été suivant il avait fait rajouter une fleur de lys sur le côté de celle qu'il aimait.

Elle ne l'avait remarqué qu'en septième année. Quand après une dispute avec les Gryffondors, elle avait couru dans le seul endroit où elle savait que l'on ne la trouvait pas avec une certaine carte magique faite par les blagueurs.

Severus l'avait trouvé en pleurs. Ils avaient parlé, crié, il l'avait enlacé dans ses bras. Ils étaient assis là où il est actuellement, chacun avec sa cigarette. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle savait pour la Marque sur son bras. Severus lui avait appris que c'était pour protéger ceux qu'il aime qu'il avait pris cette immondice. La rousse avait pensé à la mère de l'homme aux cheveux gras. Eileen était déjà morte. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une personne et c'était cette fille sentant bon le lilas et le jasmin.

Sa Lily fut fort surprise. Mais il n'eut jamais le baiser comme dans les romans à l'eau de rose de Narcissa. A la place il avait le droit à une nouvelle chance d'amitié. Une amitié épistolaire. Les seuls fois où ils pouvaient enfin se voir c'était sur les champs de batailles. Et à la place de dialogue ils se lançaient des incantations.

Ne comptant plus le nombre de fois où il dû la protéger discrètement de mauvais sort. De la quantité de potion de soin qu'il brassait, tant pour le Seigneur noir que pour l'Ordre du Phénix. Il était un agent double selon les dires de certains. Seul lui savait qu'il n'avait qu'un seul camp : celui de Lily.

Même si elle avait choisi Potter, il l'aimerait toujours et à jamais.

Mais le crétin de cornichon de Gryffondor avait choisi la mauvaise personne comme gardien. Et sa douce Lily était morte.

Si seulement Potter ne l'avait pas emmené sur les champs de bataille jamais Lily n'aurait affronté trois fois le mage noir.

Si seulement Potter avait calmé ses hormones jamais le gosse ne serait né en pleine guerre et n'aurait pas été une cible potentielle du Lord.

Si seulement Severus était arrivé un peu plus tôt il aurait peut-être pu la protéger.

Severus sait très bien que les si ne changeront jamais le passé. C'est fait point barre. Alors il avait continué à tenter de s'accrocher à la vie pour une promesse fait à son aimée.

10 ans. Dix longues années à devenir prof. A essayer de faire rentrer dans le crâne de certains cornichons d'élèves les multiples subtilités du noble art qu'est le brassage de potion. En plus évidemment d'essayer de protéger au mieux les élèves de sa maison.

Et il avait réussi. A sa manière bien entendu mais le résultat était là. Il avait formé huit médicomage, une bonne quinzaine de carriériste du ministère. Il avait même eu un des oubliator et deux langues de plomb dans ses élèves.

Chacun de ses élèves lui avait fait une sorte de cadeau. La coupe dans son bureau personnel. Ils lui avaient offert pendant les neuf dernières années cette coupe à la barbe des autres maisons.

Puis voilà que la promotion de 91 arrivait. Beaucoup l'attendait. Cette promotion qui n'a pas connu la guerre. La promotion du Survivant. De ce fichu Potter. Même Severus l'attendait sauf que jamais il ne l'avouera, torture ou pas.

Severus espérait beaucoup que le gosse soit plus le fils de sa gentille Lily que de l'autre frimeur de Potter.

Et il avait été….surpris ? Déçus ? En colère ? Heureux ? À deux doigt de tuer le dit gamin ?

D'abord surpris par l'apparence de l'enfant de 11 ans. Il l'avait vu le soir ou Lily est morte. Il était content qu'il ait hérité des yeux de sa mère. Malheureusement il avait aussi remarqué qu'il risquait d'avoir la même coupe de cheveux que son abrutie de père. Sauf que non.

Harry avait les cheveux longs attachés en catogan. Peu était les gens qui avait remarqué qu'ils n'étaient pas noir comme les autres Potter. Non à la place les yeux avertis pouvaient voir un léger reflet auburn qui jouait avec la lumière.

S'était léger. Minime. Severus s'en fichait. Cela lui suffisait pour tenter d'être moins méchant qu'avec les autres élèves. Le professeur a la réputation de vampire était près à le faire.

Puis la répartition avait eu lieu. Il aurait aimé que l'enfant aille dans une autre maison. Ça aurait été plus facile d'essayer de l'apprécier. En son fort intérieur il se disait que c'était la maison de sa première amie. Mais pourtant quand la vieille professeur de métamorphose lui avait demandé son avis sur cette répartition il n'avait put s'empêcher de cracher son venin sur Potter père.

Le lendemain matin il s'était dit que peut être que le fils se comporterait plus comme sa mère. Au vu de l'arrivée des corbeaux comme messager, Severus avait su directement qu'un fils de maraudeur ne pouvait pas faire comme les autres.

La colère l'avait pris quand ses collègues avaient parlé du gamin comme du digne héritier de son père. Soit disant aussi doué que lui. Tous oubliaient que Lily l'était tout autant.

Tous non. Filius Flitwick n'oubliait pas une de ses élèves préféré. C'était une bien maigre consolation pour Severus. Au moins une autre personne que lui tentait de voir un peu d'elle en ce garçon.

En tant que professeur, il devait attendre la fin de cette semaine pour avoir cet élève. Un cours Vert et Rouge. Une des choses qui auquelle il avait tout fait pour que plus jamais elle n'ait lieu. Mais le vieux fou glucosé au citron de directeur voulait toujours tenter un rapprochement entre ses maisons même si son professeur de potion lui signalait que c'est justement durant ces tentatives qu'il y a le plus d'accidents. Il a largement moins de problème avec les deux autres maisons. Il n'y a qu'à voir miss Deauclaire qui, si elle continue comme ça, aura son soutien pour rentrer en apprentissage avec un autre maître dans sa matière.

L'homme au nez crochu et au teint pâle espérait que le Survivant soit un peu doué en potions voir plus. Comme sa mère. Comme lui-même. Il fut agréablement surpris. Il avait comme à son habitude fait son entrée fracassante en expliquant les possibilités qu'offrent ses cours à ceux qui aurait le talent et travailleraient avec acharnement. C'était sa manière de s'imposer directement en tant qu'autorité sur ses jeunes cornichons.

Après cette entrée en matière, il interrogea le Survivant, avec des questions dont toute personne lisant par curiosité le manuel demandé pour cette première année, saurait répondre. Les réponses furent parfaites. Ni trop répétition du texte, ni trop survolé. Le petit plus étant qu'il n'était pas arrogant dans sa manière de répondre.

Il avait donc commencé son cours avec la partie technique d'une potion. la description des ingrédients, où les trouver, comment les récolter, la bonne taille s'il y a besoin de les couper, le bon grain pour ceux que l'on doit moudre. Il poussait même sur le pourquoi on utilisait tel ingrédient dans cette potion. Bref un cours théorique que n'importe quel prof de potion digne de ce nom ferait. Sauf que Severus lui ajoutait des petits détails. De légère subtilité du style de la couleur que doit avoir la potion à chaque étape de la préparation avec une palette de couleur que tous puisse comprendre.

Ces petits détails que beaucoup oublie lui ont sauvé la vie quand durant sa première année en tant qu'enseignant. Une élève de Poufsouffle extrêmement maladroite avait presque réussit à tuer tous ses camarades en se trompant de couleur. Un jaune canari n'est en aucun cas un orange coucher de soleil.

Bien évidemment, il leur avait donné cet exemple comme chaque début d'année. L'histoire s'était en réalité passée durant sa cinquième année. Mais le dire à ses cornichons les forcaient à faire plus attention pour la survie de tous.

C'est donc après moultes recommandations qu'il leur fournit les ingrédients pour que les apprentis sorciers tentent de faire un herbicide.

Potion extrêmement facile. Rapide à faire, environ 5 minutes. Mais comme il le sait très bien que pour beaucoup il leur en faurait le triple.

C'est là que Potter fit….son Potter.

Severus se souvient. Potter était au troisième rang, au centre de la pièce. Pile au milieu de la pièce. Bien entre les verts et les rouges. A ses côtés il avait Longbottom qui semblait très stressé. Ce dernier allait commencer quand le Survivant l'arrêta.

« Stop ! » dit calmement Potter en arrêtant le bras de son voisin. « Tu fais quoi là ?

\- Euh …la potion, répondit en hésitant l'autre rouge et or.

-Comme un de ses nombreux amateurs. Le brassage des potions est un art subtil Neville. La moindre erreur peut être dangereuse, tant pour toi-même que les autres dans la pièce, expliqua le garçon à la cicatrice d'un ton professoral.

-Ok. Et alors.

-Alors on se protège, dit Potter en tendant deux boites, une bleue et une verte.

-C'est quoi ? demanda Longbottom.

-Des protections. La boîte bleu est pour les charlottes. Elles sont là pour deux choses. Premièrement pour pas qu'un cheveu tombe dans notre préparation et fausse tout notre travail et ensuite pour protéger nos têtes des vapeurs des potions. Bien que celle-ci soit rapide, à long terme, trop resté dans une pièce avec des vapeurs de potion donne des cheveux gras. C'est pour ça que les trois quarts des maîtres de potions sont chauves. Mais un sang-mêlé australien qui aime trop ses cheveux a trouvé cette solution.

-Je préfère aussi. Et la verte ?

-Des masques.

-Pour pas inhaler les vapeurs, murmura Longbottom.

-Entre autre. Il ne faut pas oublier que l'on chauffe avec des flammes et que certaine potions nécessite une température fixe. Hors le souffle de notre respiration peut perturber ce type de préparation.

-Je comprends. On a déjà les tabliers en cuir et les gants en peau de dragon pour nous protéger. En fait à part nos yeux on est bien protégé. »

Avec c'est dernière parole, Potter donna des grosses lunettes à son camarade. Severus, comme beaucoup d'autre les trouvaient parfaitement ridicule dans cette tenue.

Sauf qu'en tant que maître de cette matière, il avait écouté chaque explication du Survivant. Il devait reconnaître que chacune était parfaitement correcte et légitime.

Après cela, Potter compara son art à de la vulgaire cuisine. Le professeur était prêt à lui enlever des points pour cette stupide remarque.

Excepté qu'il utilisait cette comparaison pour la précision nécessaire pour les dosages. Tous les virent perdent du temps à mettre avec minutie ingrédient avec la quantité nécessaire dans des petits bols. Lui-même effectuait ce type d'opération avant des brassages compliqué ou quand il avait plusieurs chaudrons sur le feu.

Ensuite, Potter demandait à son voisin de paillasse les différentes étapes et lui montrait comment les effectuer avec les bons gestes. Prenant le temps de lui expliquer le pourquoi du comment on écrase d'abord les échines de poisson-diable avant de refaire la même chose avec les mesures de mélanges d'ingrédients standards.

Longbottom expliqua la composition de ce mélange d'herbe séché. Le garçon aux yeux verts montra ce que l'on appelle une mesure dans cette matière grâce à une cuillère à mesure. Objet qui fit tilt Severus car seul les personne qui s'intéresse à cet art ou faisait énormément de brassage prennent la peine d'acheter cet ustensile bien pratique.

Il entendit aussi le fils de Potter argumenter sur la nécessité d'avoir un chaudron avec un fond suffisamment épais car cela amoindri les risque d'accident. Le petit prétentieux se permit même de faire une comparaison avec les différent types de chaudron actuellement sur le marché.

Passer ces deux minutes. Potter stoppa de nouveau son camarade de maison.

« Popopopo. On enlève d'abord le chaudron du feu avant de mettre les gouttes de jus de Horglup. Sinon le chaudron à deux chance sur trois de d'exploser à la figure et tu as deux chance sur cinq d'avoir de l'herbe à la place des poils. Et crois-moi, tu ne veux pas à avoir à entretenir du gazon à la place de tes cheveux. En plus ça arrive que des fois il pousse vite et tu te retrouves avec du persil qui te sort par les narines.

-Beurk. Pas cool.

-Je ne te le fais pas dire. Par contre très drôle sur une personne chauve surtout si tu augmentes très légèrement les doses. En contre parti bien évidement, il faut courir très vite car généralement la dîtes personne chauve est maître de potion et donc s'est parfaitement que tu l'as fait intentionnellement.

-Et maintenant on peut remettre sur le feu.

-Oui. Là le truc avant d'allumer en dessous est d'installer tout de suite le thermomètre.

-Parce que ça doit rester que dix secondes. Euh…il entend quoi par moyen ?

-Au-dessus de douze et en dessous de dix-sept Mr Longbottom.

-Merci Professeur Snape. »

Severus n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de surveiller un peu plus près leurs préparations. Pour l'instant, celle du garçon joufflue était au-dessus de celle d'un deuxième année. Il avait, à regret, dû les laisser pour la suite car certains de sa propre maison risquaient de subir ce que Potter avait dit un peu plus tôt. Il les sauva de cette honte juste à temps.

Au final, beaucoup des rouges et ors avaient écouté les conseils de Potter. Pas pour déplaire au maître de potion qu'il est. Mais le Slytherin en lui aurait aimé enlever quelques points à la maison de Godric. Chose impossible car pas un seul petit accident. Des herbicides de suffisamment de bonne qualité pour que Pomona puisse les utiliser pour ses serres.

Pour un premier cours Vert/Rouge c'était pas mal. Si tous pouvaient être comme ça Severus arrêterait de demander le poste de Défense.

Mais voilà, s'il est en haut de cette tour avec une cigarette à la main c'est que justement tous les cours ne sont pas pareils.

Il avait de nouveau le lendemain après-midi le même groupe de cornichon. Il pensait que même si c'était trois longue heures dont une bonne partie était que théorique, le professeur pourrait poser de bonne base sur sa matière.

Son côté serpent était même à passer outre le fait que ça soit des lions arrogant. Severus voulait essayer de faire un petit effort. Pour le fils de Lily.

Le problème, il le connaissait, est que c'est aussi le fils de cet arrogant de Potter. Le gamin avait…avait fait son Potter dans toute sa splendeur.

Le Survivant avait emmené son animal de compagnie, un félin au pelage noir avec des reflets auburn et des yeux du même vert que son maître. C'était…étrange mais la magie a appris depuis longtemps à l'homme que beaucoup de chose peuvent être bizarre ou anormale avec la magie. Severus remarqua que la bête portait un collier en or décoré d'un petit médaillon sur le devant du cou en plus d'une petite cravate aux couleurs des Blaireaux.

Severus ne pouvait pas accepter ça, même s'il aimait bien ses yeux, que c'était le fils de son amie. Non, il avait menacé Potter de le coller et de faire perdre un nombre important de points s'il ne mettait pas le félin à la porte.

L'élève a bien essayé d'argumenter comme quoi l'animal était sage, restait dans sa poche magiquement aménager pour ça, qu'il ne perdait pas de poil car il était traité pour. Rien à faire. Severus ne quitta pas de ses positions, il en profita même pour enlever quelques points à la maison de Potter.

C'est donc à contre cœur que le gamin avait posé le félin, car il insisté beaucoup sur le faite que ça ne soit pas un chat, sur le pas de la porte. Il prit juste le temps de lui dire de l'attendre sagement en lui promettant une récompense s'il était sage.

Manque de peau pour eux, à peine la porte fermée que l'animal grattait cette dernière tout en miaulant de manière bien triste. Severus trouva la solution à ce bruit qui insupportait son cours. Il avait ouvert la porte et lancer un sort à côté de la créature qui partit en quatrième vitesse.

Sauf que plus le temps passait, plus Potter devenait pâle. Severus pensait que c'était juste la réaction d'un gamin pourri gâté qui voulait juste son animal pour faire un caprice.

Excepté que petit à petit la respiration du gamin se saccada puis s'accéléra. L'enfant transpirait comme s'il était en plein désert. Pourtant la pièce était froide, les autres élèves allaient parfaite bien. A part Longbottom qui s'inquiétait de son camarade.

Ce qui mit la puce à l'oreille du professeur c'est quand il attaqua le descriptif des effets de l'ajout d'une goutte de citron dans une potion d'enflure. Durant tout le cours le Survivant prenait de manière studieuse des notes.

Là il bloquait.

L'homme eu juste le temps de voir que la main de son élève tremblait pour se précipiter vers lui. Un réflexe qui lui permis d'éviter la chute de l'enfant de sa chaise car il commençait à avoir des spasmes.

Severus ne pensa plus qu'à une chose emmener le Gryffondor à l'infirmerie. Il le porta dans ses bras. Monta quatre à quatre les marches. Usant de passage secret. Dans sa course effrénée, il ne put éviter Peeve qui jouait avec une armure. Seules ses années à faire la guerre lui permit de garder son équilibre et de poursuivre sa course en pestant sur l'esprit frappeur.

Il se souvient d'avoir ouvert la porte en donnant un grand coup d'épaule dedans. L'infirmière lui avait indiqué un lit où déposer l'élève qui n'arrêtait pas de bouger en répétant toujours la même phrase incompréhensive.

La soigneuse lui demanda directement comment c'était arrivé. C'est là où pour Severus venait le problème : Il ne savait pas le pourquoi du comment de l'état actuel de son élève.

Et quand il vu les grimaces sur le visage de Mme Pomfresh, il sut qu'il allait se prendre un savon du Dragon. Heureusement pour lui, l'infirmière s'occupait en priorité de ses patients. Severus fut forcé de se mettre sur un lit car dans sa course il n'avait pas remarqué que sa rencontre avec l'esprit frappeur et une armure lui avait laissé une profonde entaille sur son bras.

Il pouvait très bien se soigner tout seul mais d'après la vieille Mcgo, il y avait pas mal de sang dans le couloir. Même si à l'heure actuelle, elle avait tout nettoyé pour ne pas effrayer les élèves. Il était donc beaucoup trop faible pour quitter le lit selon Pomfresh.

Le maître de potion détestait les infirmeries et hôpitaux. Trop blanc, trop lumineux. Puis il détestait être dépendant des autres. Or dans cette infirmerie, il en avait la forte impression.

Mais durant ce moment il s'en fichait bien. Il était plus inquiet pour le petit.

Ce dernier, malgré les efforts de l'infirmière, continuait à frissonner comme en plein hiver tout en disant des choses incompréhensibles.

Merlin merci, un tableau a prévenu le vieux directeur qui arriva à au moins à calmer un peu l'état de l'enfant.

Minerva et Poppy Pomfresh voulurent savoir le pourquoi un élève se retrouvent comme ça. Lui-même ne le savait pas. Il ne comprenait pas. A sa grande surprise le grand Albus Dumbledore était dans le même cas qu'eux.

Ils spéculaient sur différentes raisons de l'état de cet élève. Quand soudain les portes de l'infirmerie s'ouvrirent en grand pour laisser passer une femme. Severus pourrait même dire une très belle femme aux longs cheveux noirs attachés sûrement rapidement en queue de cheval. Habillé bizarrement, même selon la mode sorcière.

Et pourtant, il se dégageait d'elle une confiance, une sorte d'aura qui faisait que même là elle avait plus de classe que la plupart des ladys venant de familles de sang pur. Or Severus s'y connait car il est ami avec Narcissa Malfoy, vue comme la quintessence de la classe Sang Pur.

Tout en étant subjugué par cette femme, non dame, il en avait peur. Ses années à côtoyer un mage noir lui disait que cette femme pouvait le tuer juste pour une respiration de travers. Il le savait. Il le voyait à ses yeux.

Elle n'en avait rien à faire de lui. Elle passa à ses côtés comme s'il n'était rien.

La nouvelle venue poussa la prof de métamorphose de son chemin afin d'être prêt de du fils de Lily.

C'est quand elle commença à vérifier son pouls que tous comprirent enfin ce que le gosse baragouinait.

« Taty…D..m.

-Je suis là Harry. Je suis là, lui répondit la brune. Je vais avoir besoin de Le voir, alors tourne toi Harry »

Evidemment personne ne comprit de quoi elle parlait sauf que Potter obtempéra. C'est là que la femme, d'un coup de baguette, déchira purement et simplement les vêtements de l'enfant. Révélant son dos nu.

« Harry James Potter ! dit l'inconnue d'une voix autoritaire. Je ne t'ai pas appris les glamours pour que tu me caches des choses. Alors tu as intérêt à vite les enlever sinon crois moi ça va barder pour toi. »

Suite à cette menace, Severus eu la surprise, comme les autres aussi, de voir ce dos d'enfant se couvrir de fines cicatrice de différentes tailles et formes mais surtout d'un magnifique tatouage représentant un arbre dont les branches tombantes se liaient aux racines. Un arbre de vie.

Le dessin était encore plus complexe aux niveaux du feuillage droit ou à la place des feuilles se trouvait un vol de corbeau. Comment il savait que c'était des corbeaux ? Il n'en savait rien, il le sait c'est tout.

Entre les liaisons branche / racine et le tronc de l'arbre, il y avait un espace. Juste suffisant pour laisser une biche se promener d'un côté tandis que de l'autre on apercevait le début d'une tête de cerf.

La femme toucha du bout de ses doigts les corbeaux qui retournèrent sous forme de feuilles. La tête de cerf disparue complètement derrière le tronc. Seul restait la biche qui était aux aguets, guettant le moindre danger.

La respiration du garçon se calma légèrement. Lui laissant demander à la femme une chose dans une langue que le professeur de potion ne connaissait pas.

Après tout se passa très vite. Si vite qu'il a encore du mal à s'en remettre. Il eut l'impression d'avoir de nouveau 5-6 ans et se faire gronder par sa mère. Une des rares fois où il fut puni par elle. Mais là ce fut pour lui le même effet.

La seule chose qu'il lui donne un peu le sourire c'est d'avoir pu voir le grand Albus Dumbledore dans le même état, en plus de s'être pris une sacrée droite qui le fit tomber sur ses fesses.

Oui, pour lui cette femme était une véritable tempête. Il ne sait pas qui elle est mais une chose est sûre : On ne fait rien à Potter sinon gare à la Tempête.

Ensuite, Severus cru qu'elle avait sifflé dans une sorte d'appeau et une forme noire a littéralement détruit la porte de l'infirmerie pour aller sur le lit du dernier des Potter. Là il crut y voir une sorte de gros félin, genre lynx. Sauf un clignement d'yeux plus tard il avait en face de lui l'animal du garçon, un mignon petit chat noir aux yeux vert émeraudes et un collier en or.

Chat qui regardait tout le monde comme s'il allait en faire d'eux son quatre heure. Oui, Severus n'a pas peur de se l'avouer, il craignait la boule de poil. Il était une menace. Jusqu'à que le garçon lui fasse des papouilles. Le ronronnement qui se fit entendre fut la seule chose qui entendit car l'infirmière qui l'avait soigné venait de le sortir lui, Minerva et le directeur de son antre sous le prétexte qu'elle devait parler en privé avec la tutrice de Mr Potter.

Ce n'est que le soir en haut de cette tour, cigarette au bec, que le maître de potion se dit que oui il protègera le fils de Lily. Enfin du mieux qu'il peut.


End file.
